Safe and Sound
by do.not.think.about.it
Summary: When the winx and their boyfriends are going on vacation after a battle. And think that they are save. They get an accident, blood, pain and screams. But no one can hear them. They are lost, their ship is broken, and some of them really need a nurse. What will they do to survive? What will happened? Is it really an accident? Are they getting crazy? I don't have a mean character!
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound.

 **(A/N)Hello everyone, I know it's a long time I wrote a story. But now I'm back. I do not own Winx but when I was younger I loved to watch it. That is because I wrote stories about it. I hope you will like this one. Also I hope (if you didn't read my first fanfiction) you will read it. I hope you like this story too. Thank for reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

When the winx and their boyfriends are going on vacation after a battle. And just when they think they are save. They get an accident, blood, pain and screams. But no one can hear them. They are lost, their ship is broken, and some of them really need a nurse. What will they do to survive? What will happened? Is it really an accident?

 _POV Bloom._

After or last battle we have some time for us. Stella came with a great idea a vacation with or boyfriends. After or mission I haven't see Sky. But that will change in an hour when they are here to come and get us. I really need a time out, I'm so tired. I look around and see Flora sitting on her bed she has her stuff already to go. She looked at me.

"Can I help you?" she ask sweet and calm. I nod.

"Please, only if you want it of course." I say.

"Of course I will help you." Flora says. She is the sweetest person I know, I never though there are people like her, but I was wrong. Also the other winx are great friends. I always can count of them when I need them. I'm really glad with that great friends.

"What do you want me to do?" Flora ask, I look at her all my thought's disappear.

"Do you mind helping me with packing all my stuff?" I ask. She looks at me. "I know what you think. I should have already start packing but I just haven't time for that."

Flora looks at me and smiles. "I will help you." I smile at her, she will do everything for me or everyone. I hope for nobody will ever use that against her. We start to pack all of my stuff, we talk, actually I talk and she listen.

"I really miss Sky and I really want to see him again." I say when I put the last things in my suitcase. The other girls get in our room.

"Are you two ready?" Stella ask. I can see that she is very happy to get on a vacation, and who is not?

"Yes. we're ready." I say and look at Flora who nod. She walks to her bed and takes her back with her stuff, I take my suitcase and we walking out of our room. the other girls get their stuff and we walk outside, where the boys are. I let go of my suitcase and run to Sky, the other girls are doing the same thing. Sky kisses me and he hugs me. I look around and see and see the others smile at their boyfriends.

"How are you?" Sky ask me.  
"I'm fine, and you?" I ask him.  
"Great now I see you." He says.  
"I missed you." I say to him. he kiss me again.

"Ready to go?" Timmy ask.

"Yes" Stella yells.

Everyone walks in the ship, I sit next to Sky and he hold my hand. Aisha is sitting next to Nex and they are looking at each other, Tecna and Timmy are making the ship ready, Stella and Brandon are sitting next each other and are hugging, I think it's really sweet. Flora's head is laying on Helia's shoulder and I think she is sleeping, she is very cute when she sleeps. Musa and Riven are holding each other's hands and looking at each other.

It's really weird to sit in a ship and not go on a mission. normally we sit in this ship and we go on a mission, and now we sit in the ship and we are going to on a vacation. I just can't believe it. No danger, no mission , just a beautiful vacation. I look out of the widow, my head is laying against Sky. He kiss my forehead and I close my eyes. "Have a good sleep." Sky whispers to me. after that I fall asleep.

I wake up from worried voices.

"We are losing control." Tecna says worried.  
"I know." Timmy says.  
"How?" Brandon ask, I look up and see that Brandon stand next to Tecna and Timmy.  
"I don't know." Timmy says.

A scream, a loud scream. I wake up and look around. Flora hold her hands against her head and screams. "Stop." She says soft, after that she start replaying that word, over and over again. "Stop, stop, stop." She says.

I look at Helia who is stoking her hair, he looks worried but he isn't the only one.

"What wrong with her?" Aisha ask, she walks to Flora where the tears are running down her face now. Aisha takes Flora hands, Flora head is resting into Helia's chest. After a while from crying she fall asleep.

"What was with her?" I ask. They look at me with the same question in their eyes.

"Tecna do something!" Timmy yells.  
"I'm trying to use my magic, calm down." Tecna says.

"Tec what is going on?" Musa ask.  
"We're losing control, I try to use my powers so we can get a soft landing but it doesn't work." Tecna says after a lot of trying. I see she is tired from trying but she don't give up.

The ship start shaking and we're falling to the ground, I look at everyone, Musa hit a chair and I see her eyes close, Brandon is bumping his head again something but I can't see it, before I see it my eyes close and everything turns black.

When I open my eyes, it dark outside, but there is some fire. I see Flora sitting with Helia, Brandon and Riven are sitting next to their girlfriends, I want to stand up. But Flora sees me.

"You better lay down." She says soft. I go with my hand to my head. "I remove most of the blood already, don't worry you will be fine. Just like the others." She tells me. I nod but that hurts. I see Sky, he is lays next to me. his arm is on his stomach I think it is broken, but probably Flora found that out when she woke up. I'm worried about the others and look at all of them.

"Please, I will take care of them, just sleep now ok?" Flora ask me.  
"Thank you, Flo. You're the best." I say weak. Flora nod, I close my eyes a fall asleep.

 **Dear reader,**

 **I really hope you liked it! I will update as soon if I can!**

 **Give me tips or thing you really love to see in this Fanfiction, maybe it will come true.**

 **Also, for the (dutch) readers. I have a account on Wattpad. It's a story about the elements. I really hope you are going to my account:**

 **Name: Unsaid-Things.  
Story name: The power of Four.**

 **I really hope you go and check it! Also if you can't understand Dutch, I really hope you will send me a message and I will translate my story in English! Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Voor de nederlandse lezer! Ik heb een wattpad account met daarin een verhaal! Ik hoop dat jullie het intersant vinden om een verhaal te lezen over de elementen. Ik hoop echt dat jullie naar het account gaan en mij laten weten wat jullie vinden! Alvast bedankt!**

 **Naam" Unsaid-Things**

 **Naam verhaal: The power of Four.**

 **myworks/55010192-the-power-of-four**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **I want to thank the tips I get, I will do something with wolves. I think it's cool to.**

 **Also please read my Dutch story about the four elements. If you really want to know what it means, sent me a message and I will translate it to English!**

 **I'm really sorry for my English, I will do everything I can to fix it!**

Last time: The winx are going on a vacation, Flora starts screaming, why? Than the ship fall down.

After the ship hit the ground.

 _POV Flora._

I open my eyes, I didn't know what happened. I stand up with a terrible headache with one of my hands I go to my head, I lay my hand down on the place where it hurt. When I show myself my hand is red from the blood.  
What happened? I ask myself. I look around and see everyone laying in a broken ship. The seats are broken some of them lay above a persons. Blood everywhere around the ship, I hear someone growing, in pain, and again. I'm the first one who is awake.  
I walk to Helia he is laying a few meter from me. In his arm is a cut and he lost some blood, than I turn to Timmy his head is laying on the table, and some blood is on his head. Tecna is laying on the ground, with a huge wound on her stomach.  
Aisha lays on Nex, his hand is on her back, with some blood I walk to them and I see a wound on Aisha back with some glass in it. Nex leg has a deep cut probably form then glass.  
Brandon lays next to Stella his hand is red just like Stella's hand. Also Stella has a wound on her head. It seems pretty deep, I turn to Bloom blood is on her head that is laying on Sky stomach that is red too, I look at his arm and it seems broken.  
Musa lay on her stomach, there is some glass in her arm and that is still bleeding. When turn to see Riven he is awake.

"Flora?" Riven ask.  
"Riven." I say, I walk to him. His hand go to his stomach he start to breath heavy.  
"Please let me see." I see to him. He nod, I let my hand go to his stomach and I just try to feel something. "Broken ribs, I don't know how many." I say.  
He looks at me. "What happened?" he ask.  
"I don't know." I say to him.  
"How are the others?" Riven ask me he walks to Musa.  
I tell him everything I know and saw when I look around.  
"Flora where are we?" Riven ask.  
"Wish I know that." I say. "I will be right back."  
"Where are you going?" riven ask.  
"I'm going to take a look around, maybe I can't find some things, do not though the others until I'm back." I say and walk outside. Now I know someone is up I can go outside.

I don't have to open the door, it's so broken that you can walk in and walk out every time you want. I look around, so far as I can see it seems like a jungle. I see plants and trees everywhere it give me some power back that I lost, but that is not enough to save everyone.  
I walk to a tree with some large leaves. I am plucking some of them, I can use them for some regard for the wounds of my friends.

After a while I see a river, I walk closer to it and I look at the water, it is clean. But is it clean enough to drink? With one hand I go in the water, is so cold. That I notice that there some glass is in my hand. I remove it, it hurt a lot. But I don't care. The water turns red from my blood, but the most of the blood land on the ground where it disappear. I clean my wound a little bit with a leave.  
With my hands I make a bowl, the water turn a little bit red but it isn't much. I drink it, it taste so good.  
With a little bit of my power I make a big bowl, I let the water in to the bowl. And I carried it back to the ship. It's very heavy and it hurt. But I don't focus on that. I want to go back to my friends now.

"Flora!" someone yell at me, it's Helia he runs to me.  
"Helia." I say, my voice is weak when I say his name. His hand are going to the bowl he want to carry it.  
"No, please let me do it." I say.  
"No let me help you." Helia says.  
"No, your arm need rest." I say to him.  
"How did you know?" he ask me.  
"I saw it before I was looking for some stuff." I tell him.

Together we walk to the ship, Riven helps me carry the bowl when he sees me but I carry the most of the weigh because of his ribs.

"Has someone al wake up?" I ask the boys.  
"Only Helia and Brandon." Riven says. At the same time Brandon walks out of the ship. I nod.  
"Can I see you wounds?" I ask the boys. Their all staring at me like I'm crazy. "Please let me help you." they all let them their wound see. I start with cleaning all the wounds from them and after that I do their some leaves around.  
"Thank you, Flo." Riven says. I smile at him.  
"Yeah thank you." Brandon says. "I didn't know you can do that kind of stuff."  
"My mother learned me that when I was little." I say.  
"Thank you Flower." Helia say to me and kiss me on my forehead. Than he notice my wound.  
"Let me see that." He says.  
"It's nothing." I say to him, he looked at me.  
"Let me check it." He says, he looked at it and cleans it. It hurt when he touches it after a while he is done.  
"Thank you." I say, I kiss him. "Can you work with your wounds?" I ask the boys.  
They nod. "What do you want us to do?" Brandon ask.  
"We need to clean the ship, we need a 'house' for a while. When you are cleaning this I will take care of the others. Can you do that?" I ask hopeful.

They look at each other and nod. "Thank you." I say and give them a little hug.  
Riven walks into the ship with us behind them. He looks around, I can hear he is telling something. But I'm too buzzy with Musa's wound that I can't hear them.

It takes a lot of time until I finish all of my friends. I think they need a nurse who really is knowing what she is doing but until than I need to help my friends. The boys already make the ship as clean as possible and have taken care of some beds. Where they lay our friend's in. they make a fire in the ship, I really against that. But they say it the best way to hold the others warm.

I sit next Helia, I'm very tired and I can fall in sleep every moment. But I need to stay awake, my head is on Helia's shoulder. I have a huge headache.  
"Get some sleep my Flower." Helia tells me. On that moment I see Bloom is waking up. She want to sit up, I walk up to her.

"You better lay down." I say to her. I can see that she has pain on her head. "I remove most of the blood already. Don't worry you will be fine. Just like the others." I say, but I don't know if I'm telling the truth.  
I see that bloom is very worried about the others.  
"Please, I will take care of them, just sleep for now ok?" I ask her.  
"Thank you Flo, you're the best." She says weak, after that she fall asleep.

I walk back to Helia.

"Flora, please, close your eyes and sleep." Helia say to me.  
"I can't" I tell him.  
"I will wake you up when someone needs it or when someone is waking up." he tells me.  
"Alright. Thank you." I say and close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I open my eyes I see that some of my friends have woke up. Helia is sleeping and so are Brandon and Riven.  
"Flora?" I look around to find the voice who is calling my name.  
"Aisha? How are you feeling?" I ask her, I stand up and walk to her. Again I have headache, but Aisha and the others are more important.  
"My back hurt, but I see you helped already. But I'm fine. And you?" she ask.  
"Yes, there was some glass in your back. I removed it, clean the wound and bandage it." I tell her.  
"When and how did you learn that?" Aisha ask me.  
"I learned it from my mom when I was little." I tell.  
"Thank you, but how are you?" she ask after she thanks me.  
"No problem, when you feel something please ask me for help." I say. Aisha looked at me she know I'm avoiding her question. "I feel ok."  
"When somethings wrong tell me" Aisha says. I nod. 

I look around and notice that Bloom is awake to and Tecna and Timmy, the others are still sleeping or unconscious.

 **Thank again for reading my story! Please read my first story too! I really hope you enjoyed it, I will update as soon if possible, also I hope my spelling is better now. And btw the wolves are coming in my story but when is the question. X**

 **Also, for the (Dutch) readers. I have an account on Wattpad. It's a story about the elements. I really hope you are going to my account:**

 **Name: Unsaid-Things.  
Story name: The power of Four.**

 **I really hope you go and check it! Also if you can't understand Dutch, I really hope you will send me a message and I will translate my story in English!** **Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Voor de nederlandse lezer! Ik heb een wattpad account met daarin een verhaal! Ik hoop dat jullie het intersant vinden om een verhaal te lezen over de elementen. Ik hoop echt dat jullie naar het account gaan en mij laten weten wat jullie vinden! Alvast bedankt!**

 **Naam" Unsaid-Things**

 **Naam verhaal: The power of Four.**

 **myworks/55010192-the-power-of-four**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't have a mean character, I will write in 4 POV: Bloom, Flora, Nex and Riven. It is always that way BloomFloraNexRiven.  
Please R&R, enjoy!**

Last time: Flora help everyone with their wounds.

POV Nex

I open my eyes my leg hurts a lot. I sit up and see that Aisha is sitting next to me.  
"Hey." She says.  
"Hey." I say, I miss that voice. "How long was I out, and what happened?"  
"I don't know, Flora is was the first one. And I don't know what happened, only Timmy and Tecna lose contact and we fall after that we woke up here." Aisha tells me.  
"Oh." I look at her. "How are you?" she is a little bit pale but I'm worried.  
"I feel fine, only my back hurts. How are you?" she ask.  
"You lost a lot of blood right?" I ask. She only nod.  
"But how are you?" she ask again.  
"I feel fine, my leg hurts. What wrong with it?" I ask.  
"I don't know, you have to ask Flora." Aisha says.  
"How are the others?" I ask.  
"Most of them are awake, except for Stella and Musa. And everyone seems Ok. But you will never know. Flora said that some of us need a nurse." Aisha tells me.  
Just the moment I want to ask something there was a loud scream. I look around and saw Stella. She looks scared.

"Calm down sweaty." I hear Brandon say when he walk closer to Stella.  
"Get away from me!" Stella yells.  
"Please let me help you." Brandon says still walking towards her.  
"Stay away!" Stella screams this time.  
Brandon stops walking. "what wrong?" he ask.  
"Who are you?" Stella ask. Brandon look confused.  
"Flora?" Brandon ask.  
"She probably has a concussion, and if I look at her at the moment she has a bad one, but it will be alright. She will come over it." Flora says, I can hear the doubt in her voice.  
"Who are you?" Stella ask again.  
"We're the winx, and that is your boyfriend." Bloom explains.  
"What is my name?" Stella ask.  
"Stella, your name is Stella." Brandon says. "And I'm you boyfriend.  
"What happened, why can't I remember anything?" Stella ask.  
"We had a crash, and some of us get hurt but we're all alive but you have a concussion." Riven says.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Stella ask.  
"You don't you just have to believe us on what we're saying." Brandon says.  
"What if I don't want to believe you?" Stella ask.  
"Then you should try to live on your own, without us." Brandon says.  
"I will try to believe you, and I will stay with you guys." Stella says with doubt in her voice. She looks around. "Can you introduce yourself?" she ask.

We all introduces our self, except for Musa who is still sleeping, I can see riven is very worried about her.

I want to stand up and walk to him to tell him that it's going to be fine. But when I try to stand I fall down.

"You can't stand with that leg, you need this." Aisha says, she handed me crutches that was probably made of wood and other stuff from nature.  
"Did you make that?" I ask.  
"Yes, with Flora help of course. After that Timmy, Tecna, Bloom and I have made some other things that will help others." Aisha tells me, I can see she proud of the things that she made.  
"Thank you." I say standing up and kiss her.  
"Your welcome." She says to me.

I walk to Riven. "Are you ok?" I ask him.  
"Yes, I'm fine. But Musa isn't" Riven says a little mad.  
"I'm sure she will be fine." I tell him.  
"Everyone keeps saying that, but how do you know. Look at Stella, what if Musa has that to." Riven says.  
"I'm sure she hasn't a concussion." I tell him.  
"She lost a lot of blood." Tecna says, who goes sit next to Riven. When I look around I see that the ship is clean, not that clean but clean enough to live with it.  
"What happened in hear. Who cleaned all the shit?" I ask.  
"Some of the boys and I did, when you all slept we made some beds and we clean the ship from blood and everything. In after that we lay you all in the beds and waited until you wake up." Riven tells me.  
"How long does it take so we can go home?" I ask.  
"I don't know. A lot things broke and I'm not sure how long it takes until we all fine enough to help building the ship." Tecna says.  
"I hope fast." Brandon says, when he walks up to us.  
"Yes I hope to, I think Musa really need a nurse." Riven says.

"Guys? Helia and I are going to the river for some water. Are you guys coming to?" Sky ask us.  
"I really want but I can't" I say a little bit disappointed.  
"I will go with you two." Aisha says. "I really want to walk."  
"I don't think it a good idea with your back." I tell her.  
"I just want to go out for a walk. I will be careful." She says.  
"Promise?" I ask.  
"Promise." She says and kiss me and then she walk out with Helia and Sky.

We started talking and it hours later but then we hear groan. We all turn or faces to the sound.

"Musa!" Riven says when he almost run to her.  
I walk after Riven, behind me came the others.  
"How are you?" Riven ask. Musa looks at him, she nod but didn't say a thing.  
"How are you feeling?" Riven ask. It look like it was the same question but this time she has to answer it.  
"I can feel my arm." Musa says, her eyes are filling with water and a tear roll down her faces.  
"Flora." Riven says.  
"I hear it, please let me see." Flora says, she take the hand and start to prick with something that looks very sharp. "Can you feel anything?"  
"No." Musa says, more tears start rolling down her faces.  
"What are you going to do?" Riven ask Flora.  
"I don't know." Flora says.  
"What do you mean, I don't know! You have to help her, you just have to. Try everything." Riven says loud to Flora. Flora looked to the ground and then at Musa I could see how must it hurt her what Riven just said.

"Maybe I can help." I say to Flora, who is still looking at the arm of Musa and try to use a little bit of her magic.  
"Thank you." Flora says. "Where is Aisha?"  
"She is with Helia and Sky to the river for water." I explain. "Maybe if we find out what nerve is broken or how do you call that?"  
"When you nerve is hurt by some glass? It will be probably called a Nerve with a cut." Flora says, she didn't know the answer. "But your right. If we find out we can take care of that."  
"How do we find out?" I ask her.  
"I need Aisha to do that, because I just can't. so we have to wait until Aisha is back." Flora says. "I'm so sorry Musa I'm doing everything I can. But we have to wait until Aisha is back with the boys."  
"I know. Thank you." she says with a weak and sad voice. After a little while she fall asleep.

"They back." I hear Brandon say.  
"Finally" Riven says.

Helia, Sky and Aisha are walking towards us. with a big bowl with water.  
"Good job" I say to Aisha when I kiss her again. "But are you ok?"  
"Yes. it was so nice to walk." Aisha says.  
"Next time we are going tighter." I promise her.

"Guys!" I hear Stella yell.  
"Stella what's wrong?" Brandon ask her.  
"It's your time to prove yourself, about telling me that we are heroes. Because there are wolves outside and they seem very hungry." Stella says scared.  
"What?!" everyone yelled.

 **So hope you like it! Next time chapter 4 with wolves. Have you other ideas to? Please send me a message and maybe you wish will come true.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I been very buzzy so I will update every time I have time to update. Please keep reading!**

Last time: Musa woke up but she can't feel her arm. There are wolves outside what will happened?

A little while before the wolves.

POV Riven.

Musa just woke up, she can't feel her arm. I can't stand it. Why her? I should be that. I want to do everything to make sure she will be alright. I was so angry when she said that she couldn't feel het arm. I was so mad.

Helia, Sky and Aisha came in everyone walk to them but I stay with Musa.

"Riven?" I hear someone is calling my name. I look up to see it Musa, everyone else somewhere but I was sitting next to my love.  
"Musa." I say. "How are you?"  
"I can't feel my arm but I'm fine." She tells me.  
"We are going to get out of here and then you can go to a real nurse." I tell her.  
"Why aren't the girls trying to use their magic?" She ask. I look at the other girls.  
"Because they lost a lot of power, their weak. They can make little things but they just have to rest." I tell her. She looks at me, her beautiful eyes, with my hand I tough her face. She smiles.  
"I want to thank you." Musa says.  
"For what?" I ask not understanding what she means.  
"For being there for me." she says.  
"I always will there for you." I say. She smiles.  
"I love you." Musa says. I kiss her.  
"I want to say something to you, I think I should apologize for being a jerk. I was always make you worse than you really are, I always were thinking of myself. I never thought I could love something. But I was wrong. I love you more than anything in my life. I love you so much. I can't life without you. I could say that you're a ghost inside my head. That your voice keeps talking in my head, that your more than just the girl I see in front of me. I always think of you. I always hear your sweat voice. I love you." I tell her, knowing that I say thinks twice, she looks at me a tear is rolling down her beautiful face.

"Guys!" Stella yells, she has to ruined the moment  
"Stella what's wrong?" Brandon ask her.  
"It's your time to prove yourself, about telling me that we are heroes. Because there are wolves outside and they seem very hungry." Stella says scared.  
"What?!" everyone yelled. I stand up.

"Musa you will be save, I will protect you." I tell her, she nods.

"Guys take your weapons we are going to fight. You girls stay here." I tell them. I tell them I run to the door.  
"No I'm going to help you." Aisha says.  
"No you're not." Nex tells her. "Your back can't have it." Aisha looks at Nex and know that he's right. She stand back. I run outside with the others behind me. The only one who can fight now are Sky, Helia, Timmy, Brandon and I. we all have or injured but we have to protect them.  
"We are helping." Bloom says, Flora was standing next to her.  
"You can't" Sky says.  
"Yes, you learned us a bit about fighting with weapons now we are going to help you." Bloom says. She toke two swords and gives one to Flora.

We're standing outside with seven against four. Knowing that the wolves are stronger, faster and hungry, knowing that we all are injured, knowing that we are probably are going to lose this battle.  
"Maybe we can give them some food." Flora says. We all look at her like she is crazy.  
"Flora it's not funny now." Helia says.  
"Is wasn't a joke." She says. "They are hungry and we have some food."  
"Flora they want us." Brandon says. "They want meat."  
"They are smelling or blood and I think that they think that we are good enough to be them meat." Sky says. Bloom looks at him.

Then one wolf walk toward us, he look at us like he was choosing the best one of us.  
"Stay away." I say knowing that he probably don't understand. The other wolves are going to walk circles around us, we also make a circle with or back to each other. I look at the door of the ship, it was close. The others inside would be save I hope.

"Get away." Sky says and start to move his sword to one of the wolves who growls.  
"We can't hurt them." Flora says.  
"Flora!" we all yelled.  
The wolves walk closer to us. I and the others start to move them swords so they would walk back. So we didn't have to hurt them. But that was just the perfect dream, the wolves aren't afraid and walk closer.  
"They aren't scared of us." Bloom says. Like I didn't notice that…  
"What are we going to do?" Sky ask.  
"Hurt them." Brandon says.  
"No." Flora says.  
"We have to. I'm sorry flower." Helia says.  
"We have to be sure the others will be save, we have to get out of here." Brandon says.  
"I'm sorry Flora, Brandon is right. We have to make sure they are going to be ok. And we have to make sure that. Stella gets help. And Musa." I want to talk more but somehow it just can't. "Musa needs really help, my love needs help."  
The wolves are making the circle smaller. "We have to do something!" bloom says in panic.  
I know she's right. So I moved forward the wolves are making the circle bigger again.  
"Do the same as Riven." I hear Sky say.  
The others walk out the circle, and the wolves are just looking at us. Then one of the wolves, I think it's their leader, walks towards me and begins to attack. With make me to move my sword forward and hit his leg, it whines and looks very mad. The others start to attack the others too. I know Flora was right we shouldn't hurt them. But yeah I was stupid to believe I was right.  
"Good job." Sky say to me. And he means it, it wasn't a joke. I look confused at him.

Then the real fight started I couldn't follow it. One of the wolves jumped on me, I hold my purple sword above me and I impaled the wolf, it start to bleed above me. I let go of my sword and the wolf land above me still bleeding.  
"Riven!" Sky says. I hear his footsteps come towards me. The others are still fighting with the other 3 wolves. Sky pushes the wolf of me.  
"Are you ok?" he ask.  
"Yes. Thanks." I say and look at my close. Nasty. I stand up the wolves that are still alive are running away. I wonder why. I look around and see that Brandon arm is red, and that Flora is running towards him. I walk closer to them.

"What happened?" I ask.  
"A wolf bit Brandon in his arm." Helia tells me.  
"I'm sorry it's my fault." I hear Flora whispers to Brandon.  
"What have you done?" Bloom ask me.  
"I killed a wolf. He landed on me." I explain.  
"You killed it?" Bloom ask.  
"Yes." I say  
"You killed what?" Flora ask me.  
"I'm sorry, he jump above me and I impaled it." I explain. I know how much Flora it hates when somebody kills something but I didn't have a chose.  
She looks at me. "I'm sorry, I think you did the best."  
I look at her in shock the others did too but they didn't say anything.

"How does this feel?" she ask Brandon.  
"Good. Thanks." He says.  
"I'm going to the river, who is coming with me?" I ask.  
"I'm." Bloom says.  
"Me too." Sky says. We walk to the river and I rinse myself clean from the blood after that we walked back inside. I go to Musa she wakes up.

"Hey honey." I say.  
"Hey." She says.  
"You're ok?" I ask. She nods. Than her stomach start to make noise. We both laugh.  
"I think someone is hungry." I say.  
"Yes, I think you're right." She says smiling.  
"Are we going to eat soon?" I ask everyone looks up.  
"Yes, the food is almost done." I hear Aisha say.  
"Nice." I say to Musa.  
"I wonder what we are going to eat, I mean we don't even know where we are." Musa say. I look at her, she is pale but ok. Her eyes seems tired, but also beautiful.  
"Where are you looking at?" she ask.  
"At you." I say. I don't know what happened actually, I never act like this before. But it feels so good. To feel a heart, to feel real love to be open for everything. It's like it a whole new world is open for me.  
"I don't know what happened but I have always loves you." Musa says. I look at her did she just read my though?  
"Food is ready!" Aisha screams. We all walk toward her, I help Musa walking to everyone.

I look at the bowl, that Aisha made of her little bit power she has. Their something green in it. Is smells bad, and as I can see everyone is thinking the same. Except for Aisha, Flora and Tecna.  
"What is it?" Sky ask.  
"It soup made of some plants we find her. Flora says that they are good for us." Aisha says.  
I look again at the soup but the fact that Flora said something doesn't change one little thing about it.  
"Please try it, we need some food. And this is just the start of the food. It can make you a little bit stronger." Flora says.  
With those words I am going to try it. I take a bite, it doesn't taste bad, it taste good. I take other bite and again and again. And then my bowl is empty. As I can see everyone bowl is empty.  
"This good." Stella says.  
"Now this is something I think you will like to." Aisha says and gives us all some fruit. We all smile at start eating after a while it empty we talk but we sleep really fast to.

 **So please let me know what you think of my story. Is it good or bad? A lot of wrong spelling? Too much from one person or something? Please let me know!**

 **Also thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Last time: they survived an attack from wolves, Brandon is bitten and seems fine. Stella is getting better, and Musa is still weak. everyone else are ok but weak too.**

 **R &R pleasee**

Bloom POV.

I wake up, my head hurt a bit. I look around and see that I'm the first one who is up. Sky arm is around me, I don't want to wake him up so I try not to move.  
I start thinking about a lot of stuff, we have to get out of here. We can't be here for long, everyone is getting weak. And sometime I have the feeling that some of us are not survive this trip. I don't want to lose anyone. But I afraid, so afraid that that will happened.

"Bloom?" I hear Sky voice, it gives me a better feeling.  
"Sky." I say. I turn my face to him and he kiss me.  
"What wrong?" he ask me. I don't know how he knows that every time. But it probably because of my faces expressions.  
"I was just thinking that we have to get out of her." I say.  
"Yes that's right and…" He say waiting to I continues.  
"I scared." I say.  
"For what love?" he ask me.  
"For losing someone." I say. He huge me tied.  
"Nobody is going to die, I will be there to protect you, to protect everyone so we all can get out of here." Sky says.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"Should we go outside and looking for things that we can eat?" Sky ask. I nod and we let a note behind so they would know where we are. Then we walk outside and I carry the pannier.

"It really beautiful here." Sky say to me.  
"Yeah." I say, he takes my hand in his hand. There are so many flowers and different trees. I start to see the beauty in nature.  
"This one seems eatable." Sky says. I look at the flower with, I think, fruit on it.  
"Yeah." I say smiling, I start to pick. Sky takes one and eat him.  
"This is so nice, it's delicious." He says. "Try one."  
"No thank you." I say, he looks at me with a smile that I should try it. But my answer is no.  
"Why not, it taste so good." Sky says.  
"Alright." I say and take one. Sky was right it taste so good. I close my eyes.  
after walking and seeing and picking more things we're going back to the ship. where everyone is awake now.

I see that Musa is still laying and seems pale. Tecna and Timmy seem fine, Aisha and Nex are better than yesterday, Flora is looking at the wound on Brandons arm. Helia is Explaining things to Stella, I think not to get the wrong idea. Riven is sitting next to Musa.

"We're going to get breakfast ready." I say loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Should we help you?" Tecna ask. Flora was standing next to her, Flora hands where shacking and there was some blood on them.  
"You can help of course." I say. "Flora you should take some rest." She nod and walks outside to clean her hands.  
"So want are those things?" Tecna ask. I look at them, some of the things do I know. But not everything.  
I tell her the things I know.  
"and you sure that they are eatable?" Tecna ask.  
"Yes, Sky and I tried them and they are so good." I say. "And we're fine as you can see."  
Tecna nods and we start to make breakfast. After we all had done where done. Aisha walks to us.

"Hey need any help?" she ask.  
"No we just finish it." I say and she looks at the bowls with the food.  
"What did you do?! Have you eat them?" Aisha ask me, pointing at the things Sky and I eat.  
"Yes, they are so good, you have to try them." I say giving one to her.  
"Are you crazy? Those things are poisonous." Aisha almost yelled.  
"What?!" I ask looking at her.  
"You eat them didn't you?" Aisha ask me, in all the drama she forget that she already ask me that.  
"Yeah and Sky eat them too, but he eat more than me." I say.  
"What are we going to do?" Tecna ask.  
"It's sound stupid to call Flora all the time but she is the only one who knows those things." Aisha says. "FLORA!"

Flora runs inside, she still looks tired but she looks worried at us.  
"What's wrong?" she ask.  
"Sky and I have eat those things. Aisha says that they are poisonous. What do we have to do?" I ask.  
"Aisha was right those things are poisonous, we have to remove them from the food. And Bloom how many have to eat, and how many have Sky eat?" Flora ask me.  
"I eat one, Sky eat more than five I think." I say, I see a sigh of relief in her face but after I said that sky has eat more than 5 she looks worried again.  
"I think, but I'm not sure, you will be fine. But Sky can be in danger." Flora says.  
"What are those things going to do to Bloom and Sky?" Tecna ask.  
"I'm afraid that Sky life is in danger." Flora says looking at me.  
"You have to try not to let him die!" I say loud. "You have to promise me you wouldn't let him die."  
"Bloom what's wrong?" sky ask, he is standing beside me. I think he has heard me yelling.  
"Those things you eat are poisonous." I tell him. "Promise me Flora."  
"I promise, I will do everything to save him, I do everything to make sure everyone on this ship will be fine." Flora tells me quiet.  
"Bloom? what must Flora promise?" Sky ask me.  
"Those things can kill you." I say, in my voice you can hear the sadness.  
"I'm not going to die Bloom, look at me I'm fine. We wouldn't eat them anymore for our own safety. but don't worry, I'm feel fine nothing is wrong with me." sky tells me. I believe him I really do. But there is a voice inside my head that keeps telling me that he is wrong.

He kiss me and after we removed all the bad things we start eating. After all that drama I think this is the best breakfast in days.  
we talk, a lot. it feels so good to talk again free without any bad feeling. I feel free again like the accident never happened before, like we're on a vacation.  
After a lot of talking I get tired and lay my head on the shoulder of my love. But I'm not going to sleep, it just morning how can I be so tired I ask myself.

"I feel so tired." I say.  
"Me to." Sky says.  
"We're just awake how can you be tired?" Timmy ask.  
"That is one of the symptoms." Tecna says.  
"Yes, but that is good right? Just tired it's bad" Aisha says.  
"Yes that right, when they wake up I'm sure everything will be fine." Tecna says.  
I hear their voices but I'm too tired to really listen to them. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

And there I was again in the ship we were flying and I look outside. And then I remembered it this is what happened before the accident. I see it all from the begin to the end. And then a scream wakes me up.

I open my eyes. I scream wakes me up, just like in the ship that time. I look around to see Stella yelling and holding her head. Flora is doing the same. What wrong with them, Flora is keeping replaying 'stop, please stop' and Stella is just screaming. Screaming like she is getting murdered. Brandon walks to her but she pushes him away. Flora is now sleeping and then I see that it is dark outside I slept a whole day! But I forget about that because Stella keeps screaming.  
I stand up and walks towards her.

"Stella?" I ask. "What's wrong?"  
She looks at me still screaming.  
"It hurts." She says.  
"what hurts?" I ask.  
"Everything." She says and screams again.  
"Stella please let me help you." I say. She screams and I say it again and again.  
"NO! Go away." Stella yells. But she isn't looking at me. she is screaming at someone else but there is no one.  
"Stella who is there?" I ask.  
"GO AWAY!" she yells again at something.  
after that she passed out, and Brandon walks towards her. I walk behind him. Stella face is wet from the sweet, her cheeks in red and her breath is normal now.

"What was wrong with her?" Riven ask.  
"I don't know but she was yelling at someone who wasn't there." I say the others look at me.  
"I thought that I was the only one who though that." Tecna says.  
"I saw it too." Musa says, she is walking towards us she is weak but she can walk.  
"What the person?" I ask.  
"No that she was screaming at someone but not at us." Musa says.  
"What are we going to do?" I ask  
"We will wait until she wakes up." Brandon says.  
"What happened to Flora?" Nex ask.  
"We also don't know." I answer.  
"I wonder why." Aisha says.  
"Why what?" Helia ask.  
"Why them, Flora is sweat and Stella lost her memory why are they getting "hurt" I mean they don't disserve it. Nobody disserves it." Aisha explains.  
"I know." Riven says.

Then Flora wakes up.  
"Are you ok?" Helia ask.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. How is Stella what happened to her?" Flora ask.  
"We don't know how she is." I say.  
"What happened?" she ask.  
"You start screaming, she start screaming you passed out." Musa explains.

After a while Stella awakes too.  
"How are you?" I ask her. She looks at me like I'm crazy and then she looks at the others.  
"He is here." She says.

 **I'm very buzzy those days. I hope I can update a new chapter before Christmas but we will see. Please let me know what do you think of this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Last time: Bloom and Sky eat some poisonous 'fruit' what will happen? Flora and Stella screamed, Stella saw someone, was it real?**

 **Also because it's Christmas time this is a special Christmas chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please let me know what you think. R &R**

Flora POV.

"Who is here?" Brandon ask.  
"He…He is back." Stella says.  
"Who is back?" Brandon ask.  
"And he has new friend." Stella says.  
"WHO?" Brandon says loud.  
"Valtor." Stella says "and someone is with him."  
"Stella Valtor died, we have defend him. he can't be back." Bloom says.  
"How did you know Valtor is back?" I ask.  
"I saw him." Stella says. That is good, she remembered someone from the past.  
"You remembered him." I say. Everyone looks at me.  
"What do you mean?" Helia ask.  
"she remembered something, that means she is getting her memory back." I say, I see the smiles on the faces of my friends.  
"Was he telling something?" Aisha ask.  
"Yes." Stella says.  
"what?" Nex ask.  
"I don't know anymore, he was telling so much, and their where a lot of voices." Stella says, I can see she wants to cry.  
"It's ok, he is gone now." Brandon says hugging her.  
"He is back, Brandon." Stella says in her voice I can hear than she is afraid.  
"If he is really back we will fight him, and he will be gone and this time forever." Riven says.  
"Riven is right." Musa says.

After that I was still worried about Stella but there is some work to do. And then I remember it. it is Christmas tomorrow.

"Guys. Christmas is tomorrow." I say. They looks at me and smiled.  
"Yes that's right. We are going to have a perfect Christmas." Bloom says, and Sky nods.  
everyone start talking and I can't hear anyone anymore. I don't know what happened. everything turns black for a moment and I feel a little dizzy. But after a moment that feeling is gone.  
"Stop!" Aisha says loud.

Everyone looks at her.  
"We don't have any gift. Or the perfect food. But we're together and that is perfect." She says. I don't know what they said before but I think Aisha is right.

We start to make a planning so everyone would know what they have to do. I have a really nice job. I will make the desert and I will take care of the decorations with Helia, Bloom and Aisha.  
we start to make a lot ready and the night is coming fast. we all are very tired and we lay down. I look at everyone and they fall asleep fast. but I can't sleep. I wish I could. I don't want to make a drama.  
But I'm so worried about Sky, what if he wakes up in live danger. What if we can't save them. I look at Helia and the others and it totally breaks me. I have so many memories coming up now.  
If I were home I would sit down in the corner of a room. with my head on my knees that are against my chest. And I would cry and break, and hide the feelings for everyone nobody will know I have cried. Nobody will know that I'm in pain. But now I have to be strong for the others and I hide every feeling that can make the others break down.

I start to make a wish for Santa Clause:  
Dear Santa,  
I want to ask you for something. I want to ask you to give everyone the power to survive this trip that we can go home and we're save again. That they can go home with the people they love with the power they need please help my friends to get away from this island. Also I really hope you can give the world some hope and love, I see people really need that. And please let everyone enjoy their Christmas with fun and love of everyone around them. Please make everyone happy. Sorry for the long list.  
Thank you!

I know it's stupid do something like did. But I know I needed it. I can't break in front of my friends.

After a lot of thinking I close my eyes and fall asleep, in my dreams I see the time I woke up after that we landed here, I see every little detail. I wish I never woke up first.  
I open my eyes and see that everyone around me is up. everyone is buzzy for tonight, why didn't they wake me up. I look at the sun and I think it's almost 12 a.m.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask Bloom when I walk up to her.  
"Because you needed your sleep. You looked so tired yesterday and the days earlier that we though you have to sleep." Bloom says.  
"Thank you." I say, I start helping with the decoration. After a while they take a break but I don't I keep working.

"I will be right back." I say when I walk out the ship. what is Christmas without a Christmas tree. I start looking for a tree, but I can't find anything. I should know that I couldn't find a tree the climate is different than where the trees normal grow.  
Finally I found a tree, it wasn't the tree you should chose in the Christmas time but it was the perfect tree for us. I look at the tree it was small and not that big. It has a lot of green what is normal for a tree but the color was a little lighter than normal. It was just a little tree with was perfect for the Christmas days. I looked again and I was thinking about how do I get it into the ship?

We don't have must power but with a little magic I can transport the tree into the ship. I put my hands in front of me and say the spell.

The tree was gone and I walk back to the ship to see of the tree was there. I walk inside and see that the tree was standing in the middle of the ship everyone was looking surprised at the tree that was standing there for a few minutes.

"How?" I hear Stella ask.  
"I don't know." Bloom answer.  
"What for tree is it, why is the tree here?" Aisha ask.  
"I though it's nice to have a Christmas tree." I say and everyone looks at me.  
"So you chose this one, that isn't a Christmas tree." Bloom says. It wasn't a question.  
"Yes I know, but I think it's perfect to have to days." I explain.  
"Why?" Helia ask.  
"Because we have to make it a perfect Christmas here." Tecna says. I smile at her.  
"They right, let's make the tree beautiful." Brandon says. Stella walks to the tree and I see she used a bit magic to make some decoration for in the tree. I happy because she is getting her memory back very fast.  
And then I remembered it, Sky I look for him and I see him making some food he seems fine but I still worried.

"Isn't it perfect?" I hear Stella ask and I look up to the tree.  
"Yes it's perfect." Bloom says.  
"This is going be a Christmas to never forget." Sky says.  
"Yes it is." Aisha says kissing Nex.  
I feel an arm around my waist, I look up to see who it is. Helia.

"Hey." He says.  
"Hey." I say back.  
"You're ok?" he ask.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Sure?" he ask.  
"Don't worry about me I'm just worried about everyone." I say, it's true.  
"I know, but please don't forget yourself." He tells me. he always says that but I just can't think about me when the others are hurt.  
He knows that I will always chose friends above me.  
"Thanks, but how are you?" I ask. He smiles.  
"I'm fine." He says kissing me. "We will get out of here and then everything will be fine again."  
"I know you're right, I just hope it so much." I tell him.  
"We just have to wait until Tecna and Timmy can start working." He says. I know that, but I don't know when that will be. Tecna stomach isn't healed and so is Timmy's head wound.  
"It will be alright." I tell myself soft. but Helia heard it to.  
"That's right." He says we sit down on a soft thing that Bloom made a few days ago.

Musa start singing some Christmas songs, and that is how the night started. Everyone start to sing with Musa and we made a perfect songs. Our voice weren't that perfect but together is doesn't sound bad.

We smiled, it feels so good to smile and forget were we really are. The moment you see all your friends smile and laugh after days that weren't that good. But now I can feel that we are going to survive this and we will do this together.

"Flora?" I hear Riven ask.  
"Yes?" I replay.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Riven ask. I look to see how much there is. Bloom made of some fruit a drink but it wasn't much just a little bit so everyone could have something. but I see that there is still a little bit. for only 3 persons.  
"No, thank you." I say. "Please give it to the others."  
"Flora you need to drink to." Riven says. "it's really good."  
"I believe you, but others need it more than me." I say.  
"Alright I will give you a little bit." Riven says.  
"No Riven please give it to someone else." I say  
"No, it's Christmas and you can some to." He says, and before I could say other thing I had a little bit in my glass.  
"Thanks." I smile.  
"No thanks." He says back.

The start of this Christmas was perfect. And we have a lot of fun. The night came and we start eating. After we eat the meat, except for me I had something else Bloom special made for me, it was good.  
I give them their desert. I had made a little bit ice so everyone has a little bit ice, with that they had some fruit and a sauce I made from strawberry.

"Flora this is so good, you guys did it amazing with the food." Musa says.  
I smiled. "Yeah, you guys made perfect food tonight." I say.  
"Thanks." Bloom and Aisha says.  
"I'm getting tired." Stella says after a while. A little bit later she fall asleep on Brandon's lap.  
Everyone is getting tired and we all fall asleep.

 **Hope you all have the perfect Christmas, with the people around you!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **also I will update a new chapter as soon as I can. But it will be this year I hope!  
Please tell me what you think.**

 **And is Sky really ok? Or isn't what is seems?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Last time: Christmas, they had a perfect Christmas because they were together.**

A/N someone told me that I switches with POV, I probably didn't notice but it all Flora's POV.

Also this is my last chapter this year L. But in 2016 there will be a lot more J. Please keep reading and review!  
Also sorry for this chapter it is short but please keep reading.

I want to say something to everyone, somethings life is hard but don't give up. put yourself together and live your life. Don't doubt about yourself be you! and a happy new year!

Nex POV.

I have to get out of here, I'm getting crazy! Everyone is out of the ship it's only Bloom, Sky, Aisha and me. but bloom and Sky are still sleeping.

"Nex?" Aisha ask me. I turn to here and see that she smiles, her wound on her back isn't healed and it seems bad.  
"Aisha, how are you?" I ask her.  
"I feel fine." She says.  
"How is your back?" I ask.  
"Good, it hurts a bit." She tells me.  
"Should I ask Flora to look at it?" I ask her.  
"No, it's fine. You have to stop worry about me." Aisha says.  
"I will never stop worry about you." I tell her.  
She smiles at me. It feels good when she smiles at me, when she smiles a feel like I have hope again.

"Sky?" I hear bloom ask, I hear that she is worried.  
"Sky?" she says again I look at them and she start to shake him but he don't see to wake up.

I walk towards her. she looks at me in her eyes are tears.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her.  
"He don't want to wake up. He feels cold and I don't know what happened." Bloom says the tears start rolling down her faces. I look at Sky, he is a little bit pale his eyes are closed and when I put my hand on his forehead he is very cold.  
"Do you have a blacked?" I ask Bloom, she nods at pick her blacked and give it to me.  
I put it on Sky, I hope he will gets warmer.  
"Where is Flora?" Bloom ask.  
"She is looking for some fruit with Helia." Aisha says.  
"Where are the others?" Bloom ask.  
"Stella, Brandon, Riven and Musa are outside for a walk. And Tecna and Timmy are doing something that I don't know." I explain.  
Bloom looks sad, I look at her, Aisha gives her a hug.  
"It's ok" She tells Bloom.  
"I don't want it." Bloom says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I don't want to lose him." Bloom says.  
"You're not going to lose him. he is strong enough he will fight this." Aisha says.  
"Aisha is right." I say.  
"I know he is, but he eat fruit that can take his live." Bloom says.  
"He wouldn't die." I tell her.  
"Flora will take care of him when she is back, and then he will be fine." Aisha says. I know Aisha is right, Flora will take care of Sky and the others who are hurt, but I still getting a bit worried about her. Can she handle this?  
I open my mouth to say something but Flora and Helia walk in with some fruit in their hands.

"Flora?!" Bloom says loud Flora looks at Bloom and I think she see the tears and runs toward us.  
"What's wrong Bloom?" Flora ask. I look at Flora, she looks tired but we all are. She seems fine, but I don't know.  
"Sky." Bloom says.  
"He don't want to wake up." I explain. Flora scares when I say that.  
"Can I look at him?" She ask soft.  
"Please." Bloom says.  
"Bloom go outside and let me handle this, take a walk." Flora says. I see that Bloom hesitate but she walks outside with Aisha.

"Helia give me the bowl with water." Flora tells Helia. Helia walks with the bowl towards here. She rips a part of the cape from Sky and makes it wet and put it on his forehead.  
"He is cold, not warm." I tell her.  
"I know." She says.  
"What's wrong with him?" Helia ask.  
"A few days ago he eat some poisonous fruit, if you eat one nothing will happened but if you eat more you can die." Flora explain quit.  
"So Sky is going to die? Why didn't you say that earlier?" I ask her.  
"It's not sure he is going to die, but we have to take care of him. I can't let him die." Flora says. "I promised Bloom." she says soft.  
"He isn't going to die. He will be fine." Helia says.  
Flora didn't say anything. and just start to take care of Sky.

I notice that Flora is very careful probably because she don't know everything.  
"How do you know that what you do is good?" I ask.  
"when I was little my mom learned me a lot about taking care of others. And to answer your question I don't know it's just something I my head that says what I have to do." Flora explains.  
"Alright." I keep looking at how she takes care of sky. after a while she stops.  
"what have you done." I ask.  
"He is warm now, and I give him some food. Tomorrow I will go looking for an antidote for the berry he eat. " Flora says.  
"What are you going to tell Bloom?" I ask.  
"The same as I tell you." Flora says.  
"If you know Sky eat the berries. Why didn't you look for the antidote already?" I ask.  
"Because something it isn't necessary because someone is strong enough for it. and Sky was strong enough. Besides the antidote has to be fresh." Flora says.  
"I will go with you tomorrow." I say.  
"No you can't walk like that." Helia says. "I will go with her, and Riven will be with us to."  
"Alright." I say

After a while Aisha is back. I walk towards her and Bloom walks towards Sky. and start talking to flora.

"Hey honey." I say to Aisha.  
"Hey." She says and sit down beside me.  
"How is he?" she ask.  
"They are looking for an antidote." I say.  
"Good." She says.  
"Why don't you sleep for a while. You look very tired" I say.  
"No I have to stay awake." She says.  
"No you are going to take a rest. So you will be strong. And then after you slept we are going to look at you wound." I say  
"No my wound is fine." She says.  
"No it isn't." I tell her.  
"Fine." She says. she lay her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. and that is the moment I start thinking.

What if we don't get out of here? What if we all die here? What if I can't marry with my love? What if I can't tell my family I love them? What if… there are a million questions in my head.  
I feel pain everywhere in my leg, my head and my heart.

I look at Aisha, she is so beautiful, so sweet, so nice and so sporty. I couldn't wish for a better girlfriend. But it hurt me when is see her like this. It breaks my heart in little pieces.

"Nex?" Aisha is awake and I look at her. I see pain in her eyes.  
"What is wrong?" I ask.  
"My back. It hurts. Please look at it." she says.  
"Alright. Flora!" I call for Flora and she walks towards us.  
"What's wrong?" she ask.  
"Please take a look at the back form Aisha." I say she nods and start looking.  
"the wound is ignited." She says. "I have to clean it. I'm sorry."  
she start cleaning the wound, I can see the pain in the eyes from Aisha. With my hand I go to her cheek.  
"You will be fine." I tell her. Flora finish cleaning.  
"Tomorrow before I go I want to see you wound again." She says. Aisha nods she lays her head on my shoulder and I start stroking her hair.

It's starting to get late. And we all eat the food that Tecna and Timmy made.  
"it taste good." Brandon says.  
I look at Brandon and Stella, Stella is getting better her memory is starting to get back.

We start talking and Bloom is very quiet. And I know why, I understand her.  
it start to get dark.

"He is here." Stella says.  
"Who?" we all ask surprised.  
"Valtor and his friend." Stella says.

 **R &R**

 **Hello everyone, first thank you all. And happy new year, again.**

 **I know this chapter is short. But I don't had a lot of time to write so, this chapter isn't that good. Also please keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Last time: Stella thinks Valtor is back. But is he? Sky life is a danger what will happened?**

 **Also thank you for the reviews and the tip. I will do what I can. And I know my English isn't that good but I promise I will do what I can to make it better. I'm sorry!  
Also Flora is working hard I know, and I know what I was writing and I know what will happened when I push it up, so hope you will like it. But thank you ****J**

 **Btw I sound a little bit like a bitch if I read it again, but I don't mean it in a bitch way I'm sorry for that.**

 **...**

 **Important: I want to know what you want in this story, like wolves or something like that. Everything is possible so let me know what make the story better!**

 **...**

 **Riven POV.**

"Stella no one is here. Just us." Brandon says to calm her down.  
"I'm sure he is here, I can feel it. I can see him" Stella says and start to panic.  
"Stel calm down." Bloom says.  
"No he's here he want something but I don't know what." Stella says and now she is starting to get crazy.  
"Stella he isn't here. He is somewhere else where he is stuck. He can't get out." I say.  
"Riven is right, he is gone." Brandon says.  
"NOOOOO!" Stella yells and she start to panic more and more. And after that she pass out.

I look around and see that it starting to get late, Aisha, Nex, Flora and Musa are already sleeping.

"Hey man." Helia says to me  
"Hey." I say.  
"Tomorrow we are going to look for an antidote and I was wondering if you will come to?" Helia ask me.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"We have to look for that antidote but I don't want to go with just two so I was wondering if you want to come." Helia says.  
"Fine I will go with you and….?" I ask  
"Flora because she know where we looking for." He tells me.  
"Helia I'm worried about her, she feels like a little sis for me and she is working so hard to make sure everyone will be alright but she forget herself." I say/  
"I know. I'm worried to but she don't want to listen to me. Riven please help me, tell her the thing I tell her a thousand times maybe she will listen." Helia says, it sounds like he was begging.  
"I will do what I can." I say.  
"Thanks, also please keep an eye on Musa she wants more that she can." Helia says.  
"I know, but she is so stubborn, I love her so much but she just don't listen to me." I say.  
"They will be alright, I will tell Musa somethings maybe she listen." Helia tells me.  
"Thanks man." I say.  
"We have to get some sleep, we need the power to survive tomorrow when we looking for that antidote." Helia says I nod and I walk to my love and lay next to her. I put my arm around her waist and I can see her smile a little bit in her sleep. She so cute.  
I start looking around because I can't sleep. Then there is something in my thoughts is this accident and accident. Flora is screaming something and Stella is screaming that Valtor is back, the girls have no power that is strange because when they hurt in normal way they always have power to heal but they just have a little bit power so they can survive. And why are there so many things you usually can't find on this typical island. The question are making me tired and I fall asleep.

"AUWW." I hear Aisha say, with that noise I wake up and look around. Flora is looking at Aisha wound, I look at Musa who is also waking up.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hey." She says.  
"How are you?" I ask her, she looks fine just a little bit pale.  
"Fine, a lot better that the days before. I think that I feel my arm again, but it is a little little little bit." she says.  
"Nice, better a little bit that nothing." I say, she nods and I give her a kiss.  
"Today I will looking for the antidote for Sky." I tell Musa.  
"I'm coming with you." Musa says.  
"Musa please stay here, Helia and Flora will be their too." I say.  
"I'm still going with you." Musa says, she is so stubborn.  
"Alright. Whatever you want." I say, I look at Aisha again Flora is done so that mean we will going to look for the antidote.

"Are you ready?" Helia ask me.  
"Musa wants to come to." I say, I can see that Helia doubts.  
"Alright but we have to keep an eye on her." Helia says. I only nod.  
"Let's go. Where are we looking for?" Musa ask.  
"For the antidote." I say and I turn my arm around her waist.  
"I know that, but how does it look like?" She ask.  
"It is Yellow, and I is almost the same as the berry he eat only that yellow and somethings he is a little bit red." Flora explains.  
"And you're sure that that would be the antidote?" I ask.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Flora says.

We start walking and now I release that nature is so much more than just nature. Musa and I walk behind Flora and Helia.  
"I love the sound of the birds." Musa says.  
"Me 2." I say.  
"I wish I was strong." Musa says. I look at her, she is serious.  
"What do you mean by strong, I never meet a girl that is as strong as you? you can't feel your arm but you are here walking with us to save a friend, you here and try to survive and you say that you wish you were strong. Musa listen you are strong I wish I could say that that wasn't true but I just can't because you so strong." I tell her, she looks at me I can see a tear in her eyes, but it isn't a tear of sadness it is a tear of happiness.  
"That is so sweet, I never expect that." She says.  
"Thank you." I say what makes her smile.  
"We are going to get out of here right?" Musa ask.  
"Of course, we will survive because we are the Winx and the Specialist." I tell her. "Musa I love you."  
"Riven I love you to." Musa says and with that she kiss me and we start to walk faster to stay close to Helia and Flora. When we raids them Helia is carry Flora.  
"Should I carry you?" I ask Musa, she smiles and shook her head.  
"Alright I will carry you." I say.  
"But I shook no." Musa says.  
"I know but I didn't listen." I say.  
Musa laughs and I take her on my back. "Thanks." I hear her whisper.  
We start walking and it feels like we are walking for hours, like 4 hours.  
"How long are we walking?" I ask.  
"An hour or something." Helia says.  
"Oh." Is the only thing I can say. "We are we going to look for the antidote?"  
"Bloom tell us where they found that berry so in normal ways the antidote is there to, somewhere." Helia says.  
"Alright, and where is the place?" I ask.  
"We're almost there." Helia answer.  
"Alright." I say, I can feel that Musa is sleeping on my shoulder, also Flora is sleeping. I'm walking at bit faster to walk next to Helia.

"Helia, there is something that is bothering me." I say, and on that moment I notice that I just sound like a girl.  
"What?" Helia ask with a smile.  
"The accident we had so we are here, is different, how is it even possible that we had a crass? How is it possible that we all still alive? And is this whole thing an accident, because it doesn't feel that way." I tell. Helia didn't say a thing he just think.  
"You are right, this is really strangers" Helia says.  
"Last night I was thinking, Flora is screaming and nobody knows why every time she screams there is something happening with the others and she doesn't care about herself. Stella is seeing Valtor or thinking he is back and every times she thinks that she is start to panic. And the thing that bothers me the most is, why the girls don't have their powers. Because normally they would have. It used to be a spell that is making the powers of the girls weak." I say.  
Helia didn't say anything he just looks at me like I'm crazy.  
"Riven you smarter than you think." he says. "But your right, there is something and we have to know what it is. But it just you and me alright? I don't want everyone to get worried."  
"Deal." I say.  
"We here." Helia says.  
"Yes." I say. "Musa, Honey we are here wake up." she opens her eyes and she is losing balance. I hold her tied so she don't fall.  
"Sorry." Her apologies.  
"For?" I ask surprised.  
"For falling asleep." she says.  
"That is alright, you need it." I say and she is getting off my back.  
"Let start looking for the antidote." Musa says like she never felt asleep.

After looking for like hours, but I mean hours. We didn't find it and it start to get dark.  
"Are we going back?" Musa ask.  
"Yes." Helia says, a little louder than normally.  
"Helia, please let me look for it." Flora says.  
"No I'm not letting you alone. And we have to go back." Helia says.  
"No, please I promised." Flora says.  
"Flora, somethings you have to let go and take care of yourself." I say helping Helia.  
"Riven, please I have to find it I can't go back and say that I don't have it. It will break her." Flora says.  
"Fine, you and I will stay here and Helia and Musa are going back to the ship." I say.  
"No." Helia says. "We are here together and we are leaving together."  
"Helia." Flora says.  
"Flora we didn't find it. Musa and I want to go back." Helia says.  
"Helia please." Flora start to beg.  
"It ok, I will be here and we will sleeping here to. We will be back tomorrow." I say. Helia looks at me and I can see he is worried.  
"Alright, I will stay too." Musa says.  
"Musa." Helia says. "Alright you win, but if we don't find it tomorrow. We are going back."  
"Deal." Musa says.  
"Thank you." Flora says and huge me after me she hugs Musa and Then Helia and she whispers something.  
That night we fall asleep under the open air. I have the feeling that tomorrow is something big happenings. And I don't think it's good.

I wish I know what it was but I don't but I know it's going to be bad very bad.

 **...**

 **So 2016 is started. And that mean New Year ne changes! I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Also favorite or follow is waiting for you! Haha.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story/chapter. And do you have tips please say it!**

 **I wish you all the best for 2016. Hope you will stay the person you wanted to be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **In my last chapter I ask what you like in a story and I just ask it again because I'm just curious. So tell me in a PM or in review, Thank you.**

 **Sooooo Sorry that I didn't update so fast but I'm very buzzy I will update every time I have time! Please keep following and review!**

 **Bloom POV.**

That Sky is laying here, with eyes closed with a pale face and so cold, that he is dying is killing me.  
He didn't open his eyes for one day now. This morning my friends start looking for the antidote. But they are not back yet. I hope nothing is happened.

"Bloom?" I turn my head to see Stella sitting.  
"Stella." I say and she smiled.  
"How are you?" She ask.  
"Not ok, but fine." I tell her.  
"I'm sure the guys get back with the antidote." Stella says.  
"Of course." I say with more power than I really have.  
Stella gives me a hug and I hug back.  
"Stel how much do you remember now?" I ask her.  
"I remember a lot of things now, I do not remember everything but I remember the first year of Alfea and after that everything." Stella tells I can see the smile on her face. But it disappear as fast as it came. "Bloom, He is really back, I can see it. And I know Flora is feeling it. Every time she screams something is happening. And it doesn't take long before she do it again."  
"Stella how do you now all this?" I ask.  
"Every time I fall asleep I dream about my memories, sometimes there is a warning and last night it was about Flora why she screamed." Stella says. I can't believe what I hear.  
"And you are sure about this?" I ask, knowing that she is right.  
"Yes, please you have to believe me" she says.  
"I do believe you. Because I think it's true, there is something wrong with this please. And I know Flora knows more. But she is afraid to tell." I tell.  
"Also everyone is doing so great now, we are getting stronger every day and I start to believe that we are going to survive this together." Stella says. "But we have to keep an eye on Flora. She know something we all need to know."  
"You're right, good to have you back Stel" I say and give her an hug.  
"What are you doing with my sunshine?" I hear Brandon ask and I can see his big smile on his face when I look up to him.  
"She is giving me a best friend hug." Stella tells Brandon and kisses him. I look at Sky sadly.  
"It will be ok, he is strong, really strong, maybe the strongest of us all." Brandon tells me.

"We have to get some sleep, it getting late and we already eat so we can sleep. Have a good night." Timmy says and walk to his bed, everyone does the same.  
"Goodnight." I say and everyone replays on that with the same words.

I fall asleep really fast. In my dreams I'm standing in a room. With boxes with people in it, boys. The specialist, our boys. What is wrong? Why are they laying here? I look at the boxes it seems to make of silver with glass above it to see the people inside. The boxes are standing in a circle in the middle of it is a huge thing. I don't know what it is. But it seems like square box and I could stand in there with all my friends. I look around and see that there is a person standing in de middle of the huge boxes. I want to walk closer I want to see who he is. But with every step I take the person start to look blurring and then everything is black and I wake up in the ship.

I really shouldn't watch movies anymore it drives me crazy one of the things for this New Year.

"Bloom?" I hear someone ask really soft.  
I turn my head to see where it is coming from. Sky.

"Sky?" I look at him he just nod. "Everything is going to be Ok. They are looking for the antidote." He nods again.  
"Thanks" he says.  
"Everything for you. I love you." I say  
"I love you too." He says I give him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Bloom, remember that everything is going to be ok, you have to be strong for me" he says.  
"I will." I say and with that he closes his eyes again and sleeps. I do the same because it is still dark outside.

"Wake up!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes and see that Aisha who is standing there in the middle of the ship looking for something, or someone.  
"What's wrong?" I hear the sleepy voice of Stella ask.  
"Nex, he is gone." Aisha says.  
"Maybe he is outside for a walk." Tecna says, after she said that I can see she remembered that NEX nearly can walk.  
"I don't know where he is but he isn't outside walking." Aisha says in panic.  
"We will wait for an hour after that we are looking for him." I say.  
"Alright." Aisha says still in panic. Then I remembered something she never had a good relationship it was always her boyfriend that wasn't coming back or just disappeared. I can see that this hurt her really hard and see needs a friend. So I walk up to her.

"Aisha he will come back." I say.  
"I know he will but it's just. Maybe he isn't just walk away. I think someone took him. I had a dream last night…" but before she could finish her sentence because there was something outside that made a lot of noise. It sound like a tree that was falling down to the ground. So we run outside.

And I look around and I can see that I did a good gambled. It was a tree that has fall down. I look around to find out why it has fallen but I couldn't think clear. I was looking at the tree the same trees as the one that fall. I start to count 11 so in total it were 12 tree. I don't know why but there is something with that and I'm going to finger it out.

"Bloom let's go inside. I got a bad feeling about this." Tecna says to me and we all walk inside and close the door we made when we arrived.  
"Why is that tree falling?" I ask  
"Maybe he was just old?" Tecna says.  
"Maybe." I say.

I remembered that I was talking to Aisha before we run outside so I decide to go back and talk again.  
"Aisha before this we were talking about a dream you had" I say hoping she would continue  
"Yes right, I had a dream is was standing in a room with 6 boxes and it saw like the boys where in their but I couldn't see them. And there was a box in the middle with someone in it but I couldn't see after that I woke up. And when I look around Nex still was their so I fall asleep again and now he is gone." Aisha says.  
"Aisha I had the same kind of dream." I tell her. She look at me and I don't know what she is thinking.  
"Why?" she ask.  
"I don't know." I say.  
"Hey Girls." Stella says and sit next to me.  
"He Stel." We both say.  
"We will find him." she says. We look at her and she know what we know and that must mean that we all had the same dream.

"We are going to look for him." Tecna says.  
"I will be here with sky." I say  
"And I will be with Bloom, two is better than one." Stella says.  
"Aright we will look for him. If we don't find him in 2 hours we will be back." Timmy says. And they walk out of the ship.  
Stella and I talk a lot and we also laugh.  
"Riven and the others aren't back either." I say.  
"They will with the antidote." Stella says.  
"I think you are right." I say  
"I know." Stella says, and that make me laugh a little.

After hours the others are back, and I look to see NEX walking next to Aisha but he isn't he is gone.  
"We will find him." Tecna says hugging Aisha who is crying.  
It is hard to see her like this. But I am sure we will find him.

And then Helia, Riven, Flora and Musa walk inside. I can see they are tired and that Flora Cried. They don't have the antidote. Sky is going to die, here. Flora walk up to me I want to push her away because I know she don't have the antidote I can see that it break her but then she smiles.

"We find it." she says and her voice sound different. And I want to know what happened.  
"Thank you!" I say and hug her. "And now?"  
"You have to give it to sky and make sure he eats it." She tells me. We walk towards him and I tell him that he has to eat and he eat. But then he looks at me and I don't know what happened but it seems wrong. But he must be fine.  
"It's ok." Flora says.  
and then he stops breathing.  
"NO!" I yell

 **Am soo sorryyy I was so buzzy with so many things but I hope you like it. is Sky dead? Read in the next chapter. I will update everytime I can please forgive me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Last time: they find the antidote. But it is really the antidote is Sky still alive or is he dead. Read to find out.**

 **Btw last time I couldn't see the reviews. But I saw them now and I want to thank you and thanks for the ideas I will do what I can to make you dream come true hope you will read and like it** **J**

 **Not really important only if you curious about me: And yes I'm come from Holland so sorry for my bad English I'm trying what I can to do what I can to make it the best xd. And I'm not good in any language and I just hate it! I wish I was more like my younger sister with that she is so good with language. But at least I'm better than her in other school things.**

 **I have a question to the person who guess I was from Holland. How did you know? Please answer.**

 **And sorry yes I know I made to much ooc. I just think what is coming makes it because that the reason I write this way. And the moments that you not read because I skip it doesn't mean people do not talk or anything like that. Helia is still very protective to Flora but she is pushing him away. And if you wanna know why read this chapter because you will found out I promise. Or maybe just a little bit find out probably I will and with a cliffhanger because I just love those things. Haha.**

 **POV Flora.**

 **A few hours before they come back to the ship.**

No this isn't the antidote. I was looking everywhere.

"Flora?" Helia ask.  
"Yes?" I ask wondering what is wrong.  
"I think we found the antidote." Riven says and then I see the smile on their faces.  
"May I see it?" I ask.  
"Of course." Helia says and give me the berry. "You found it! We can save Sky!" I start to walk towards the way back to the ship.

And then the feeling is back. There is a huge headache. It hurts there are voices. Someone is telling a story is warning me. 'Get out!' I think. 'You're stuck forever' a voice replay. Than it hurt. And I scream and fall to the ground.  
"Floraa. Flora what is wrong?" I hear Helia ask. This is the third time I have this. I can't answer Helia question. I can't answer anything right now. It start to hurt more and then I know one tree of the 12 trees is down. What happened? I ask myself. The pain gets worst and I start to cry. It is the worst time I had this. After a while of a lot of pain and a lot of voice I calm down. And I want to walk.  
"Helia you can let go of me now." I say.  
"No, let me carry you." he says, he is so sweet but I can't let him hurt. I know things nobody knows.  
"Please let me walk." I say, he want to say no he wants to carry me. But I push myself out of his arms. And start to walk. I walk in front of everyone, Helia, Riven and Musa are walking behind me but I can see their eyes. They want to know why I screams they always asking me why. But I never give an answer and I don't know if I will ever give them an answer.

After walking for a long time Helia walk faster to walk next to me.

"Flower?" Helia ask.  
"Yes." I say looking into his eyes. His beautiful magic eyes, so honest, so trustful. I just love them I love him. I look away because in know I don't deserve his look I don't deserve anything. Then he start to talk.  
"Flo, please what is wrong?" Helia ask. I don't want to answer, but he deserve an answer.  
"I just can't tell." I say.  
"Then I will talk. This the accident….. Everything is chasing me inside. And I just don't know how I have to protect you. Because you pushing me away from you. You push yourself so hard to make sure everyone is ok. You are pushing everyone away from you. Why? What is wrong? What do you know? And why are you not telling us?" Helia ask.  
"I do not push you away, I just protect you." I say.  
"No you are pushing us away and that hurts. I'm worried about you. Every time you scream it hurt me to see you in pain, but it hurt me more that you are not telling us something you know. And I want to know what!" Helia says loud. Riven and Musa look at us confused  
"I will tell you everything, but not now and not here." I say, I'm going to tell him the truth I going to tell him everything I know and I know I can't protect him. Because I know they will take him away from me. Like they did to Nex. **(A/N: alright I know right now it is weird and you will have a lot of questions if you don't understand after you read the whole chapter please sent a PM.)**  
"Tonight when we are back in the ship we talk." Helia says. I nod

We walk to the ship and I know Nex isn't there anymore. We walk inside I know I have cried that they will see it. But they wouldn't ask because they would be too buzzy with Sky. I walk to Bloom and I don't know what she is thinking but I smile.  
"We find it." I say  
"Thank you." she says. "And now?"  
"You have to give it to Sky and make sure he eats it." I say and she walks to Sky and give it to him.

He just react normal at the antidote but I can't see that Bloom is worried.  
"It's ok." I say.  
Then he stop breaching.  
"NO!" bloom yells. "What have you done!" she yells at me.  
"Bloom…wait…." I can't finish my sentences.  
"Flora it's too late, he is dead because of you!" she yells at me. And I know if he was dead it was my fault. If he was dead it was my fault.  
"Bloom." I say "Listen"  
"No, I can't you broke the promise." Bloom says.  
"She did everything she could to find it, she didn't break ant promise she did everything she could!" Helia start to yell at Bloom.  
"He is dead." Bloom says.  
"He isn't" I say. Everyone looks at me.  
"He doesn't breach Flo, he is gone." Stella says.  
"No he isn't. It is the antidote. The antidote just need time to work." I say.  
"What do you mean?" Tecna ask.  
"Everything needs time. And so does the antidote. It needs time to work." I tell everyone. "He isn't dead." And on the moment I said that he start to breach again.  
"I'm soooo sorry Flo." Bloom says.  
"It's ok." I say. Knowing that she never was that mad on me, and knowing that she knows I will never break a promise.

"Where is Nex?" Riven ask.  
"We don't know, but he is gone." Brandon says. I walk up to Aisha who is sitting on the ground with a blanket.

"Hey." I say.  
"Hey." She says very soft.  
"We will find him." I say.  
"Flo, he has disappeared in the night." Aisha says starting crying. The strong Aisha, who doesn't cry easily is crying on my shoulder. It breaks me to see my best friend like this. I don't know where he is and I don't know where the guys will go. I need time, I can't change the future but I give it more time.  
"Aisha, we are going to make a plan. To make sure nobody else will be taken that fast anymore." I say.  
"What do you mean?" she ask looking up.  
"The one who toke Nex would take someone else too. When nobody knows. But we have to make sure nobody will disappear without a fight." I say. I can see that Aisha hope is growing again and she stands up.

"Guys listen up!" Aisha says with power in her voice. "We have to make sure nobody will disappear again."  
"and we are going to find Nex." Stella says.  
"We are going to fight the enemy that is against us and we are going to defeat him!" Aisha says.  
"Yeah!" everybody says. And the hope in their eyes is back.

And with that we start to make a plan we work on it for hours and this is only the start of something new.

"Flo we are going to talk right now." Helia says grabbing my arm and walk outside with me. "You are going to tell me everything."  
"Helia, listen. I'm sorry." I say.  
"For what?" he ask confused.  
"This all. Not telling you what is going on." I say.  
"You can tell me now. I wouldn't be mad." He says.  
"I know. But." Before I can finish Helia kisses me.  
"Just tell the story." He says.  
"I can feel nature and you know that. But when it's fake I know it too. And this the whole place where we are is fake. The trees the plants are real but also fake." I explain.  
"How is that possible?" Helia ask.  
"This is a creation from someone. This is trying to break us. They want something from us. I don't know what but it all start with you guys, the boys." I explain.  
"How do you know this?" Helia ask.  
"First I can feel it. Second the person who is behind this let me know. Do you remember the times I scream? He tells me what is going too happened. And I can't help. I'm so sorry." I say.  
"Flower, please, this isn't your fault so don't be sorry. I know you just want to help." He says.  
"We can't get out of her Helia. We can't get out of this place on our own way. It's a kind of test we have to finish it." I explain.  
"Than is that what we are going to do. We are going to make this test and we will get out of here" Helia says. He kisses me and then I know everything will be fine.

"Flo, who is behind this?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know. But the one who is behind this has the headmasters for the schools." I say.  
"Why?" Helia ask.  
"Because they know or weaknesses." I say. "And with that it is trying to get us down. So we would fail for the test."  
"What kind of test is this?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know why it is doing this test. But it seems like he wants to know something he can't get out of the headmasters. We have to make sure we would save the headmasters and the others. Please." I say.  
"We will. We wouldn't let the _shadow_ win this battle." Helia says. I know he is right and I know that we are going to defeat him. And I giggle.  
"Why are you giggling?" he ask smiling.  
"Because you just called it the shadow and I just like that name." I say.  
"Flora do you think Valtor is behind this?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know. But everything is possible." I say.  
"We will defeat him." Helia says.  
"Helia you have to promise that when I scream you will watch everyone. So they will be save. Alright?" I ask.  
"Of Course, but you have to be safe to." Helia says.  
"I will." I say. "Thank you."  
Helia looks at me surprised.  
"For what?" he ask confused.  
"For listing, it feels good to tell it someone." I say, and I know it's true it is ok to tell someone about what happing because you will be stronger together.  
"No thanks Flower." He says and kiss me. Then we are staring in each other's eyes and I can see the eyes I love. The person I love the reason I love him. His sweet voice, his sweet laugh everything I love about him. And I will never let that go.

I let go of him and I get a headache. I know something is wrong. The others!  
"Helia." I say in one breath. "The others…inside."  
He looks at me picks me up and run inside to the others. And then the nightmare start.

 **So what is going to happen?  
Please let me know what you think.  
Also can you please answer the question I ask in the beginning?  
And let me know if you want something in the story!**

 **I will update as fast as possible for me, sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Last time: Sky is ok. Flora tells Helia about everything she knows about the place and why she yells. And then it happens again what is going to happened? and Nex is gone.**

 **Also this will be a short chapter because nobody knows what really happened to Nex and I don't want to tell you yet. XD**

 **POV Nex.**

 **A few hours earlier.**

I wake up 'next' to Aisha she is sleeping, so peaceful. My hand is on her middle. Her head is on my chest. She is the beautiful person I ever saw.  
Before I met Aisha, I never thought I could love. I was wondering off there is somewhere that someone I can hold, or there would be a place where I can go? I searching for warmth but my world was cold without a love.  
The days turned to years and it seems so long. I tried to go solo been on my own. And then I met Aisha she was trying to push love away. But I couldn't let go I just had to have her. She was the heart I was looking for and know I living in a dream that will never stops. I close my eyes. And fall asleep again.

I want to open my eyes and see the beautiful lovely person that used to be next to me. but I can't. I can't open my eyes, I try it so hard to open them but it seems impossible. After a while of trying I give it up. But then I remember than I have a hand that can open my eyes. That is what I'm going to try.  
I want my hand to my eyes but it seems impossible just like open my eyes.  
I can't open my eyes I can't move my hand, so I try my body and even that I can't move.

What is wrong with me? I want to ask it out loud but I can't move my mouth and if I could there wouldn't be noise.  
Where am I? What is going on?

After a lot of question in my head I start to listen if I can hear something.

"He is awake I can see it on the scum." I hear a woman voice say.  
"Good." A male voice says.  
"We have to get the others." the woman says.  
"Fast." another woman says.  
"How? One of them knows too much." The woman spoke.  
"I know. It was my plan." The male voice says.  
"Why? It can break all or plans" the woman says.  
"Yes or it can break her or her friends." the man says.  
"Smart." The woman says.

Who are they trying to break? I think deep inside my brain and then I know it. Stella. They want to break her.  
Stella thinks she is getting crazy. But she wasn't. the whole time it was this man who was controlling her though.  
I have to get out of here. I have to go to Stella to warn her. And I have to see Aisha again. I miss her so much.

"Do you think he can hear us?" The man ask.  
"No he can't" the woman answer. I want to laugh out loud. But I can't and it is better that way because I don't know what will happened.

"What are we going to do when we have all the boys?" the woman ask.  
"Then? When that happens the girls will be here in no time and then the plan is started when they walk in here there is no way back. They would be stuck in this." The man says.  
"Boss, there is a way out." Another woman says.  
"I know but they don't. so don't ever say a word about it." the man answers.  
"Yes Sir." The woman says and with that I can hear she stands up and walks outside.  
"Sir you have to see this, this young man is thinking." The woman says, this is the woman who is talking all the time.  
"About what?" the man ask.

They can read my mind? I have to block them out so they can't read it anymore. How am I supposed to do that? Think Nex think. if they can't, I don't know how. I have to make another plan fast.

I have it! just think of something else. Just think about something else.

Aisha. Why can't I open my eyes.

"He knows that he can't move or open his eyes." The woman says.  
"You can read his mind?" the man ask.  
"of course I can. He is wondering why he can't open his eyes and he is replaying that in his head all the time." The woman says.  
"He isn't that smart." The man says.  
"I will check on him later. We have to go." The woman says. I hear that they are walking out of the room.

I am alone.

Alright I have to make a plan so I can block them out when they are trying to read my mind.  
They can read my mind, but when I thought about Aisha they didn't know. I was thinking about Aisha and then why I can't open my eyes and then about Aisha and then they stopped.

I have to think about my true love to block them out!  
I was so happy when I found that out but then I hear a loud scream. and I recognized that scream but I don't know who it is.

"I NOT GOING TO TELL YOU." a woman screams. It's Miss Faragonda.  
What is she doing here? What must she tell?  
"You have to tell. This test have to be complete. I have to see who wins." The man says.  
"No, you're sick. We are not going to help you." another man says, it was Saladin.  
Why is he here?  
"You have to help I have to know the truth." the man says.  
"With truth?" A woman ask. Is it is this Miss Griffin?  
"You will find out soon. You only have to tell me." the man says.  
"We won't." Saladin says.  
"We will come after the answer. Watch it. next time it isn't going this easily." The man says. then the noise stops everything is quiet.

"We have to get out of here, when he knows the truth they will be in great danger." Saladin says.  
"I know. They don't know the plan. They don't know anything. and we have to make sure they will never know." Miss Faragonda says.

Where is she talking about?  
I have to get out of here. To warning Stella fast before she is in great danger.

Footsteps come closer and then someone says something to me.  
"I'm so sorry. But I don't have a choice he killed them. I will help you. I promise." The voice of a little girl says.

 **I really hope you like this chapter please let me know in the reviews!  
sorry again for the short chapter but I don't want to spoil already so I just keep it mystics. Hope you like it.**

 **Have a good day/Night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Last time: Nex is hearing things but can't open his eyes or can't move his body. Why are the headmaster here and what are they must tell? And what has Stella to do with this?**

 **Also at the moment I'm very buzzy with school, Soon I will have test. I will update soon but I can't promise everything. Hope you will keep looking for the new chapter.**

 **POV Riven**

Helia walks in the ship he is carry Flora like a bride style.  
"What is wrong?" I ask.  
"We have to protect or self. Close the door make sure everyone in inside." Helia says laying Flora down.  
"Why?" Musa ask.  
"Please listen I will explain everything later." Helia says, I can hear the panic in his voice.

We do what he said, I check of everyone is inside. And they are all inside.

Aisha closes the door. And we all look at Helia.  
"Please make sure everyone will be save. So please take someone you will protect. Aisha I will protect you." Helia says.  
"And Flora?" I ask.  
"She will be save I promise." Helia says. Aisha walks towards him.  
"Musa I will protect you." I say.  
"Thanks, I have your back." She tells me. I smile.

Then it all happened. There was a huge wind. The ship start to move a little bit. Musa makes her grip on me stronger. I can feel her heart. It pounds loud.  
I hear someone scream it is Stella. Something is wrong with her.

"You never get out of here." I hear someone say. I look at Musa. She looks at me.  
"did you hear that voice?" I ask her.  
"with voice?" she ask.  
"Never mind." I say

"This is a game, you can only survive if you pass for the test." The same voice say.  
"Riven did you hear that." Musa ask, I just nod.  
What game did he mean, where was he talking about.  
"Sky…." Bloom says.

I look up to see Sky, he is getting….invincible.

"Helia!" Bloom says. "I can't do anything."  
I look at her, she start to cry. When Sky disappears.  
"Sky wasn't here, he was outside. This was a trap and image." Helia says disappointing.  
"You know he was outside?" Stella ask  
"No." Helia says sitting next to Flora.  
"I failed." I hear Flora whispers to Helia.

I walk up to her with Musa next to me.  
"For what?" Musa ask.  
"Sky is gone." I hear Bloom cry.  
Tecna and Aisha walk towards Bloom and hugs her very tied.  
"Flora." I say.  
"I'm sorry next time it wouldn't be that easy." She says. After that she lays down and closes her eyes and fall asleep.

"Riven? What is wrong with Flo?" Musa ask.  
"She is tired and something I don't know." I tell her.  
"We running out of Food, should we look for more?" Musa ask, she wants to get out of here.  
"Yeah." I say. "We are going to look for some food." I say to everybody else. With that we walk out of the ship.

"Musa." I say after a while.  
"Yeah?" she looks at me.  
"there was a voice that tells me that we're never get out of here." I tell her.  
"I didn't hear that, I can remember that it say this is a game finish it or fail. Or something like that I can't remember." Musa says. "I'm worried."  
"I know." I say  
"where are Nex and Sky?"  
"I don't know, Musa. I hope we will find them."  
"I was wondering the man was talking about a test, where was he talking about?"  
"I don't know. I wish I know."  
"We have to get out of here and find Sky and Nex."  
"Yes, we have to find them soon and then get out of here."  
"Riven I'm scared."  
"For what?"  
"Losing you."  
"You will never lose me, I will always be with you even when I'm not with you."  
"What if the same happened what happened with Sky with you."  
"Musa listen it wouldn't I will never be gone. I will not walking somewhere alone."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, we're better together."  
"Two is better than one." Musa says, we stop walking and I kiss her. Her kiss is warm her kiss is soft, is sweet, is full of love, true love.

Her hand are on my neck, I will never forget this moment. My hand are on her hips. And I can feel the love everywhere around us.  
Her hand on my neck letting me go, I think she wants continue walking and look for more food. But in stand of that she look at me for a short moment.  
I can see that something is wrong, and she faints. She is laying in my arm. I pick her up and think. We are too far from the ship. I have to wake her up first. I sit her down next to a tree, her eyes are closed. And she is very pale.

What do I have to do know?  
Think Riven think.  
yeah that is it.  
In my backpack is a bottle of water, I take it and do a little bit in my hand. With my hand I go to her forehead and lay my hand on her head. She moves a little and a moment later she opens her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried.  
"Just very tired." She says very weak.  
"We have to get back to the ship." I say, she want to stand up. "Let me help you."  
"Thank you." she says, when she stand it seems like she is falling again.  
"I will carry you back to the ship."  
"No I can walk by myself." She says.  
"Don't be that stubborn." I say, she smiles and with my help she get on my back. In my hand I carry a backpack with some food. Musa lays her head down on my shoulder.  
I think she falls asleep.  
"It will be alright I promise." I whisper to Musa.

"You back" I hear Stella say.  
"Do you have food?" Brandon ask. I throw him the backpack then he notice that Musa is sleeping. "is she ok?"  
"I don't know." I say  
"let me take a look at her" Flora says. I want to say no, but I can't because I know how much Musa would hate it if I say that.  
"Alright." I say. My heart is beating really fast, and I have to control it. my heart beat has to be lower than this.

"let see." Flora says soft. she looks at Musa who is laying on her bed, I sit next to her. My hand hold her hand.  
She is cold, and I don't know what it is.  
"I think she is sick." Flora says, but it wasn't to us. it was to someone else or herself.  
"What?" I ask, but I know what I heard. She looks at me.  
"I think she is sick." Flora says. and this time it is to us. Against who was she talking first?  
"What do you think she has?" I ask hoping that it is not too bad.  
"Just flu I think" Flora says. "It will be alright she just need rest, al lot of rest."  
"She will, I will make sure she get enough rest." I say.

I start to worry about her. About everything about the voice I heard. About what kind of test he meant.  
And a new question: are there more people on the island then just us?

"Do you think there are more people on the island?" I ask out loud. Everyone looks at me and I think they start thinking.  
"Yes." Flora says.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"I don't. but you ask do you think." Flora says. but she knows more. She just don't want to tell. But I will figure out what she is hiding.  
"I think Flo is right, there are more people. People like us." Tecna says  
"Why do you think that?" Brandon ask.  
"Easy, because this is a game for the people and you can't play a game with one team you need more." Tecna says. Tecna is smart very smart, I wouldn't think like that.  
"What kind of game would it be?" Timmy ask.  
"A test to survive." Helia says.  
"And how can we win?" Stella ask.  
"Survive this. All of this." Flora says.  
"But nobody know what will happened next" Brandon says.  
"I think more people will disappear." I say.  
"I think the boys will disappear." Tecna says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because….." Flora wants to say something but she closes her mouth again. And that moment Musa wakes up.

"Riven?" she ask weak.  
"Yes?" I look at her.  
"Do you have some water for me?" she ask.  
"I have, I will be right back." I say and stand up to get some water.  
when I get back she sit, I give her the water and she smiles at me.  
"Thanks." She says.  
"no problem love." I say.  
"Riven please forgive me." she says.  
"For what?" I ask.  
"everything." She says.  
"There is nothing to forgive." I say.  
"Thank you." she says. with that she falls asleep again.  
this whole island is chasing us, inside, outside everywhere. What is going to happened next? Who is the next one who will disappear. I will figure it out for you my love.

"Riven" Helia says.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Flora told me everything. We need time. I can't tell now not here, I will tell you. you have to wait. And don't be mad." Helia says. I just nod.  
I hear something from outside. Footsteps. I look around. Count everyone. we are complete.

Who is outside?

 **So hope you like the chapter. I will update every time I have time. Please let a review behind, I am really thankful for that!**

 **Also this has nothing to do with the story but I have to say it. in live you have ups and downs but when you down you have to get up again. So don't stay down and find a way to the top. Be yourself and love yourself you are worth it in every way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Last time: Sky is gone, Musa is sick. Helia is going to tell Riven the whole story. And someone is with them not inside but outside.**

 **Bloom POV.**

There is someone on the rove of the ship. I can hear the footsteps, everyone can hear. I look around I want to see the person on the rove. But I know I can't.

"Bloom." Stella says, she takes my hand. She hold it tied. She is afraid so I am. We can't lose someone else. Sky is gone he isn't here anymore. Nobody knows where he is. he is gone.  
"Stella, we have to fight." I tell her.  
"We don't have powers." Stella says.  
"Maybe we just have to believe." I say. After the first time we tried to use it, it didn't work. Maybe just maybe as we believe we have magic we can.  
"Bloom it is useless." Stella says.  
"No it isn't. after all my life exertions I learned a lot. but the important thing is: believe. We have to believe." I say.  
"Bloom…." Stella says.  
"Stella please give it a change." I say.  
"Alright." Stella says.  
"Girls. Maybe we have to believe." I say.  
"believe in….?" Tecna wait till I finish her sentences.  
"Believe in our magic. I don't think it is gone. I think it is hide in us because we believe we don't have it anymore. But we have to believe that is not true we have to believe we have powers because we have" I say.

"Bloom, I want to believe but I just can't we lost our magic." Tecna says.  
"No, we don't we have it I can feel it so you can too." I say.  
"Bloom is right." Musa says. I look at her, confused. I know I said all that stuff but I didn't believe in it.  
"Yeah, Bloom is right. I feel so much stronger now." Aisha says. and with that I start to believe to. I believe my powers are back I can feel it. I can feel it!  
"I told you." I say cheering.  
"Thankyou Bloom." Flora says she hugs me and the others did to. And then I remembered there is someone outside. Again we here foodsteps it isn't one or two. It sound like a million. But I know I'm wrong on that point. I think there are 10 people outside. It sound like ten people.

"We have to go outside." I say.  
"We better stay inside." Flora says, then she notice something. I don't know what I don't know why she seems very relief.  
"flora?" I ask.  
"Yes?" she looks at me.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Something good." She says. then she smiles to me and start to talk to Helia who smiles to. I think it was very good.

"We have to take a look outside." Riven says after a while.  
"Alright." Helia says, he opens the door and he is the first one who steps outside.  
We all follow him when we are outside we look up to the rove. I want to count the people maybe it is ten, like a though.

Riven is holding Musa, she is better but not that much after she woke up she seems ok, but I don't know for how long.

When we are outside I see the things, I was wrong, on the rove where 5 things, they aren't people or animals they are just things. With each four feet. I look at them again, is that even possible? I look at them again.

"Do they have four feet?" I hear Stella ask.  
"Yes." Brandon says, I can hear the he is confused.  
"We have a message." One of them says, he keeps running.  
"Lets hear." Aisha says.  
"you can read It by yourself." It says again. He throws something to us. I want to catch it but then suddenly there is smoke, a lot of smoke. I can't see anything. somethings hit the ground probably the letter. And then after a minute the smoke is gone. Just like the things.

I walk up to the paper, it is coiled. I open it and start reading out loud:

 _Hello,_

 _This is a warning, or you can say a tip or a puzzle…. This is a test, a test to survive.  
I will never tell you why you have to do this. I will tell you the information you need.  
I will have the others soon. I know that is going to happened. I know you all will fight. But the one knows the truth, one of you will break. One of you will never go back. One of you has a chose, just one can break out and one will see her love. You all know that it is going to happened that you never can get out of here. Just one knows it all. _

_I know it all._

That was the letter. I can't see the tip. The only thing I can see is puzzle I don't understand.

Everyone looks at me, at each other. I don't think they understand. Then Riven says something.  
"This seems like, a test." He says. I know it sound stupid and I know it is. but he is right.  
"You read it." Musa says. with a duh noise in her voice.  
"That is not what I meant. What I mean is that this is a test. Sky and Nex are gone and so will we. We the boys. One by one we should be taken. " Riven says.  
"How do you know?" I ask, not understanding a word from what he said.  
"he said: I have the others soon. Sky and Nex are first after that Timmy, Brandon, Helia and I will be taken. I think I'm not sure." Riven says.  
"I think riven is right." Helia says.

I look at them, why do they think that?  
"I think they are right." Flora says.  
"How does everyone knows that?" I ask.  
"Just a feeling." Helia says calm. Then I realize that I not very calm right now.  
"We have to survive this test." Stella says. "No matter what will happened."  
"it happened the way it happened." Brandon says.  
"And we will survive, we will fight because we got our magic back." I say, I still don't believe what they said but we have to survive. Together.  
"Can I see the note?" Tecna ask me.  
"Of course." I give her the note and she start reading. I look at her, she stops reading I can see something in her eye. Fear.  
"Tecna what is wrong?" I ask.  
"it a puzzle. I know something but not everything. Give me time I figure it out." She says and walks back to the ship.  
I see how Timmy walks towards the ship, he will help Tecna figure it out.

I look around at the others, and I see Musa. Riven holds her. Her eyes are closed. And she is pale very pale.

I suddenly start to feel very dizzy, the world is spinning, everything around me start to spin.  
"Stella." I hear Brandon says.  
I feel an arm around my waist, I hope it Sky but I know it isn't.

It feels like I am falling but the arm hold me up. I want to see who it is but I can't  
"I can't hold them very long." I hear someone say, I don't know who is it. because at that moment everything turns black.

Then there is a voice. A voice in my head. I can't see anyone it is just a voice. Nothing more than a voice.

 _Hello Bloom,_

 _I will tell you something you need to know. I can't tell you who I am. I can't tell you where I am. And I don't know where you are. But with this I hope you can hear me.  
This is a test, a kind of game. But you already know because you heard it so much. But what you didn't know is that: in this game you and your friends are support to find a key. _

_I really don't know how it looks like and why but that is something I heard from the person behind this all._

 _I really hope you heard this message. Please don't tell anyone. If it goes to the wrong hands I'll not survive this._

 _Good luck._

After that message I wake up, it feels like I am slept for hours. I look around. All the girls are sleeping and the boys are talking. They are worried. They know something. I know it.  
"Bloom." Brandon says.  
"Are you ok?" Helia ask.  
"What happened?" Riven ask. I want to answer it. but can't find my voice to say it. they look at me, they want the answer but I can't I just can't.

A moment later the others girls wake up to. they look confused some of them really afraid.  
Again the boys ask the same thing. And I still can't talk.

I lost my voice.  
now I understand why some of them seems afraid something happened to them to. I lost my voice what happened to them?

 **Whoo, I wish I had more time this week, but somethings it just can't. I hope you like the this chapter. Do you have tips or anything tell them! Please tell me what you think?**

 **I know it is a short chapter. but hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Last time: They get a letter with tips. Also the girls were out. Bloom lost her voice after a message in her head. And what is about the other girls what will be wrong with them? Musa is still weak but she is getting better.**

 **Also this will be a little longer, because of valentine. Hope you like it. And I know it isn't valentine yet but read hope you like it. let me know what you think!**

 **POV Flora**

I wake up, I heard a voice when I was out. It told me something about a key I have to look for. And something about that I'm the only one who knows the truth. Also it told me that is would be better if I don't touch others.

I look around, all the girls where out. I was the last one who past out. So I could see what happened to them. Now I look at them, some seems fine others seems afraid not knowing what is going on.

I look at Bloom, she looks around her mouth moves she try to talk but there is no sound. Am I getting crazy? I look around. Nobody is talking. Helia walks up to me. I look at him he looks at me. his mouth moves.  
"How are you?" I can hear him say. Good I can hear. I look at Bloom who is writing something on paper.  
"Good, I think." I say. I can speak. Nothing seems wrong. I want to stand up from my bed, probably Helia lay me down here when I was out. Helia's hand goes to my arm, he want to help me. I want to take his hand with my hand but when I touch his finger I get pain on the point where I touched him. Helia doesn't seem to has notice, his hand go towards my arm. His hand touch my arm. He lays his hand on my arm. Pain. In my arm.  
"Helia let go." I say soft. He looks at me, not letting go of my arm.  
"Helia please." I say, he looks confutes. But he let go of my arm. My arm burns, it feels like it is burning.  
"Flora what is wrong? Why?" Helia ask worried.  
"My arm it feels like it is burning." I say.  
"How?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know." I say, again Helia wants to help me stand up. "Please, don't"  
Helia looks at me, sad, worried. "Flora…." Helia says.  
I stand up, and look around. Bloom walks up to me and shows me the paper.

 _I lost my voice, what was happening?_

I read it, I feel sorry for her. "I don't know sweetie. What happened to the others?" I ask her. Again she start writing something.

 _I don't know. What happened to you?_

I want to answer the question but I can't because I don't know what it is. "I don't know. But we have to find out what is wrong with the others." I say. Bloom nod and we walk towards the other girls. I walk over to Musa and Bloom to Stella.

"How are you?" I ask Musa. she looks at me confused. Riven is sitting next to her.  
"What did you say?" Musa ask, her voice is weak, but loud. |  
"How are you?" I say again. I look at Bloom, who is looking at me on the same time, she write something on paper with big letters.

 _STELLA BLIND_

Stella is blind, how? I lay my hand on Musa shoulder. But as soon as my hand touch her skin my hand burns. I pull my hand back, fast. Musa looks at me, afraid.  
"I can't hear. I think." Musa says in the same voice as before.  
"It's ok, we will found out." I say, but she can't hear me. of course. I look around for paper. And there it is. I stand up and walk towards it. with a pen I write on the thing.

 _Are you ok?_  
Musa nods  
 _we will found out what it is  
_ again Musa nods.

I stand up and walk towards Aisha, Helia is with her too.  
"Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Yes." she says.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask.  
"cold and warm. All the time it switch ones I am warm so warm I feel like I'm burning and the other moment I feel like I'm freezing." She says. Then I know it, all or senses are working different, Musa is deaf, Bloom can't speak, Stella is blind, Aisha thermoception is different **(thermoception is when you have it cold or warm or different all the time** ) What is wrong with Tecna?  
"What is happening Flo?" Aisha ask.  
"I will explain later. I will check on Tecna first." I say, Helia lays his hand on my shoulder he want to stop me and stay here.  
"Please let go of me." I say soft. he looks at me let go of me, sees that I have pain.  
I walk up to Tecna who is with Timmy, Tecna faces is pale. She wants to stand up but can't do that without any help from Timmy. I look at them confused, wondering what is wrong.  
"Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Yes, just very dizzy. And it feels like I can't stand." Tecna says.  
"The girls has kind of the same thing as us. I think or senses are working different. Musa is deaf, Stella is blind, Bloom lost her voice, Aisha is getting warm or cold and I think you have something with the balance." I say.  
"I think you right. I was thinking when you were talking and I think you are right. But what is wrong with you?" She ask. I really didn't want to answer that. but I have to faces the truth ones.  
"I… it is…every time someone touch me it feels like that spot is burning. My skin is very sensitive." I say. She looks at me  
"So every time someone is touching you, you feel pain?" Timmy ask.  
"Yes…." I say looking at the ground.  
"why didn't you say that earlier." Helia says.  
"I didn't want to believe it by myself." I say. Helia wants to hug me and I want it to, I need someone who can hold me. but I can't it hurt too much when I touch him or anyone else.  
"it will be ok." Helia says.  
"What happened?" Timmy ask.  
"I have no idea." Tecna answer.  
"You girls past out, and now this. What is going on?" Riven ask. Musa was laying on her bed, she was tired, not only because of this but because of everything and she is still ill.

"Nobody knows, but we have to figure it out." Helia says.  
"And we will." Riven says.

I look at Bloom she walks up to me. and shows me the paper where she write something on it.

 _I am afraid._

"They will find a way. we will find a way, we have our powers back. We got it back because of you." I say. She looks at me and write again.

 _Flora, Sky is gone, I don't know if I can live with it._

"Bloom, he isn't gone. He is still here on this island, and he will be back because you believe in it. You will found a way, we will find a way to free them again. Get home and go on a real holyday. We will survive this all." I say, I can see she gets more hope. She start writing.

 _Thank you, you are the best. And you are right. We are the Winx and we will find a way always._

 _"_ that is the way you should talk…. Uhm write." I say, and we both start laughing.

Stella walks towards us…. she tries. Brandon is helping her with walking. If she walks by herself she will bump against everything.  
"Bloom, Flora. Are you here?" Stella ask searching for us, or our voices.  
"Yes." I say.  
"How are you two?" Stella ask, Bloom looks at me she nods, she show me she is fine.  
"Bloom is fine, she lost her voice. but I think you already know." I say.  
"Yes, Brandon told me after she tried to help." Stella says, she is looking at us. but not sure if she is looking. I see fair in her eyes. "Flo, how are you?"  
"Good. I think." I say, she is looking with her hand to my hand and blooms. "Stella please don't touch me"  
She looks in my way, not sure where she is looking at.  
"why?" she ask.  
"I can't handle it." I say, she nods, and start continue looking for Blooms hand, they hold each other's hand just to make sure they are ok, just to make sure how close our friendship is.

That night I stare to the ceiling of the ship. everyone is sleeping but I just can't I am thinking about good old times. When we are fine not here. All together.

 _Flashback, on valentine's day._

 _I was sitting on the couch with my friends around me, the boys weren't here yet, and we watched a movie. I loved the movie. It had a great story. After the movie we talk a lot about everything. And that evening. We were waiting for our boyfriends._

 _The ship arrived and everyone gets out of the ship, I see my love. Helia. He walks towards me and kisses me. I kiss him back. And after that I hug him tied. I look at the other couples. They were kissing and hugging too. I was so happy to see them happy._

 _Aisha was happy to be with Nex, she was hugging him like she knows him for years. I watched them leave Alfea, I know they were going to Magic to a chic restaurant._

 _Stella was kissing Brandon, after that they also walk towards Magic hand in hand. They walk. I never expect that from Stella but she walks. Hand in hand._

 _Bloom was with Sky, I seems then walk towards a new thing of Red fountain it was kind of a motor. But I don't know what it is. Sky was driving and Bloom just hold him. I didn't know where they would go._

 _Musa and Riven are making them self-ready for the valentine concert that is somewhere I don't know. But they would have an amazing time together. I just feel it._

 _And Tecna and Timmy, I don't know what they were doing that night. They go inside of Alfea laughing. And I thought they were playing a game or something like that. but they had a nice time._

 _And Helia and me, we walked into the forest. The beautiful green forest filled with peace's._

 _The perfect time we all had, we would never forget but know._

 _End flashback_

A tear fall down my cheek, it will never be the same. Never. Right now I feel like it all my fault. I keep staring at the ceiling. Missing the arm from Helia around me. missing his sweet kisses missing everything. I feel so lonely now. And with that feeling I fall asleep.

The next day I wake up and remember that valentine will be soon here. I look around most of us are awake by now, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Brandon are still sleeping.  
"Goodmorning." I says.  
"Good morning" they all say back.

I look at them. And I just know it. and I start smiling. I remember something, something I should remember a long time ago.

"What is so good?" Helia ask. He walks up to me.  
"It is just, I remembered something." I say.  
"What did you remember." Helia ask.  
"Something my mom said a long time ago. And I totally forget." I say.  
"What?" Helia ask.  
"Valentine's day isn't only for the love of your live. Valentine is a day you give love to the people you love. Not only your own love. You have to give your love to everyone. to share your love with your best friends with your family." I say. He looks confused.  
"i…" but after that he close his mouth. He don't know what to say.  
"you have to give your love the everyone you love. But you love you can have for one person is different then the love you have for friends so, that you have to do. Love the people you love in your own way. I love you on a way I could only love the love of my love. But I can share my love with friends, but the love I feel for them is really different than the love I feel for you." I say.  
"You are so right. I wish I could hold you." Helia says. he smiles. And I smile back.

 **So hope you liked the chapter and I know the end of this is kind of weird right?**

 **Please let me know what you think of it. and also I want to tell you what I told in the story about valentine is true. You don't have to give only love at the love of your live but you have to give love to your friends.**

 **And in the first place in the beginning of this story I told that I will do in 4 POV, I am going to changes that because of the story. Now you will see a with POV it is in the beginning of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I wanna ask you guys something, on fanfiction I met a lot great people thanks. And now someone need support. On valentines day she put her first fanfiction (from Winx) online. I wanna ask you guys if you can read it or follow her or something. and yes this is advertisement. But probably is it the last one.** **J** **thank you. it is:** Wondergirl4eva

 **Last time: The senses of the winx are working different. How? Also the winx have to look for a key.**

 **Stella POV.**

After a weird dream when someone told me about a key and that I can't not look in the eyes of someone. I couldn't look anymore. I am blind.  
The others have their problems to, but I just can't believe I can't see anymore. I know that it is not the worst that can happened.  
It must be hard for Bloom not to talk, and I miss it to because she was always giving the perfect pep talk. And it must be hard for Tecna that she can't even walk without falling. And for Musa, she is the fairy of music but now she can't even hear anymore and she is still ill. And Aisha she must be tired, all the time she has it cold and she has to warm herself up and the other moment it like she is burning. And poor Flora, she wants to help everyone but she can't even touch them anymore. It must be hard for us all. But I still can't believe that I lost my sign. I can't believe it!

"Stella?" I hear a voice, it is Riven. Now I am blind I have to focus on their voices and I know them.  
"Yes?" I say, looking forward. Not knowing where I have to look for.  
"It is starting to get dark, can you take care of some light?" Riven ask. Since we got here I take care of the light every day.  
"Of course just give me the sign it is good enough." I say, I put my hand up and I can feel the power. I know there is light but I can't see.  
"It is enough." Riven says after a moment. I let go of the light. Knowing that the light will fly and give everyone the light they need. "Thanks."

I never heard it much, but since we got here. Riven seems very nice. He is still very hard but he is so different but it is sweet. Now I see how he loves Musa.

"Brandon?" I ask.  
"Yes?" he says. his voice is behind me. I hear footsteps towards me. "What is it?"  
"I just need someone who I can't hold." I say. He warps his arm around me. I can feel his breath when he speaks to me.  
"I would love to." He says.

Now I can't see I can think. after all that what happened I need someone to hold me, hold me close to him. I start to remember the first day, I lost my memories but I have them back. And then I remember it. Valtor.

He is back I know it. I can feel him it breaks me to know that he is back but my friends doesn't want to believe me.  
"Brandon, Valtor is back." I say.  
"Stella please forget him, he is gone. We destroyed him." Brandon says.  
"Brandon please listen, he isn't gone. He was. he is back now. I don't know why but I know it." I say. In the past Bloom could feel him and right now I feel him.  
"Cupcake…." He says.  
"Please Brandon just believe me." I say. He start to think for a moment, I think.  
"Alright, I believe you. I am sorry." He says. After he said that he kiss me, and I know what he said was true, he believe Valtor is back. I know he is afraid.  
"I am afraid." I say.  
"for what?" he ask  
"Everything. Losing you just like Sky and Nex. Not to go home again. Losing someone. It is the worst nightmare." I say.  
"Cupcake. When you can't see me anymore it doesn't mean I am gone. I will still be with you. anytime I will support every decision you make. I have your back." he says. "I love you cupcake."  
"I love you to." I say.  
"Stella, we will find a way. I know when I disappear you will find a way to find me. There is no need to say goodbye." Brandon says. and I know it is true. When he disappears I will find a way to find him and bring him back to me.  
"Brandon, when is the ship ready to fly again? It like we are here for weeks." I say. And I know it is right. We are here for weeks. And it is a miracle that nobody died for the flu or something. and I know a lot is because of Flora.  
"We can ask Timmy for it." Brandon says, and with that he calls Timmy. "Timmy?!"  
"Yes?" Timmy says footsteps are coming closer.  
"When can we fly again?" Brandon ask.  
"Soon I hope. We only have to make the motor work again than we can fly." Timmy says.  
"Good." I say. And then a have a plan. "Timmy, how many transmitter do you have on the ship?"  
"Zero, The only transmitters are in the ship." Timmy tells me.  
"Can you remove 4 of them?" I ask. I don't know how he looks right now but I can feel he is confused.  
"It is possible. Why?" Timmy ask.  
"I was thinking when you remove the transmitter and you know how we can find them back you can give all of the boys include you a transmitter so we can find you back." I say.  
"Stella that is a worse….." but before Brandon finish his sentence he stops talking. "Stella that is a great plan." Brandon says.  
"Yeah, Brandon is right. Stella that is a great idea" Timmy says.  
"What has blondy said?" Riven ask. I hate it when he says that and I just start to think he is nice.  
"This 'blondy' has a plan" Brandon says.  
"what?" I hear Tecna ask she is far away probably she can't walk  
"she thought when we have a transmitter we can find the boys if one of us disappear. with the sender we will find them." Timmy explain.  
"That is great. Great thinking Stel!" Tecna says.  
"Thanks, this blondy can do a lot more than just give fashion advice." I say, I hear people laugh what makes me laugh to.

And then I stop laughing. In the middle of the dark world that I see someone is staring to appear. And the shadow start to look like a person, and with every second I look at it I start to see the person better. I can see the pale face the hair, the bad clothes. Valtor.

"What do you want?" I ask.  
"What?" I hear someone ask. But I don't know who it is. I just stare at Valtor.  
"I heard that you have to find a key, did you find it already?" He ask.  
"No and if we do I will never give it to you." I say.  
"I know." Valtor says. "So how do you feel in this dark world?" he shows a grim.  
"I feel fine." I say knowing that I lie a bit.  
"Really?" he ask looking with his dark eyes.  
"Yes." I say. "But you make it worse."  
"Alright. I will go to the real reason. You tell your friends that the key has to be find in 4 days. 4 days you don't have more time. And it start tomorrow. Find it bring it to the right place and all of you will get out of here. Almost everyone." he says. I look at him Valtor is a shadow and disappears and my world is dark again.

"Stella?" Brandon ask. I can't remember I close my eyes but I did because I open them right now.  
"Yes?" I ask, hoping I can see again but I can't it is still black.  
"How are you? what happened?" Brandon ask, I know he want to know more but it stops with those question.  
"Fine, I think." I say.  
"What happened last night?" he ask. Last night?! What!  
"Last night?" I ask.  
"Yes, you start talking towards something and then you passed out." Brandon tells me.  
I remember Valtor.  
"I saw valtor we have 4 days to find the key. We have to be fast." I say.  
"Guys!" Brandon yells footsteps are coming closer toward us.  
"Stella how are you?" I hear Bloom ask. I want to answer but Brandon is faster.  
"She is fine, but we HAVE to find the key in 4 days." Brandon says.  
"What!" everyone says.  
"We have to look for it fast." Helia says.  
"We go now." Tecna says. I stand up and I start to see a little bit again it is still dark but I can see.  
"Guys I can see a bit." I say.  
"I feel a little better now, but just a little bit." Aisha says.  
we want to walk outside and then Flora screams. Loud, louder than she ever did before.

 **So chapter 15 hope you like it. and what happened? I will update as soon as I can. But I am really buzzy this week. So I will update soon I hope. Please tell me what you think of the story! What is good? What is bad? Or what you think: maybe you can do this or maybe you can do that! Please let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Last time: Stella saw Valtor again, he told her something. but is he real or is everything a lie. Flora start screaming what is wrong? Also the winx are getting better but it is just a little bit.**

 **Sorry that I update this late, I am really buzzy the last days. I have to do something for school that takes a lot of time. I will update the follow chapters as soon as possible!**

 **In the follow chapters I think 4 but I don't know, you will read about the elements, this idea came into me when I thought about the episode when Valtor used the four elements to destroy all the schools. I just want to tell you guys this maybe it will spoil a bit but don't worry it will be different.**

 **POV Aisha**

I have it cold, but then warm and then cold. And it keep changing. I wish I just don't feel this way. I feel so weak so helpless. And I know I am not the only one. Every girl is feeling this way now. I can't image how they feeling right now. But I feel a little bit better now, I think the spell is start to work out a bit.

We want to walk outside, start looking for the key we have to find. Stella holds Brandons arm and they are walking outside. But on that moment a loud scream start. A loud scream louder than I ever heard before. It is a scream of pain, fear and more things. I turn around seeing Flora fall to the ground.  
"Stay inside." Flora says, her voice is weak, she is sitting their everyone is waiting her.  
"Flora what is wrong?" Bloom ask. Flora don't look up, I look at Helia he is standing a few meter behind Flora. I can see he want to hold her, he want to stop her crying but he know he can't touch her and that hurt him not only him.

Flora stops screaming but then she start to breath heavy, like she can't breathe. Like she is drawing. I start to feel something, is feels like a warning. I see pictures of the island, full of water. And then I know what is wrong. I know what is happening.  
"Guys, stay inside close the door. Girls I need your help. Take my hand and let the magic do their work." I say.  
"Aisha what is wrong?" Stella ask, I take her hand.  
"I will explain later, just now listen to what you have to do." I say, I take Floras hand, nothing that it burns to her, she stand up. she still breathe heavy and I know that it wouldn't stop fast.  
"With our magic we are making a dome around the ship." I explain, the girls nod and we start using our magic. In a few second the ship is in a magic dome. Flora past out, just like I thought. The girls are tired. But seems fine, I look at the hands of Flora. They are red, very red and it seems like it is still burning.  
"Aisha tell us." Helia ask.  
"Alright, there is a tsunami coming over this island. It will break a lot down. And it is already started. It is coming from everywhere. And Flora felt it, she felt like she was drawing in the water." I explain. I see Helia knows more.  
"Helia what is it." I ask.  
"Guys I have to tell you something." Helia says. He start to talk, he explain something about Flora, he explain why see is feeling it and what she knows. And he tell us that he is sorry.  
"Why didn't she told us?" Stella ask.  
"long story" Helia says. before Helia can explain something bumps again our shield. It is the water.

"What can we do now?" Stella ask.  
"Nothing, just stay here." I say. Bloom is writing something on paper.

 _'_ _Is Flora going to be ok?'_ she write.  
"I am sure she is, but you know that she get all the info and she feels everything." Helia says.  
"What if she knows more then she told you?" Tecna ask. She is sitting, with Timmy next to her.  
"I don't know, she is just trying to protect us." Helia says.  
"I know, but maybe the wrong way." I whisper.

It is so cold. I start to shiver.  
"Aisha do you have it cold again?" Brandon ask. I nod.  
"Take this." Musa says, loud because she don't know how hard she is talking. I take the blanket that she gives me and I sit down. It feels like I am freezing. It is so cold.  
Musa and Riven walk up to me, and sit next to me.

And with that I am feeling alone, I start to miss Nex more than ever. I need him. but he isn't here. He is there, somewhere I don't know. I will find a way. I will.  
I miss him more than ever now, I miss his hand, his touch, his breath, his voice, the sweet words he said to me all the time, I miss his eyes, his body to hold me warm.

Before I met him, before I met Nabu, my first love. Before all that I thought my world was cold if we talked about love, I had and have friend. And they are my family but also I never felt real love for someone and I thought nobody is going to change that. But I was wrong. There was someone in my live, that changed everything. My cold world full of thought dreams that I though never can come true where getting real. And after he left me, after his death, I thought I couldn't live anymore. Like it is never happened, nothing of everything. And now, I found someone I love. And now he is gone again. I never can talk about Nabu, even think about him. everytime it hurts. Every time…. And I just don't want to lose Nex. I can't take it. I can't accept Nabu death and I can't accept Nex die to.

"Aisha?" Riven ask. I look up, looking to Musa and Riven.  
"Yeah?" I ask looking at them.  
"Are you ok?" Riven ask.  
"Yeah." I say, but am I ok? Am I really ok? Or am I lying to myself?  
"what were you thinking of?" Riven ask.  
"Nex." I say. Riven looks at Musa. he explain something to her, on a way I don't know.  
"We will find him. don't worry. We will find him! I am sure" Musa says, again loud everyone is looking at us.

 _Who?_ Bloom write.  
"Nex and Sky." Riven says.  
"Yeah we will find them." Stella says. then we hear a soft groan. And I notice that the water outside stopped.  
"Flora?!" Helia says, he is 'running' to Flora.  
"Hey, is everyone ok?" she ask. Her voice is soft and hoarsely.  
"Yeah we are fine. How are you?" Brandon ask.  
"fine." She says with the same voice. Helia is looking at her knowing that he can't touch her. Can't hold her.  
 _what happened?_ Bloom write.  
"Just a warning, and a feeling for what happened" Flora says.  
"Helia told us everything. Why didn't you tell us?" Stella ask.  
"What?" she is looking at Helia. He nods. "Necessary." He says.  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you and I know there was no way to stop it" Flora says. "But now you know everything. This will lead us to the key."  
"How?" Stella ask.  
"Just listen" Flora says.

"I remember seeing you drawing,  
And the moment that water is coming

 _I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When the earth start to shake_

 _I remember the fear in your eyes,  
When everything is on fire_

 _I remember scream with fear,  
when everything blow away._

 _I remember finding the key,  
in the innermost point of your own soul,  
in the innermost point of the power full world,  
in the innermost point of the power from the element,  
in innermost point form the island._

 _Remember that the key will go his own way,  
and shows only for people with a true heart."_

"What does it mean exactly?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know." Flora answer.  
"When did you heard this?" I ask.  
"after I had the feeling that I was drawing I heard a voice inside my head that was saying this, to be honest she was singing." Flora says. "And I can't get the song out of my head."  
"We will find it out." I say.

After the water attack we went outside looking for the key, we start looking in the caves and in the trees. we looked everywhere where we could.  
"I didn't find anything." Musa says.  
"We should go inside it is getting late." Brandon says. Walking inside of the ship with Stella we all follow.  
after looking and all the other things from today we fall asleep.

I wake up because it have it really warm. I look outside and see that is it still dark. I look at the moon it seems that it is 2 AM. I look around, Stella is sleeping on a sleeping Brandon chest. I look at Helia who is laying a few meters away from Flora, who is sitting up.  
"What are you doing?" I whisper to her.  
"writing the song." She replays.  
"why?" I ask.  
"When it is all on paper it is no longer inside of me. I hope." She says.  
"Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Actually no." She says. she looks up.  
"Wanna talk?" I ask her. She seems to hesitate but nod. She walks up to me. and then I notice something, we have 3 days left for finding the key. And we have 3 boys left. Where is Timmy?!  
"Flora, I really want to talk to you about everything. But I notice Timmy is gone." I say. She looks to the direction where Timmy used to lay, next to Tecna. But Tecna is sleeping alone. Timmy isn't here anymore. He is gone just like Nex and Sky.  
"We will find them." Flora says. "We have to tell her when she wakes up."  
"I know." I say. "Still wanna talk?"  
"Can we?" she ask.  
"Yeah." I say. "tell me everything that is stuck in you."  
"we have 3 days, and 3 elements that are coming." She start.  
"what do you mean?" I ask not understanding what she means.  
"Do you remember that song. The song tells us where we can find the key and tell us what is coming next." She explains.  
"And tell us what is going to happened to you." I say remember the song. She just nod, not want to think about the last thing. She looks at the song that she wrote on paper. And she give it to me.  
I start to read it.  
"Flo, do you think there is still water outside from the tsunami?" I ask.  
"Probably yes." she says. "Why?"  
"I think I now where we can find the key." I say. She looks at me, happy and confused at the same time. She want to know what I mean. She want to know where the key is. And I am going to tell her what I think.

 **So chapter 16. Hope you like it. tell me what you think! please let me know. Also let me know if you want something in this story, if you let me know I can fit it in.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

 **Last time: the winx and 4 specailist where attacked. Timmy disappeared. And they have 3 days to find the key. And 3 elements that they have to survive.**

 **Bloom POV.**

I wake up and start looking at the celling I want to talk but I can't. sometime, but only sometime you can hear something from my mouth, but that is just sometime. I am starting to get crazy! I can't talk just write! I hate it! I know I am not the only one with problems but I just can't take it anymore. And now Sky is gone too. I can't take it!  
I hear soft voice, I look up. Aisha and Flora are talking. They seems very serious, I want to walk up to them and listen to their conversation. But I stay here, in my bed. Looking at the others. And then I notice.

Timmy is gone!

I pick up my pen and paper and I start to write.  
 _Guys Timmy is gone, and we have only 3 days left!_

"we know Bloom." Aisha says, when I show them the paper.  
 _is something wrong?_ I write down.  
"It is just we think we know where we can find the key." Aisha says. she start to shiver again.  
 _tell me_. I write.  
"We will explain later. Just wait to the others wake up." Aisha says.  
I nod, and looking at Stella and Brandon. I notice that Stella is sweeting a lot. and her face is a little bit red.

 _What is wrong with Stel?_ I write on the paper.  
"I don't know." Aisha says. Then I notice that Flora didn't said a word. Aisha is the one who talk all the time back to me.  
on that moment Brandon woke up and turns his head to look at Stella and then towards me. I let him know that I don't know what is wrong.

A scream.

It is Stella she wakes up. "What happened?" Brandon ask, I stand up and walk towards her.  
"I had a nightmare." Stella says, breathing in and breathing out.  
"Again?" Brandon ask. Stella nods. I give her some water. The others didn't wake up from Stella screams.

 _What did you dream about?_ I wrote.  
"What did you dream about?" Brandon ask, I forget that Stella couldn't see.  
"Valtor." Stella says.  
 _again?_ I show the paper to Brandon. He knows that it is not a question to Stella but to him.  
"What did he tell you this time?" Brandon ask.  
"a lot, but I can't remember a word. I can't remember what he said." Stella says, I can see she is freaking out.  
"Calm down." Brandon says.  
"It will be alrigh…" I say weak. I couldn't finishes my sentence my voice is to weak.  
"Bloom?" Stella ask. I lay my hand on her hand. "You can talk."  
I open my mouth hope that I can talk again but it didn't work.

 _A bit_. I write.  
"She write a bit." Brandon says.  
"Good. Somethings I see things again." Stella says.  
 _Stella tell us when you remember something._ I write.  
"Stel tell us when you remember something." Brandon says. I laugh a little.  
"What are Aisha and Flora doing?" Brandon ask when he notice that they are talking.  
 _They think they know where the key is_. I write  
"What?! They have to tell." Brandon says a little too loud. Helia and Tecna wake up.  
 _They will when the others wake up to._ I write laughing.  
"they are now." Brandon laugh.  
"What is so funny?" Stella ask.

Tecna is walking towards Musa and start to wake her up. I can see the tears in her eyes, on the moment she notice that Timmy was gone.  
I walk up to her and Musa, I hug Tecna because I don't can talk and tell her that she will be fine. So I have to show her. Musa wakes up and look at us. she also notice that Timmy is gone. And she join our hug.

"We will find them all" Musa says. then I remember Timmy was buzzy with the transmitter.  
 _transmitter?_ I write and I show them after the hug. Tecna eyes go wide open.  
"You genius." Tecna says. "He finished them yesterday." She stands up walking towards them. She counts them 3 in total.  
"Timmy has taken one already." She says.  
 _good_. I write

Tecna takes the 3 that are left and give them to Helia, Brandon and Riven who is walking inside now.  
"where did you go?" Musa ask Riven.  
"Outside. I had a thing to do." Riven says loud enough so Musa could hear it.  
"What kind of thing?" Musa ask.  
"I had to make something empty." Riven says a start smiling.  
"Timmy is gone." Tecna says.  
Riven nods. "I know. But anyway thanks for the transmitter I hope we can be find when we disappear."

"Guys listen." Aisha start. "We think how we can find the key."  
"How?" Helia ask. Sitting next to Flora. I can see that he want to touch her but he knows he can't  
"We have to collect all the elements. Flora was outside today and collect the first step. Water." Aisha says. "We have to wait and after the 3 days we will find have everything after that we have to put them together with our power and then we have to go to the _innermost point_ of the island."  
And then I remember that Song that flora told us about.  
"we just have to survive all the days?" Musa says.  
Flora nods. She looks sad. I want to ask but not now not here.  
"I remember." Stella says. "He didn't only told me things he showed me also pictures. I think of the island. About how it will destroy the island."  
"What?" we look at her.  
"Valtor showed me pictures. He showed me a picture of a cave and a room I saw earlier in one of my dreams. With boxes so big as a body. And a room in the middle." Stella says.  
"I remember that room." Musa says. after that Riven explained a few things.  
"Me too." Flora says. "The boys are there." She says very soft I can't believe what I heard.  
 _Flora what did you say?_ I ask her.  
"What?" she ask me.  
 _you said something about the boys._ I write down. And then I know that she didn't know that she speak that out loud.  
"The boys are in there." She says.  
"How do you know?" Stella ask.  
"I just know." Flora says, she start to look afraid right now. I want to know why.

But I already know the answer when the ship start to shake.

 **Nex POV.**

I still don't know where I am but I know that I am not alone anymore. Sky and Timmy are here to. We can hear each other.  
'We have to be quite right now, they are going to read our minds. Think about love.' I say to the guys.  
I start thinking about the beauty of my Aisha, about her face, about her eyes, about her hair, her soft lips against mine. I love the touch of her skin. I love her just because she is everything to me.

"They are blocking their minds again. I still don't know how." The woman says. after all this time I have still no idea who she is.  
"We have to find out. Maybe they don't block their minds but they don't think." a man says.  
"No, they think. but I can't see what they think. I think they know what they are doing." The woman says.  
"Daddy." I know that voice, she is the girl I heard a time ago. She is here to save me. us. Stop think Nex, Aisha, Aisha, Aisha.  
"I saw something but I can't play it back. We still don't have anything." the woman says.  
"Not yet, when we have to key we will have it all." The man says. "Hey little girl. You know you can't come in here."  
"Daddy, you know you can't kidnap someone." The girls says.  
"I don't kidnap them, they are here for a special reason." The man says.  
"are you doing to same thing as you did a few years ago?" the girl ask.  
"Yes, but this time it is going to work." The man says.  
"But daddy what will happened to the boys?" the girl ask.  
"I have no idea." The man says. Footstep walk away out of the room. nobody is there anymore, not man not woman and no child.

 **This was chapter 17, again I will update when I can, I am really buzzy! But I will update!**

 **Also tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry for the really really late update but yeah I am so buzzy with school! But I hope I can update soon! Hope you still enjoy reading it! let me know**

 **Last time: the earth started to shake! Timmy is gone and the chip is with him.**

 **POV Tecna.**

I open my eyes not knowing when I closed them, but when I look around I remember it. the earth started to shake, Flora was crying in pain. Stella was afraid, Bloom was close to her. I remember Aisha falling on the ground hit something, and Musa who just was next to me. and after that I don't remember.

Timmy is gone, I remember that clearly. I don't know where he is but I will find out with the chip he has. I stand up, and I try to walk but I need something to hold or I will fall.  
"Tecna?" I hear a weak voice. It is Aisha. I look at her and kneel next to her.  
"Are you ok?" I ask her.  
"My head." She says.  
"I will look at it." I say and start looking. "it seems fine. Just a little blood I will clean it."  
"Alright. How are the others?" she ask.  
"I don't know." I say. I look around and see that some of them are awake. And they all seems fine. Except for Stella she is breathing very heavy.  
"Just lay down." I say to Aisha when I see that she wants to get up.  
"Stella needs help." She says.  
"She will get it." I say, Flora is walking up to her and Brandon is next to her.

I take care of Aisha head when I see that she is falling asleep. "Sleepwell" I say. She smiles.

"Tecna?" I she Musa. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I am fine." I say.  
"Sorry?!" Musa says. I nod.  
"I am fine." I say in a slow way.  
"Good." She says.  
"You too?" I ask.  
"Me?!" she ask, I nod. "I am fine to."  
"Good." I say. "How is Stella?" pointing to her.  
"I don't know." Musa says.

I stand up want to walk Musa helps me and we walk to Stella.  
"Are you ok?" Musa ask.  
"Kind of." She says looking forward not knowing where she is looking at.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Long story." She says.  
"Tell." Musa says.  
"the ground start to shake, I start to see pictures about a lot of things, our home, my past, the key, Valtor, the headmasters, wolves." She start. "and then it went black. And a story get told."  
"what kind of story?" I ask.  
"our story." Stella says.  
"what do you mean?" Flora ask.  
"it was our story, our lives, our homes, our feeling." Stella says. "I know awful things I saw. I felt awful feelings, I felt your feeling long ago. And one moment I had pain, much pain, and I don't know why. I remember everything of the story. But that part is gone."  
"What do you mean?" Flora ask.  
"After a lot of feelings I felt pain, pain I never felt before. And pain I never wanted to feel. It was like the person was really really hurt." Stella says.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"I don't know." Stella says.  
"What kind of pain?" Musa ask. I wonder why she can hear so good, but I remember that I can stand good right now.  
"I don't remember." Stella says, then she smiles.  
"What?" Flora ask.  
"You guys look awful." She says.  
"How…?" I hear Bloom says but she stops.  
"It is gone, we are normal again." Stella says happy. I look around and see smiles everywhere. I look at Stella she is hugging Brandon. And Musa is smiling at Riven and Flora just smiles, she is not walking up to Helia, she is waiting.  
Helia looks at her, not knowing what is wrong. Flora stand up and walks outside, she is going to get some ground.

After a while Aisha woke up and Stella, Flora and Bloom are sleeping.  
"why Stella?" Brandon ask.  
"I don't know." Riven says.  
"Why her, why does she has to feel it." Brandon says still mad.  
"calm down. She is strong she can handle it." Helia says looking at Flora.  
"as strong as they are when they are awake, but when they sleep they are so vulnerable." Riven says. Holding Musa.  
"I have to wake up Flora." Helia says walking up to her. She wakes up and hugs him.  
"What is wrong?" I ask.  
"They just missed each other." Musa says. but I know there is more.  
"Tec, can we look for that thing for the Chip that timmy has?" Musa ask.  
"Yeah, great idea." I say walking to the screen. Musa is standing to next to me with the others boys.

Musa and I start looking for a thing, we don't know where we are looking for but when I see it I know it is it.

And after looking for a hour we finally found it. I turn it on and on the screen appear 4 red lighting point.  
"that can't be true." I say unbelievable  
"What is wrong?" Musa ask.  
"Timmy left it in here." I say. But he will never do it, it can't be possible.  
"What?!" I hear more people say.  
"Timmy will never do it." Riven says.  
"I know." I say.  
"maybe they know. And maybe they removed it when they took him." Stella says.  
"Maybe." I say.  
"Flora, do you have a bit of the earth?" Aisha ask. Flora nods and shows it. She lays it next to the bottle with water from the day before.  
"We have to wait, but bloom when the fire is coming you need take it." Flora says, in her voice I hear she is afraid.  
"You will be fine." Helia whispers to her, I can barely hear it.  
"Promise you will take care of the others. And tell them what I told you." Flora whispers back. Did I hear something wrong? I want to ask but I just can't. because I don't know if I heard it right.

"Tec?" Musa ask.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"are you ok?" she ask.  
"Yes why?" I look at her.  
"I called you but you didn't response." Musa says.  
"Sorry I wasn't paying attraction" I say.  
"Helia is next." I say to Musa.  
"what do you mean?" Musa ask confused.  
"I think Helia is the next one to disappear." I say.  
"How do you know?" Musa ask.  
"I just have a feeling." I say. We look at Flora and Helia and at that moment Helia disappears. Right before our eyes, a tear falls against Flora cheek. And I know how hard it must be, but for her it must be very hard because she couldn't touch him for a while.

Aisha runs to Flora at the moment she start to look afraid. And I know what it means.

Fire.

A scream from Stella. Flora falls on her knees Aisha is next to her. she tries to comfort her. I walk to Aisha and tell her that we have to make sure the ship will be save. And we try. With our magic we make a barrier around the ship. Aisha walks back to Flora. I look at Musa, Musa is walking to Riven, I walk to Bloom and we sit down.

Afraid.

And then I feel the pain. Why I don't know. But I am not the only one.

I look at Stella she is screaming, and she screams for more than only the fire.

 **Sorry for the late update, as you know I am very buzzy with school. And I have to focus on that first. When I have time I write this story. But somethings it is really hard to make something when you don't know how you can tell it so it take a lot of time. But I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think!**

 **Also pushing the button for follow/favorite is free so you can do it always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **So I got a few weeks and then I will have my exams but I have to learn a lot for it so I don't know if I can put something online I hope you understand. Also please tell me what you think! because I think it is very important that I know what you guys think about this story and with your help I can make it better! So please let me know.**

 **Ps: I know the last story was bad and short so I am sorry and I hope this one will be better.**

 **Last time: Helia is gone, what is wrong with Stella. And what did happened to the girls.**

 **POV Flora**

I want to walk to Stella, to help her, to make sure she will be fine. But I can't the pain I feel right now is to strong. I don't want cry, not now. I look around, I am afraid that I am going to lose everybody. And I don't want to. I stand up but Aisha pulls me down again, a painshot goes in my body..  
"Flora, stay here." She says to me, I can see that she is in pain too.  
"But Stella." I say, and then I notice that I am feeling the pain to but I ignore it.  
"Flora please don't let me alone." She says. I take her hand and pull her up. she looks at me.  
"You are stubborn." She says soft to me.  
"I know." I say she smiles a bit.  
"Stella?" I ask. Kneeling next to her.  
"it hurts." Stella says.  
"We know." Aisha says, Stella seems afraid.  
"Stel, look at me." I say. She looks at me, I can see the fear in her eyes and she is seeing the same thing in mine. "ignore the pain. I know it is hard but you can do it." I still don't know what kind of pain it is, and I know it hurts but I think it is better to ignore. How hard it is.  
"Flo he is back." Stella says. Aisha looks at me not knowing where Stella is talking about.  
"Stella, look at me. Who is here and what is he telling you?" I ask.  
"Valtor, he is here in the ship." Stella says.  
"What?!" I hear Aisha says.  
"Stella. You are the only one who can get him out of here. You are the only one who can get him out of here." I say.  
"Flo, he is not just here, he is in someone." Stella says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"He is in someone." Stella says again.  
"what do you mean?" I ask not knowing what she means.  
"I mean he is not in his body he is in someone body. He is not playing with her, he is just in her for safety." stella says.  
"Do you mean he is in someone just to can look in here?" I ask. Stella nods.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"I don't know." Stella says.  
"alright, forget about it. we have to make sure valtor get out of here" I say  
"How?" Stella ask Still in fear.  
"with you power. I believe in you, you know what kind of spell you have to use." I say.  
"I can't" Stella says.  
"Yes you can." I say. I stand up and she is doing the same.  
"what if I make a mistake or hurt anyone." Stella ask.  
"You are not going to make someone hurt or make a mistake." I say. She looks at me. the fear isn't gone just like the pain.

Stella nods, says something that I don't understand. In the whole ship is a huge light. And after that I black out.

 _You are awful! You are a disaster! You ruined my plans! You ruined everything! Everyone is getting out of this island except for you! you are the person that is going to stay in this hell! And you know it! you are never getting out of here._

I wake up, sweet is around my face. I didn't know the voice. But I know it was right about every word he spoke.  
"Flora?" Stella ask weak.  
"Stella." I say.  
"I did it! because of you." she say happy. Most of the fear is out of her eyes. But the fire isn't gone. I can feel it. also I didn't black out for long maybe 1 minute just like the others  
"Good job." I say. "How is everyone?"  
"they are doing fine…. Except for….. Bloom." Stella says she is looking down.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Valtor was in her, when I used my power the make him out of her she started to yell and screams and fight with her self and now she is sleeping but I am not sure if she is ok." Stella says still looking down.  
"Stella you did it! you did an amazing job. And Bloom is going to be fine. It just takes a little bit time." I say not knowing it is was true.  
"But without her we can't get the fire." Stella says. she is right or…  
"No, there is someone else… Tecna." I say. Tecna walks up to me also a little bit down.  
"Flora what is wrong?" she ask, she looks at me.  
"You have to do something." I say.  
"What?" she ask.  
"we need the fire from outside and you are our only hope." I say.  
"what do you mean?" she ask.  
"you have to take some fire in something." I say not knowing what I mean right now.  
"Alright I will try it." she says. I nod.

"What happened to Bloom?" I hear Tecna ask.  
"Valtor was inside her. watching us all the time." I explain.  
"What?!" Tecna ask confused.  
"Don't worry, he is gone now." Stella says.  
"And bloom?" Tecna ask. I want to say I know what it is but I can't because I don't know.  
"I don't know. But I am sure she will be fine. She is a strong fairy." I say.

Tecna looks outside the fire is almost gone but is still here.  
"When?" Tecna ask.  
"so soon as possible." I say.  
"Now." She says.  
"no." I say. "it is too dangerous now."  
"But now we have the biggest change." She says.  
"I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt." I say.  
"I wouldn't" she says and ignores me she walks outside. I want to stop her but Stella and Aisha take my arms so I wouldn't walk after her.  
"it is her chose." Aisha says.  
"but what if something goes wrong." I say.  
"that is her problem she didn't want to listen." Stella says.  
"no that is not true she just want to help." I say.

I keep looking for Tecna but she disappears in the smoke.  
"Tecna?" I ask standing up and walking to the door. No response.  
"Tecna?" I ask again. And again no response. I start to worry, I know it was bad to let her go outside.  
"Tecna!" this time it is a lot louder, and in my voice you can her the fear.  
"Where is she?" Stella ask behind me.  
"I don't know." Aisha says. I want to call again but when I open my mouth there is no sound.

Then there is a huge fire the smoke is gone for a moment but the fire is huge.

"NOOO TECNA!" the girls and I yell.

It is all my fault I didn't had to ask her off she want to pick the fire. I should it do it by myself. now she is gone. She is gone because of me. and now is she burned. Why!

I want to scream but I just can't. The pain I have is killing me. it is all my fault she is gone! When the fire is gone we have to go and look for her.  
"Maybe she is still alive." Musa says.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"I just got a feeling." Musa says.  
"Maybe she is burned." I say.  
"Maybe." Musa says.  
"It is all my fault." I say soft.  
"that is not true. It was her chose to do it now." Stella says. "and it isn't your fault. it is mine because I hurt Bloom."  
"And that was mine idea." I tell her, she looks down. Not knowing what to say. And that reminds me of the words I heard when I was knocked out.  
"I just can't believe that you are saying this!" Aisha says. "We are in this together and it is not only your fault. when there is a mistake we all made it because we are a team! and a team is doing everything together no matter what!"  
"Aisha is right." I hear a voice say. I look around. And I hope it is Tecna.

But when I look I don't see the girl with purple hair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Again I will update as soon as possible!**

 **Last time: Helia disappears, Bloom is hurt, Tecna is gone? And can flora get out of this island. And who is the next one to disappear after the fire.**

 **Musa pov**

After Flora explained what Tecna was doing we were all waiting for her to come back. And it feels like it takes forever. And then there was a huge fire. And the hope was gone.

Tecna was gone. Forever…..

And since that moment I couldn't focus. The pain I had was getting stronger. The fear I felt was horrible. And my though were playing with me.

How could I lose my best friend, I know I was going to lose Riven too. And the other boys are gone. What will happened to the girls. When we told each other that we are going back together I didn't expect this. Nobody did. And now we are here. Almost dying in the pain.

Tecna is gone because of us. she wanted to help but she didn't game back. And now she is gone! Gone! How it is even possible that a person like that is gone! Someone like that shouldn't be gone this way!

I start to be angry, upset and I lot more but…

I look at the door again, like I did a thousand times now. But instead that I was looking at nothing someone was standing there, there was someone. It was a girl. It took me a minute to find out that it was Tecna.

She walks inside with the fire in a boll that she makes with her power. She give it to Flora. Who say something that I can't hear. I can't hold back the tears so I let the go. Tecna looks at me and walks towards me and hugs me.

"I am so sorry." She says.  
"I thought you were dead." I say soft. Tecna let go of me and start to tell me what happened.

"So at the moment I want to walk inside the huge fire came and it hit me on my arm. I walked back and I trick at something and I fell. I really don't know what happened after that. And when now I am sitting here. And I can't remember what happened earlier before I walk into this." She explains. I don't understand her fully but I understand something from the story.

"Tecna may I see your arm?" Flora ask. As normal. I never understand someone could be like that. So helpful, sweet, insecure, she is the perfect girl everybody wish for. I wish I was more like her.  
"Musa what is wrong?" Flora ask looking at me.  
"Nothing why?" I ask.  
"Just asking." She says looking at Tecna's arm. "it seems fine. I just want to clean it with some water."

Tecna nods. Aisha give the bottle of water and Flora cleans the wound. "Done." She says. I look outside seeing that the fire finally stopped. We have 3 things and only one boy left.

I look around. ONE BOY! Where did Brandon go?  
"Guys Brandon is gone to." I say. Everyone is looking around.  
"we only have one day to survive and one boy left." Aisha says. she tries to comfort Stella.  
"Please girls, don't worry we will survive. All of us. we will find the boys." Flora says.  
"How do you know?!" Stella ask.  
"Because I just know it." Flora says.  
"Flora is right we are the Winx, and we will survive and get out of here together." I say. I notice that Flora is looking down. Again….

After long talking I decide to go outside with Aisha and Tecna. Tecna wants to the water to wash herself after her whole 'adventure'. And I think I can use it to. So when we arrive I look at the water. It is clean. And I still think that is weird. But yeah I can wash my self so I can't complain.

We walk into the water our clothes are hanging in the tree.  
"How is it even possible that all the trees are ok?" I ask.  
"I don't know. Magic?" Tecna says. that make sense.  
"right." I say.

I look at the sky. The sky is perfect blue and I just can't believe that we are still here, on the island with now reason.

"What is the real reason?" I ask.  
"For what?" Tecna ask.  
"For this, why we are on this island." I say.  
"For looking for a key." Aisha says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"For them." Tecna says.  
"Them?" I ask.  
"Musa stop this." Aisha says.  
"Stop what?" I ask smiling a bit.  
"Musa…" she says a bit annoying. She smiles.

But all those questions are still flying in my head. They don't go away, how hard I try.

"Musa?" I hear Aisha ask, I look up. she is out of the water and she is already dressed. I look at Tecna her hair is purple again but I just can't forget the other look. I am sure Timmy would loved it! hahahahah.

"I am coming." I say and I walk out of the water I dry myself and put on my clothes and walk towards Tecna and Aisha.  
"Tecna I have to tell you something." I say, she looks at me.  
"we now all now it." I say.  
"Now what?" she ask.  
"that you can chance your hair black and it will be perfect." I say laughing. She looks at me with a death look. Aisha start laughing to and then Tecna can't hold it anymore and laugh with us.

We walk back to the ship to see that everything seems fine. but I can't feel that something is wrong. I look at Stella who is sitting with Flora, tears are rolling down her cheeks. I walk up to them and I sit next to them and start to listen.

"Stella please, listen to me." Flora says.  
"Brandon is gone." Stella says.  
"Yes and he will come back! And then we are getting out of here." Flora says. How is it even possible that she can saying that every time! How! She lost Helia she is sick of all the things that happened to her and she has still hope! How?  
"Stel, she is right. We just can't lose hope." I say.  
"I didn't lose hope. I lost Brandon." She says.  
"stella look at me." Flora says. "Do you remember that time when Tecna was gone? We found her. Do you remember when Bloom was gone? We found here to! All the times we lost someone we found them! And now the boys are gone but we will find them!"  
"I know that. But I just can't believe that he is gone! That I just let him go. I didn't fight for it." Stella says.  
"You couldn't." Flora says.  
"Nobody couldn't" I say.  
"But.." Stella says.  
"Stel Stop it. we couldn't that is why we are going to save them. And I know it is hard but you have to be strong." I say.  
"Musa is right." Flora says.  
"Musa Riven is still here, and Flora I can't help it that you are over it! but I just can't be over it!" Stella says loud.  
"I am not over it." Flora says soft looking down.  
"Stella." I say.  
"What." She says crude. I give her a look and then look at Flora.  
"Flora I'm sorry i.." Stella says.  
"It is ok." Flora says. I still don't understand how it is possible that she can act like this after what Stella said I would be angry. But it is Flora she is just perfect.

"Musa?" Flora ask.  
I look up.  
"What is wrong?" she ask. How? Did she know? I look at her again.  
"I just thinking how can you be like this?" I ask.  
"like what?" she ask.  
"Be perfect." I say.  
"Perfect?" she looks at me. "I am not perfect at all."  
"How can you see that! You are perfect I wish I was more like you." I say.  
"Musa stop this." She says. "I am not perfect. And you don't want to be like me. Musa listen you are perfect the way you are and please never wish you will be more like me. because to be you is perfect. Why don't you see it? why don't you see that you are perfect enough."  
"But I am…" I can't finish.  
"Perfect. You are and please don't hesitate about it! because you are! I just can't believe you want to be like me because I wish I was more like you." Flora says. like me?  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I love the way you see how perfect you are." She says. I don't know what to say.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"For what?" she ask.  
"For this." I say.

The day went by and I look outside knowing what will happened. the wind will come.

I walk up to Riven and hold him tide to me. and before I know it he is gone.  
"He is gone." I says to the girls.  
"What?!" Flora ask.  
"Riven is gone." I say.  
"that is too early." She says. she is right normally the boy will disappear after the thing. But he is gone.

"What does it mean?" I ask.  
"Trouble." Aisha says.

 **Heeey I really hoped you like this chapter it isn't a good chapter a little boring I know but please let me know what you think and what can be better next time!**

 **I want to let you all know that you are perfect! That you just don't see it but you are! I know I am telling you guys this a 1000 times but I just want to make sure you get it.**

 **But pleasseeee let me know what I can do to make this story better. Also I want to tell you guys that the next chapter will be more mystery. And if you don't understand something you can do three things! 1: read again maybe it will help. 2: send me a pm so I can help. 3: wait till the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Last time: the last specialist is gone. Only the girls are left. What will happened. are they in trouble? Will they find the guys? Will they find the key?**

 **This chapter will have more mystery if you don't understand follow the steps in the last chapter. I will do this chapter in Flora's pov because she knows more than the other girls know so you guys can know a little more about it.**

 **POV Flora**

"Trouble." Aisha says. She is right, it can't be possible that he disappeared now. That would mean that the wind is over. That we missed it that we can't have some wind and that will mean that all my visions are wrong and that we aren't going to see the boys again.

And then I hear the song again.

 _"_ _I remember seeing you drawing,  
At the moment that water is coming_

 _I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When the earth start to shake_

 _I remember the fear in your eyes,  
When everything is on fire_

 _I remember scream with fear,  
when everything blow away._

 _I remember finding the key,  
in the innermost point of your own soul,  
in the innermost point of the power full world,  
in the innermost point of the power from the element,  
in innermost point form the island._

 _Remember that the key will go his own way,  
and shows only for people with a true heart."_

The songs I more than just a song it is a warning what happened and what will happened but the wind is gone, and we don't have it. so we can't have the key. We can't.

But is the wind really over? Where was the scream. Where was the fear?

"Flora what does did mean?" I hear bloom ask.  
"I don't know." I say. I am not going to tell them what I think I will make them afraid. And on that same moment the ship start to shake. I hear Stella and Musa scream.

I was wrong. but it is still weird that Riven is gone before the wind. But I can't think anymore after a hard slam against my head I am out.

 _When I open my eyes I am back in the room where I was a few nights ago. But now every box is full in every box is someone. And I know them all. The specialist. They don't seem to have pain. Not now. They seem fine._

 _'_ _We have to get out of here' it is Riven. I walk around them looking up to them. They are lying in the boxes lifeless. Not moving like their all dead.  
'we tried a lot of time' that is timmy.  
'Someone is here. I can feel it' it was Helia who spoke that words. He can feel me.  
'Who?' Sky ask.  
'I don't know.' Helia says.  
'it doesn't matter nobody is here.' Brandon says. I am still walking circles around the boxes _and looking at the boys in them. I hear their voices but nobody moves. Not one move.

I stand still above the box where Helia is lying in.  
"I am sorry." I say.

And then someone is coming in the room it isn't valtor. It is a woman I don't recognize and she doesn't see me.  
'Now is someone here' I hear Brandon say.  
I look at the woman still not knowing who she is. and then there is a little girl she is walking up to me. she doesn't see me, she is walking towards me. she walks through me.

"Did you see my father?" the girl ask.  
"No, I am looking for him everywhere." The woman says. and then she turns her face to me i want to look in her eyes see who the woman is but when she looks it is a black thing. No eyes, not mouth, nothing. It is black.  
"Oh." The girl says.  
"Don't worry if he isn't with you I think he is buzzy with the girls." The woman says.  
"Buzzy?" the girl ask.  
"Yes, dear. But he will be right back." the woman says. She looks around looking at the boys.  
"Why are they here?" the girl ask.  
"You know the reason." The woman ask.  
"Why does he has to try again?" the girl ask.  
"Stop this." The woman says. "I can't do anything about it but I will help you father now matter what."  
"I don't think it is the right way." the girl says.  
"It is the right way. after the girls find the key we have to do the last thing." The woman says.  
"Why does the girls have to find it why can't you?" she ask.  
"Because the key will only shows itself when there is a true heart." The woman says.  
"But nobody has a true heart. Not one of them." The girl says.  
"yes, there is a girl that has a true hard most of them have one." The woman says.  
"What will happened to the boys?" the girls ask. "same as the last time?"  
"No this time I am not sure." The woman says.

Not sure of what? I am looking around I can see them talk but I can't hear them anymore.  
"Enjoyed?" a man voice ask.  
"Who are you?" I ask. Still not knowing who it is.  
"That doesn't matter. Of you don't listen to me what I am now going to say the headmasters will not survive." The man says.  
"Tell me." I say.  
"Today you have to bring the key. You have 24 hours. Not one more! Bring me the key. Bring me what I needed and you boyfriends will be fine and the headmasters. But if you are one minute too late. One of the headmaster will lose their heads. Keep it in your mind. Girl." Then the voice disappears the room too.

And then I remember it was all a vision.

I wake up seeing all the girls next to me. they are looking at me.  
"Are you ok?" I ask. They smile at me.  
"We are fine. how are you?" Bloom ask looking at me.  
"Fine." I say.  
"are you sure?" Musa ask.  
"Yes." I say. I want to sit right up sit push myself up and I can feel the pain in my head. The others see it and start to laugh.  
"You were sure?" they ask.  
"I was." I say.  
"we think you hid you head against the chair. But we took care of it and the blood is gone." Stella says. Blood? I was bleeding?  
"Thank you, but you are sure you don't have anything?" I ask.  
"No we all fine. like someone protect us all except for you." Tecna says.

"We have only 24 hours." I say.  
"For what?" Bloom ask.  
"The key." I say.  
"right, Aisha has the wind." Musa says like it is funny. Alright it sounds kind of cool.

"Then let's go." Bloom says helping me up.  
"The cave right?" Stella ask. Cave? With cave? But I know Stella is right. Because she know it. I think it is the innermost point of the island.

We walk outside of the ship Stella and Bloom are taking the lead. We all follow them and we enter a cave. I am holding the wind, Tecna is holding the fire, Aisha the water and Musa the earth.  
"This is it." Stella says. Bloom nods and looks around.  
"And now?" Aisha ask.  
"We have to put the elements together." Tecna says.  
"What will happened?" Musa ask.  
"We don't know." I say.  
"What if it goes wrong?" Tecna ask.  
"Then we will see what happened." I say.  
"But we can't because we have to save them." Stella says thinking of Brandon. On that same moment I think about Helia.

"Girls I am really sorry for this all that I didn't tell things earlier." I say out of nowhere.  
"it is ok, but please promise us that you never lie or hide things anymore." Bloom says. I nod, thinking about what I saw and heard earlier.  
"Flora what happened to the boys?" Aisha ask. How did she know I was thinking about it?!  
"They are laying in boxes it is like they are dead but they aren't they are alive. But sleeping." I say.  
"You mean you saw them?" Stella ask.  
"Yes" I say.  
"You saw them and you didn't tell?!" stella says with a bit angry in here voice.  
"Stella calm down." Bloom says.  
"NO, Brandon is somewhere and she didn't tell us this. This is about our boyfriends." Stella says.  
"Stel, I really wanted to tell you but…" I can't finish my sentence.  
"No, This is about someone I love. I just can't believe you are not telling us this. This is important information. This is something that you can't keep from us. and now you have to tell everything! You can't miss one detail! Not even one!" Stella says to me.  
"Stella, listen I first of all the boys are fine. but you I am sorry but we have not much time so the key is more important than the other information." I say, I don't want to tell them if we are not in time that one of the headmaster will lose their head.  
"NO Flora tell us!" Stella says.  
"I want but we don't have time. If we don't finish bringing the key one of the headmasters will lose their head." I say, I close my mouth not believing what I just said.  
"What?" Bloom says.  
"we have to bring the key in time or we will lose the headmasters." I say.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Aisha ask.  
"because I didn't know how." I say.  
"It doesn't matter we have to make the key." Aisha says. Stella want to protest but Bloom stops her.

We lay the element in the middle of the cave. And we stand in I a circle around it. we have to bring the element together with the innermost point of our soul. So we will do it.  
"How are we going to the innermost point of our soul?" Tecna ask.  
"Think about a thing that made you really happy or really sad or a really strong emotion form something." Bloom says.  
"What is the innermost point of the power full world?" Stella ask.  
"I think that is us. we are the power full world around the key on the moment" Musa says.  
"And when the elements are together we will find the key?" Aisha ask,  
"Yes. after all those things." I say.  
"but isn't it weird that everything has a perfect order but the last part not. In here is everything different." Tecna says.  
"Yeah it is weird." I say.  
"are we doing it good?" bloom ask.  
"no you aren't you miss something." a girl voice says. I know the voice. And I know she is right. But what are we missing?

 **So hope you like this chapter. I will update as soon as possible but you already know. But pleaseee tell me what you think I really need to know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Last time: The winx got a little fight because something was said. Also they want to make the key but discover that the other is different than normal. And there is a girl, who is it?**

 **POV Bloom.**

"are we doing it good?" I ask.  
"No you aren't you miss something." a girl says. I look around but not seeing a girl.  
"what are we missing?" Musa ask.  
"Something important." The girl says again.

"what?" I ask. Still looking around and then there is a girl from 10 years old I think. She is walking towards us.  
"You miss someone with a true heart." The girls says.  
"She is right." Flora says soft.  
"Who?" Tecna ask.  
"Me." the girl says.  
"No one of you have true heart. You all lie ones. I didn't." the girl says looking down.  
"Why would you help?" Flora ask, does she know this girl?  
"Because I feel I have to." The girl says.  
"What is your name?" Musa ask.  
"Liz." The girl says.  
"Where are your parents?" Tecna ask. Flora looked up.  
"that is not important for now." She says, this is not like her she know the parents of this child.  
"Flo is right we have only a few hours left." I say.  
"Let's get to the point." Liz says.  
"Smart kid." Musa says not to loud.  
"But Flora has a true heart, and Bloom and Tecna and Musa and everyone." Aisha says.  
"Not true." The girl says.  
"What do you mean?" Aisha ask.  
"you all know that you have secrets and secrets are some secrets are a more than a secret." The girl says.

We hold our hands together all of us, including Liz. It is weird but she seems so trust fully. And we focus on the 4 things that are in front of us. And then there is a huge light! I close my eyes I don't want to see the light. But there wasn't just only a light. There was more.

Much more.

I can feel it everywhere it start to get hard to hold the hands from the others, I can feel that Stella is letting go of me but I hold her hand maybe it works. But it doesn't I lose her hand and then the whole circle is falling. I hit the ground hard with my head. I close my eyes and seeing black.

The black for my eyes start to disappear. I look around and see that everyone is fine. they are just like me sitting. And then I remember it the key, I look at the middle of the circle where the elements used to be.

But they are gone the only thing what is there is something that is very shinny. A light globe. And it is moving.

"We have to follow it." Aisha says and we stand up and walking behind the globe.  
I look at Stella she seems a little bit pale, just like Flora but she seems to have a headache too but I understand with a head wound. Tecna seems ok, but tired and Musa also and Aisha seems the only one who seems fine and me I am ok.

"Bloom are you ok?" Stella ask.  
"I think so." I say.  
"You look pale." She says.  
"I am fine I think." I say, but I know she knows that I am lying I lie to her and I lie to myself. I am not ok. Not until sky is back and my head doesn't hurt anymore.

We follow the globe it goes out of the cave, I look at Liz she is also following the light I decide to walk next to her.  
"hey, I am Bloom." I say not knowing what I am going to say.  
"I know." Liz says.  
"how?" I ask, looking confused.  
"There are many things in life you don't know but this one is really difficult." Liz says.  
"How old are you?" I ask, I am so confused she is seems so young but she sound old.  
"I am 10 years old." The girl says.  
"You are smart." I say. She smiles.  
"Thanks." She says soft.  
"How do you know all those things?" I ask.  
"I have been through a lot in my life." She says.  
"And how do you know us?" I ask.  
"My dad." She says.  
"Who is your dad?" I ask.  
"Why do you care?" she ask.  
"I am wondering." I say.  
"My dad is the person who has your boyfriends." She says.  
I stop walking, did I hear it right?  
"What?" I ask soft.  
"my dad is the man who has your boyfriend." She says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"You have to many questions." She says. "This time I am not sure what my dad want but the last time he want my mom back, and the time he tried that we lost more than just her again."  
"What is your point?" I ask.  
"My dad want my mom back and the only way he can do that is with the key and the boys. And something I don't know." Liz says.

"Guys the globe stopped moving." Stella says.  
"The key is here." Liz says.

Where? I am looking around not seeing any key. Liz walks towards the globe and touch it. I want to stop her but it is too late. And on the moment she touched it the light is everywhere. I can't see anything. and my head hurt very very much.

The light disappears and when I see again there is a key flying in the place where the globe was. What happened?  
"What happened?" Stella ask, like she can read my though.  
"She was the one the key will show for." Flora says.  
"So without her we wouldn't have find the key?" Tecna ask.  
"that is right." Flora says.  
Stella walks to Liz, Liz is starting at the key.  
"Thank you." she says to us. she takes the key and give it to Stella.  
"For what?" Stella ask.  
"For this." She says. "I will bring you to my father."  
"Your father? We have no time we have to bring the key to a other man." Tecna says.  
"Let's follow the girl." Flora says, she knows what I know that girl is the daughter of the unknown bad guy.  
We start to follow the girl, I feel like we are walking for hours and it doesn't have an end.

But then the girl stops and looks at us.  
"My father can't know that I helped you. so you did it by yourself." Liz says, we nod. She opens a door. I didn't see in the trees and we walk in it. I am the last one and the door close behind me. It is dark and I couldn't see anything I only felt the others when I touched them.

The light goes on and I see that we are in a room with six boxes, the boys. And in the middle of the boxes there is a box where you can stand in. the middle point of everything.

And then I remember the dream I had, the dream that every winx had.

I look around seeing Sky lying in one of the boxes, alive but he looks dead. I start to wonder is this a dream again or is it real this time?

I see a man in the middle of the big box, I want to go there. Hit the man with my power but Liz, his daughter, stops me.  
"Just give him the key." She says. I look at Stella. She nods and we all walk in the same direction.

"The girls." I hear a woman say.  
the man turns around and look at us.  
"Do you have the key?" he ask, he looks at us, all of us. I can't see the man only a shadow.  
"Yes." Flora says.  
"Give it." the man says.  
"First let go of our friends." Musa says.  
"Give me the key." The man says.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Give me the key!" he says again with angrier in his voice.  
"tell us your name, show yourself." Stella says.  
the man nods. "as your wish" the man take a step in the light and I can see the red hair the dark clothes. It is Ogron.

And when I see him my head start to hurt more and more. I just don't know but I feel like I am going to pass out.

 **Thanks for reading this, also thank you if you read all the chapters you are still reading it. please let me know what you think.**

 **Also please let me know what I can do better. I really want that! So tell me. and I hope you understand that I will update as soon as I can. Because I have exams and I have to focus on that. It is really important. So I will update when I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Last time: they find the key with the help form a girl. And they brought it to the man and they discovered that Ogron is the bad guy. And he want his wife back?**

 **Aisha POV.**

Ogron. The name I hate the most. The one who toke MINE Nabu. The one who destroyed my FIRST love! The one who kept me up at night the first days after that Nabu left, the one I still want to destroy but revenge is never the escape for pain. Or lost.

"Aisha. Calm down." I hear Flora say.  
"But…." I say, I want to say something but my voice is stuck in my throat.  
"Calm down. We have to save our boyfriends." Flora says.  
I nod not knowing what I wanted to say. I look at Ogron, an angry look, a hate look and so much more.

I look at the others, and on the moment I look at bloom she faints. I am just in time to catch her with Stella. We lay her down. And after a moment she wake up.  
"are you oke?" I ask.  
"I think so." She says.  
"lair." I say.  
"I will be ok." She says. "just had a huge headache."

"First of all you have to know when you make one wrong move I will destroy them all." Ogran says like nothing happened. he looks at me I look at him.

He is afraid, afraid for me.

"We will, tell us what is your plan." Stella commands.  
"That is not your business." Ogron says, in his voice I can hear some pain. "Give me the key."  
"We want to but first our friends." Stella says.  
"Don't be stupid, I will let them go when I am done with them." Ogron says.  
"No, let them go." Stella says walking towards the box with Brandon in it.  
"Stupid girl give the key and I will let them go." Ogron says.  
"Where are the others Ogron lost them?" I ask.  
"don't talk to me lady. Give me the key." Ogron says again.  
"Daddy, please don't hurt them." Liz says.  
"Liz, this is not your business." Ogron says kind of mad.  
"Daddy please." Liz says begging.  
"Liz is right Ogron. Even with the boys and us you wouldn't get her back." Flora says. we all look at her even Ogron.  
"How?" Ogron ask confused.  
"Whatever your plan is, it isn't going to work. Not even once." Flora continue.  
"Flora is right." Liz says.  
"Where are the headmasters?" Flora ask.  
"I am not going to tell you. first give me the key and let me do my job." Ogron says.  
"You never can bring her back." Flora says.  
"I never told you about her." Ogron says.  
"That is right. You told me a lot but this is something I discovered by myself." Flora says "and you know that I am right and that this isn't going to work." I wonder who 'she' is.  
"Give me the key." Ogron says, this time he is angry. Really angry.  
"give it." Flora says.  
"But Flora…" Stella says.  
"Give it." Flora says.  
"Flora.." Bloom says.  
"Trust me." Flora says soft that only the girls could hear.  
"Alright." Stella says, and walks towards Orgon. He takes the key and looks at us.  
"You stay here in the middle of all the boxes. Don't walk out of it." Ogron says.  
"But the boys." Stella says. when Ogron, the woman and Liz walk out of the 'space' in the middle.  
"You all will be fine." Ogron says looking at all of us.

"Liz I want you to leave this room." Ogron says.  
"no father." Liz says.  
"Go." Ogron says.  
"But." Liz says.  
"Not but. If you don't listen I will make sure Valtor get you out of here" Ogron says. Valtor? Is he really back. it can't be we destroyed him.  
"Please dad." Liz says.

"I told you he was back." Stella says.  
"Stella." We all say.  
"What." Stella says with a little smile. But there is no time to smile. Valtor walks in the room and looks at us. and then he picks up Liz and walks out of the room. The woman walks to a desk and sit down and looks at the computer that is for her on the desk.

"We can start this. Are you sure you want this?" the woman ask.  
"Yes, I have to." Ogron says.  
"Ogron, listen please, you can do this but you will not get her back at all. She is gone and you know it is your own fault." Flora says, where is she talking about.  
"You don't know anything." Ogron says.  
"Ogron, Flora is right. You can't do this. And you know we will get out of this island." Bloom says.  
"You wish." Ogron says.  
"Bloom is right, you know we will escape with everyone." I say.  
"Maybe, maybe not." He says looking at Flora. I look at her, she looks away.  
"We will make sure the boys will get out of there." Stella says looking at the box with Brandon in it.  
"If you let me do my job, I will make sure the boys will be save and then go back to Alfea with the headmaster. But I will only let them go when you let me do my job." Ogron says.  
"Deal." Bloom says fast.  
"Alright." Ogron says with a smile.

Ogron walks to the woman and on the moment I want to walk out of the room we are standing in, there is a shield. And I can't walk out of here. Nobody can. We are stuck in here.

He smiles at us. I can't hear him anymore nobody can.

"We have to make sure he will let the boys free." Bloom says.  
"He will." Flora says.  
"How do you know?" Stella ask.  
"Stella please not again." Flora says.  
"She didn't tell us things." Stella says.  
"Stella, Flora is right it is not time to fight." I say.  
"Guys Stella is right, I didn't tell everything. And I am not going to. But I need to tell you something." Flora says.  
"What?" Tecna ask looking at her.  
"I can't get out of this island." Flora says.  
"That is not true." Bloom says.  
"We can get out." I say.  
"You can, I can't" Flora says.  
"Why?" Musa ask.  
"I let stella do the spell so Valtor can come out Bloom. but with that he 'cursed' me." Flora says.  
"What?" we all say.  
"I am sorry." Flora says.  
"Flo, you know we wouldn't leave without you. we will get you out of here to. we are going together remember." Musa says.  
"It is too dangerous I want you to get out of her and never go back." Flora says.  
"No." I say.  
"I am not asking you this. I am saying this and you have to listen." Flora says.  
"Flora, we are not letting you behind." Bloom says.  
"Yeah. And there is no discussion possible about it." Tecna says. we stopped talking. And look outside.

"He can hear us." Tecna says after the silence.  
"True." Stella says.  
"What does he need from the boys?" I ask.  
"He needs a bit from everything, and with his magic he can take everything he needs." Flora explains.  
"Why?" Bloom ask.  
"So she can life again." Musa says.  
"Who is she?" Flora ask.  
"I though you know that." Tecna says.  
"No all I said before I didn't know I just guessed." Flora says.  
"But what does he need the most?" I ask.  
"A piece of their hearts. So she can be alive again." Flora says.  
"Will that chance the boys?" Bloom ask.  
"No they will never know if we wouldn't tell." Tecna says. how does they know all of this.

And on that moment there is a huge light that makes me blind for the seconds that follow. I close my eyes for protection and I can feel I am falling. Before I hit the ground I hear someone say:

"Let them forget about me."

And after that a man speaks:

"Flora you will be send to a place they wouldn't find you."

I hear a laugh, a woman voice, a child voice and the boys breath again the boxes are open. And then everything is black.

 **IMPORTANT!: in the next chapter I will say something that you can like. it is time that you are part of this story to on the way I am going to explain in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading again, let me know what you think! for the people who are confused I will explain a bit.**

 **In the last chapters the winx find the key and bring them to Ogron he want someone back. But who is she? You will not know now…. But if you keep reading. In this chapter Flora told them that she is stuck on this island because of the 'curse' and for the people who wants to know Valtor 'works' for Ogron. So I hope you understand more about it.**

 **Also I am saying this a thousand times. I am soo buzzy because of my exams are coming up. my exams are in a month now and I have to learn a lot so. I will update as soon as possible.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Last time: the winx give Ogron the key, Flora can't get out of the island and the boys are ok? And the woman is back? Or not?**

 **The important thing you find at the end of the story.**

 **POV Nex.**

I open my eyes and I look around. The light is very shinning. I start to count the people in the room. one two…..nine ten plus me makes eleven that make us complete.

I sit up and see that everyone is sleeping. Aisha is next to me and I start to remember what happened. the kidnapping, the horrible island, the headmasters, the woman that came back and now we back on the ship. like nothing happened. the ship is fine. Everyone inside is fine. And we are all save. The girls saved us, they saved us from…from…

Where did the girls saved us from? From who?

I hear a soft noise from my side. Aisha. I look at her and see that she is waking up. I just look at her when she is stretching after that she looks at me with the beautiful eyes. The eyes I missed to long.

"What?" She ask with her sleeping voice.  
"You are just so beautiful." I say. She blush and looks around.  
"We are complete with eleven we went away and we go back with eleven." I say.  
"Good, but I got a bad feeling." She says.  
"I know I have the same problem." I say "but we are all fine and I hope on our way home."  
"True." Aisha says and she hugs me.  
"Thanks for saving." I say.  
"No problem my love." She says. I smile when she says that word.  
"From who did you save us?" I ask.  
"From Ogron and Valtor they work together, at least I think that valtor is more someone who work for Ogron but I don't know we are save and we are going home." Aisha says.  
"Ogron is back and the rest of the circle?" I ask.  
"I don't know." Aisha says.  
"Good maybe they aren't." I say but I am not sure. I look around and see that more people are waking up.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Bloom ask.  
"Yes, I feel fine." Stella says.  
"Me too." Helia says, I look at him. it is weird that a person like Helia is here with us. it kind of strange what a guy like him, a person that is a little bit older than us is here with us with no reason. But that doesn't matter he is my best friend. And I still don't understand why he hasn't a girlfriend.

Helia with a girl. I saw some pictures of a girl I think the same age as the girls here but I don't remember her and the pictures aren't clear. It isn't important.

"Nex, what is it?" Aisha ask.  
"Nothing. Just wondering why we all could survive." I say  
"I am wondering that too. What happened when we passed out?" Bloom ask.  
"I don't remember. I remember only the middle of the room where we were standing all of us. And after that black. Nothing." Stella says. looking at the four girls in the room.

"I don't remember even." Tecna says.  
"What happened to you boys?" Musa ask.  
"That is a long story." Timmy says, and he started the ship and we fly away.

"you can tell we have all the time." Musa says.

"Alright, when we were laying in the boxes we could contact each other. With our though but the people who captures us couldn't hear that. But they could see so every time they were in the room we didn't say and though about you because that blocked our mind." Riven start to talk.  
"question how did you do that Helia?" Stella ask. Helia looked at us.  
"I don't remember." Helia says all I know is that I was stuck in the box and after that I remember only flashes.  
"How?" Aisha ask.  
"I don't know." Helia says, looking at the celling.

"We are almost home." Timmy says, I can hear the relieve in his voice.  
"Good." Stella says. "I have to do so many things. I will start with cleaning myself"  
"Very funny" Aisha says. "first you are going to help us with cleaning the whole ship and unpacking things after that you can do what you want."  
"Aisha is right." Bloom says.

then there is a long silence.  
"I love you." I say to Aisha.  
She looks at me. "I missed that." she said. But I can see the pain in her eyes when I say it know she thinks about Nabu.

"I am sorry it is just." Aisha started but I don't let her even finish I kiss her and I can feel she smiles.

"We are home." Timmy says, he says _home_ like it is a dream. And it is after all what happened I have to give him the right.

We walked out of the ship and the girls toke their stuff. We decided to help them with unpacking their stuff.

When I entered the room of Bloom to give her, her last things I saw an empty place on the other side.  
"Why is it still empty? Why didn't you make it up in all the time you were here?" I ask her.  
"I don't know, I never released it was so empty." Bloom says. she looked at the empty walls, the bed and the closet.  
"She never released because she had to whole room! the whole! Everyone had to share it but she, she didn't has to. she was alone and most of the time she was in our room because she felt lonely." Aisha says walking in the room with Sky.

Aisha walks to Blooms bed and sit down and looked at the first picture they took with them all the picture with all five of them. I sit down next to her and watch the picture.

Bloom, Stella and Musa in the front and Tecna and Aisha behind them but in the middle of the picture between Tecna and Aisha and above Stella was a white nothing, on the empty places in the picture where no one of the girls was were things the see of the City, but on that place was nothing..

"Why is this place empty?" I ask.  
"after all those years I still don't know. But it is really unique that it is." Aisha says standing up. "can you help me with the latest things?"  
"Of course." I say and stand up and follow her to her room.

"Brandon that is the wrong right." Stella says, pulling some clothes on her chair.  
"But you said right." Brandon says putting some clothes in the closet.  
"You have to put the dresses with the dresses on the right and you have to look at the color." Stella says.  
"And you have to share a room with her. Poor you." I whisper to Aisha who smiles.  
"Can you help me with this?" she ask and she hold a box.  
"yes." I say. We start to unpack things and we listen to the other couple in the room.

"can I help someone?" Helia ask when he walks in the room.  
"no we just finished it." Aisha says.

"We can eat before we go back to red fountain." Riven says.  
"Yeah love the idea." Musa says.  
"Can we stay home and just order something?" Helia ask.  
"yeah." Tecna says.  
"I will call for pizza." Timmy says. yes pizza I missed it so much.

Timmy calls and when he hang up the door opens. It is miss faragonda.

"I am glad you all are back." She says. "thank you. without you guys we would still on the island."  
"no thanks." We say.  
"but how did you do it?" she ask. And then I released something I know a few things and after that I can't remember.  
"I Can't remember something I just know pieces of a puzzle." Aisha says.  
"Same here." Tecna and Musa says.  
"How?" miss F wondered.  
"I don't know but some things are clear and other things we just can't remember. Like I can't remember why we followed that girl we were all against that." Stella says.  
"someone said we had too. One of you." Tecna says.  
"I didn't." Musa says.  
"maybe you did but we don't remember." Helia says.

"maybe." Tecna says.  
"I really want to know what happened and why we can't remember anything." Bloom says.  
"same here." The other girls says.  
"but how?" I ask.  
"we will find a way we always do." Helia says.  
"Helia is right." Riven says.  
"Guys take it easy you just got back from this 'adventure' and first I want to know if you are ok?" Faragonda ask.

I look around.  
"I feel fine." Tecna says.  
"I believe you but I want you all to go and see the nurse. Just in case." Miss F says.  
"We will." Bloom says.  
"thank you." she says, she looks at us the boys.  
"Also you have to go to the nurse, you go here and after that go back to red Fountain. " she tells us.  
"Alright." Sky says.

We walk to the nurse office and we knock on the door.  
"You can come in." a voice say. We open the door and walk inside.  
"What can I do for you?" the woman ask.  
"Miss Faragonda wanted to know if we are fine." Bloom says.  
"You can tell by yourself right?" the woman says like it is a dump thing.  
"That is right but she just wanted to know for sure." Sky says.  
"Alright just sit down I will help you one by one." She says.

She start with Stella after her Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Aisha, Me, Tecna, Timmy Musa and last Riven.

After that she looked at us results.  
"You are fine there is nothing wrong with you." she says.  
"may I ask something?" Aisha ask.  
"Of course." The nurse answer.  
"We all can't remember everything of the 'vacation' we all miss some things in our thoughts." Aisha says. "How?"  
"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that someone did a spell to let you forget somethings." The nurse answer.  
"Thank you." Bloom says. and we walk out of the room.  
"Enjoy the rest of your day." The nurse says when we walk away.

 **IMPORTANT: alight in the last chapter I told you something now I am going to tell what I mean. Alright in this chapter you found out that Flora is gone. But instand that Valtor keep her on the island he send her to a place on earth. And in the next chapters I am going to give some tips and designation about the place and you have to guess where on earth Flora is. alright and if you know that tell me in PM or in reviews. Hope you like the idea of this thing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Again this message: IMPORTANT: alight in the last chapter I told you something now I am going to tell what I mean. Alright in this chapter you found out that Flora is gone. But instand that Valtor keep her on the island he send her to a place on earth. And in the next chapters I am going to give some tips and designation about the place and you have to guess where on earth Flora is. alright and if you know that tell me in PM or in reviews. Hope you like the idea of this thing.**

 **And maybe it is kind of difficult to find out with place on earth she is. but I am sure you can do it!**

 **Tips and designation are in words, letters and numbers good luck!**

 **Last time: they all got home save, almost everyone. Nobody can't remember the full 'adventure'.**

 **Helia POV**

After we walk out of the nurse office I just wanted to know more about the spell. Since we are back I miss a lot of things in my mind, nobody knows that but I miss more than only the pieces of the 'adventure'.

"What do you think?" I hear someone ask, I hear it but I don't release it.  
"Helia?" Nex ask. I look up.  
"What?" I ask.  
"What do you think?" Bloom ask  
"About…?" I ask not knowing where they talked about.  
"We want to know who spelled us." Musa says. they can read my mind.  
"I want to know." I say.  
"But what if it was with a reason that they did it." Tecna says.  
"I want to know." I say again.  
"What is with you?" Brandon ask.  
"I just want to know." I say.  
"I agree with Helia I want to know too." Aisha says.  
"Yeah me too." Nex say.  
"But what if it is dangerous?" Tecna says.  
"Tec is right, the person who did this did it with a reason." Timmy says.  
"that is right." Musa says. "but I still what to know."

"but maybe that person don't want us to find out." Timmy says.  
"but the only person who could do this where Valtor and Ogron and if it is one of them I just want to know." Bloom says.  
"That is right." Tecna says.  
"Good. We will find out who did it." Timmy says still not liking the idea.

"Where?" Sky ask.  
"Tomorrow in the library." Bloom says.  
"Right, I see you tomorrow." Sky says and kiss Bloom the other boys do the same thing by their girlfriends.

I can see some of them are looking at me. but I don't care.

"let's go." I say and we walk toward the ship and fly to our home.

We unpack our things and I lay down on my bed and stare at the celling.

"Helia?" I hear Nex ask.  
"Yes?" I look at him.  
"What is wrong?" he ask me.  
"it is just, I miss more than just things about the 'adventure' I miss more, I see myself sitting in the forest on a picknick blacked alone and more things I do with you guys, but I can't remember why I am with you. I just don't remember the reason." I tell him, he looks at me confused.

"I got kind of the same thing as you. I don't remember some things to or there are empty spaces in my mind. And I just can't remember why you join us." he says.  
"Why?" I ask him.  
"wish I know the answer." He says.

"what if Valtor nor Ogron this the spell but someone else." I say.  
"Impossible." Nex says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because they were the only one with magic who I can remember." Nex says.  
"Maybe the other person delete her or him out of our mind." I say.  
"That sound like nonsense." Nex says. it is true but a part of me says I am right for ones.  
"But what if it is true?" I ask.  
"Then I wonder why IT did that because why would someone do that to itselfs." Nex says.  
"That is right, maybe it wanted to protect us." I say.  
"How? Why?" Nex ask I can hear that he think I am doing stupid.  
"Never mind. Good night." I say and I turn of the light.

After hours thinking about my thought about it, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up I sit on my bed and the only thing I can say is

"2017S"

"What?" Nex ask waking up.  
"Nothing. Sorry I waked you up." I say.  
Nex sigh and he sleep further.

I write the letter and the numbers on a paper and start to think. I look at the clock I slept for 5 hours.

What does this mean? Why did I wake up for that?

More questions are in my head, I don't know the answer.

I am sick of not knowing it and walk toward my phone and type it in.

Nothing.

What on earth is this!

I can't find anything about it.

I walk back to my bed and don't sleep anymore. I look at the widow and release that it is almost time to wake up so before Nex wake up I take the bath room. and take a long shower.

A knock on the door let me notice that I have to go out of it and i make myself ready for today.

"Dude are you ok?" Nex ask.  
"Yes I feel fine." I say. He walks in the bathroom and I walk to my closet and chose my clothes.

I walk to my desk and see some pictures of me alone. Why would I set a picture on my desk with only me. why? I look at the picture and see that there is a white thing next to me but I can't remember about that picture or why I took it.

What is wrong with me?

"Dudes are you ready to go?" Sky ask behind the door.  
"Almost." Nex says and walks out of the bathroom and get dressed.

I wait till Nex is ready and we walk out the door. To the other guys, we get ready and fly to alfea.

"Guyss." Stella says running to Brandon like it was two month ago that she saw him. also the other girls walk to their boyfriends and again I am standing here alone.

Why did I join them? I ask myself that like a hundred times since we got back from the island. I really loved them they are a family to me but the reason why I joined them a few years ago I can't remember.

"Let's go to the library." Bloom says taking the lead.

We follow her and enter the library and start looking.

I look around just like the other and when I open my the first book: forgetting spells

And start to read.

I read about a lot about why this book exist and about that you only can use it when you are sure because it is not returnable. And about a prince Maurits, but the information about him is small and I don't know who he is. and why is he in this book of spells. After that I read about dreams. I even don't know why this is in this book.

"Who is Prince Maurits?" I ask Riven and Musa  
"I have no idea." Riven says.  
"I think it is a prince." Musa says.  
"Ha-ha-ha." I say looking at her with a smile.

I read further but I didn't see anything about a spell I need.  
"Guys look at this pictures in this book, the nature is so beautiful." Aisha says. and she drops the book on the desk were Riven Musa and I are sitting but the book closes when he hit the table.

"With chapter?" Musa ask.  
"the chapter is called: Flora and Fauna." Aisha says walking back. Flora… it feels like my mind stops thinking when I hear that name.

"Whoa the pictures are amazing." Musa says. "in this place are living things that you can't find anywhere except from there."  
"You are right." Riven says.  
"Maybe for a next vacation." I say.  
"Good thinking, but for now I just want to stay home." Musa says.  
"Right." I say and continue reading.

 _A spell to let forget a few minutes._

 _A spell for changing the memory._

 _A spell to let forget yourself._

 _A spell for forget the past._

So many spells but not the one we are looking for.

"Did anyone find a spell that can forgot parts of the memory?" Stella ask after hours of searching.  
"No." everyone including me says.  
"Right, we have to look more." I say.  
"Why do you want to know so much about it." Tecna says.  
"It is just because of some things." I say.  
"What kind of things." Timmy ask.  
"Nothing important just want to find out more about it." I say.  
"Helia." Nex says.

 **Soo hope you like this chapter. And I hope you find some things to find out where Flora is. but I am going to tell you this, the information from today it just a part you have to wait till the next chapter to know more about the place.**

 **But tell me what you think about the idea of it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Last time: they went looking for the reason why they can't remember pieces of what happened on the island.**

 **POV Bloom**

"Helia." Nex says a bit annoying.  
"What." Helia says, since we are back for our 'vacation' helia is acting strange,  
"what is the reason." Brandon says.  
"We all miss pieces of our memories. But somehow it is so weird I feel like I miss a whole story inside my head. I don't remember much since I joined you. or I remember things but I also don't know things about that." Helia says. it is hard to understand him because he doesn't know how to tell this but I know what he means and I got the same.

"I know what you mean." I say. He looks at me like I am crazy.  
"I know what you mean." I say again.  
"I heard you." he says.  
"Helia what is wrong with you man, you act so not like you." Nex says.  
"I don't know alright, I don't know anything." he says and stands up and walks out of the library .

"Was that necessary?" Aisha ask looking at Nex.  
"I am on my way." Nex says walking out of the library to find Helia.

"I know what Helia meant." I say again.  
"Me too." Musa says after looking at the others, the others start to nod too.

"Maybe it wasn't Valtor or Ogron who did this to us." Stella says.  
"And maybe this person don't want to be found." Tecna says.  
"Maybe we should look for it." Riven says ignoring Tecna.  
"Nobody does a spell without a reason." Tecna says.  
"Maybe this one didn't see something coming." I say.

"So what is the plan?" Sky ask.  
"Looking for the person who did this and find out the reason." Aisha says. we all nod. Even Tecna, but I see she doubt about it.

"Where do we start?" Brandon ask.  
"Faragonda." We say at once.

We walk towards her office, and knock on the door. It takes a second before Miss F answers and we walk inside.

"What can I do for you?" she ask friendly.

"We wanted to ask you something." Stella ask.  
"The nurse said that everything was fine, is that right?" Miss F ask.  
"Yes we are fine but we have a question." I say.  
"Tell me." Miss Faragonda says.

"Alright since we got back we can't remember a few things in our minds. We miss pieces of though or things we have lived through." Aisha starts.  
"And Helia is the one who miss more than anyone." Stella says. and then I remember it my first day here in my room. I was not alone, Stella helped me but I wasn't alone in my room I am sure of that.

"Is it true that I had a roommate in the beginning of the first schoolyear?" I ask. Everyone looks at me.

"I don't know Bloom I will look for you." Miss F says walking to a closet and start looking in some papers.

"That isn't possible." Miss Faragonda says soft. nobody says something. we just wait till Miss F turns around again.

"Bloom you had a roommate but all the information about her is gone." Miss F says.  
"What?" we all say.

At that moment Nex and Helia walk in the room.

"What?" they ask when they see our faces.  
"I had a Roommate but I can't remember much. Nothing to be honest." I say.  
"How can't you forget about that person." Sky says.  
"I don't know." I say.  
"She did a spell." Miss F says. we look at her. "she did a spell to let her forget, she did the spell and with that she know everyone will forgot about her. Everyone except her family."

"But if she was one of us she was our family." I say.  
"She did the spell on you and with that on me and everyone at Alfea so no one will know about her." Miss F says.  
"Why would somebody do that?" Musa ask but we all know the answer.  
"We have to find her." Helia says. "She is the one who can help me figure out most things about my mind."  
"We will find her." Nex says.  
"But where can we start?" Timmy ask.

"Maybe in our room?" Stella says.  
"No the room is empty you know that." Tecna says.  
"True." Stella says.  
"I think she isn't in magic anymore." Helia says.  
"why?" I ask not knowing what he means.  
"because if she was in magic, we can feel it." Helia says.  
"Why would you feel her, when we doesn't know who she is."Stella says like he is stupid. But he is right. we can feel magic.

"He is right, we feel magic." I say.  
"why would we feel her?" Musa ask.  
"Because she is one of us." I say.  
"that makes the different." Riven says like I am crazy. Musa gives in a death look and he looks at the ground I laugh.

"So where is she?" Brandon says.  
"On a planet." Nex says.

"which planet?" I ask.  
"What if you start looking in Linphea?" Miss F ask.  
"Why?" we ask.  
"Because when we got back from the island. Miss Griselda said that some parents called and they wanted to speak her daughter. But she wasn't here she was with you guys but no one of you comes from Linphea." Miss F says. true but maybe we are wrong and we are going to the wrong place.

We walk out of the office.  
"We have to go, again." Brandon says.  
"I know. But we will find the person." I say, Sky takes my hand.  
"Tomorrow we pick you up and we will fly to Linphea." He says. I nod he kiss me and the guys walk away.

We walk towards our room and stat packing again.

"Let's eat." Stella says, we pack all our things and we are ready for tomorrow. We walk to the dinner room and start eating. I missed this soo much. I enjoy every piece of my food.

I see that the others girls do the same thing. I can't image that there is someone out there who was or is our friend. But why can't I remember her, why can't I remember her name if I only knew her name. if only…

"Bloom, let's go sleep." Stella says, I look at her.  
"Where were you thinking of?" She ask.  
"Just the girl we are going to look for, why did she do that? And why don't we know her new?" I ask.  
"I don't know." Stella says. we walk back to our room and I walk inside my room.

And put on my pajama. I lay in my bed.

"Goodnight!" I hear the other girls yell, like they did every night. I yell back and stare at the ceiling.

Yesterday I slept as a rose, but now I can't even sleep.

I stand up and pick a book from my desk I walk back and start to read.

May 16 1664, 12 man start to live here, they had a stock for 12 month. After a few weeks they discovered that the climate, tropical maritime climate. And they enjoyed the wetter….

After that finally my eyes closes and I fall asleep.

"Bloom wake up!" stella yells, I open my eyes and look at the clock. My eyes are not awake yet so all I see it 57 33 E.

I flash my eyes and see the normal time: 7:33. Why the hell did I see 57 33 E.

It is too early I say so myself, I see weird things in the mornings.

And I know that is true but this is the weirdest thing I ever had. I dress myself is a short and a top. I remember we bin on Linphea before. We helped a little girl named Mielle.

Mielle. Maybe she knows more about the missing girl.

"Girls I know where we can start looking!" I say running out my room.  
"Tell us." Aisha says.  
"We can start by looking for the girl Mielle." I say.  
"The girl we helped a things years ago right?" Stella ask.  
"totally." Musa says.  
"Let's go" Tenca says when she see everyone is ready and the ship land.

We walk downstairs and kiss the boys when we greet them.

"So what is the plan?" Sky ask.  
"searching for Mielle." I say.

 **So end of this chapter, hope you know more about the place where Flora stays. Let me know if you know it!**

 **I am very buzzy with learning for my exams, I had them this week and next week. I have 6 in total and I did 4 already so 2 to go, but those are the ones I really have to learn for. So I hope I can update soon and I hope that I pass.**

 **Also let know what you think about the chapter! Love you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Last time: they finaly found out that someone is missing from the group. So they fly towards Lynphea searching for Mielle. But will she remember Flora?**

 **POV Brandon**

We sit in the ship and Stella is sitting next to me, her head lays on my shoulder.  
"Mielle, the little girl who almost drowned?" I ask her.  
"Yes." Stella says.  
"who saved her that time?" I ask, I wasn't there but I remember the story.  
"I don't know, what I remember is that she came up again in a bubble." Stella says.

I don't know what is wrong with her, but she isn't ok.

"Stella what's wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing." She says.  
"lair." I say. She doesn't want to talk right now so I will just wait. Until she do, I look at the little screen in the ship. right now there is a documentary about a land that is discovered and how it was when they find the land.

 _A visitor that came in 1598 was Wybrand van Warwijck….._

It sucks. To boring.

Again I look at stella, I hate it when she doesn't tell what is wrong with her.

"Stel please." I say.  
"It is nothing." She says.  
"Lair." I say again.  
"Are you not wondering why, that girl did this, why she removed all things about her. What the reason was. I never thought about this but before we wake up in the ship we were in a room and I remember that I was angry on one of the girls. I thought that I was angry on Bloom or Aisha but now I released that I wasn't. I was angry on that girl. On the girl that is gone right now. And now I know the reason she is gone. She just hated the way I act. I remember I screamed at her but I don't remember the reason." She says.

"and you are sure you didn't yell at Bloom?" I ask.  
"Yes, I am sure of that. Because she said that I had to stop it." Stella says.  
"I think you just dreamed that." I say.  
"no I didn't." stella says.  
"Maybe you didn't, but that is not the reason she did it. I am sure of that." I say.  
"how do you know, we don't know her." She says.  
"But I am sure she didn't do it because of that." I say.  
"If we ever find her, will we get our memory back?" she ask.  
"I don't know." I say. "Wish I knew the answer."

"For what?" Bloom ask.  
"If we find the girl here on Linphea will we get our full memory back?" I ask.  
"yes." Tecna says. "if we find her, we will get our memory back."  
"Because of…" Stella says.  
"I don't know the reason but Faragonda said it when I was alone with her in the room." Tecna says.

"We are on Linphea." Timmy says and he land. We walk out of the ship. we don't know where we are. Or which way we should go.

"Hello can I help you?" a woman ask. She is tall and seems smart.  
"We are looking for Mielle, do you know where she is?" Bloom ask.  
"we have more than one Mielle here in Linphea. Can you give me more information?" the woman ask. "also it would be a lot nicer if you put the ship in the space for ships it is over there" the woman points at a place with more ships.  
"Of course." Timmy says, and walks towards the ship with Tecna. A moment later the ship is flying to the other place.

"She has an older sister, who is as the same age as us. and she was a student of Alfea." aisha says.  
"I am not sure. I know three Mielle's who has an older sister." The woman says.  
"Can you give us the information about her, maybe we can find her by our self." Musa says.  
The woman is thinking.  
"No." she says.  
"but it is important." Sky says.  
"I can't give personal information." The woman says.  
"But miss, it is really important. If you were in our situation you would want the same." Riven says.  
"I still can't give you their information." The woman says.  
"One of the girls has a missing sister. The only way we can find her is with the right Mielle." Bloom says.  
the woman looks at us.  
"How do I know you are not lying? What is the name of the missing girl?" she ask.  
"We aren't lying why would we?" stella ask back. She ignores the other question.  
"What is the name of the missing girl?" she ask.  
"we don't know." Bloom says.  
"In that case I don't know the information form Mielle" she says. turning around and walks away.

"So I guess we have to searched by our self." Timmy says.  
"I guess." Bloom says.  
"were can we start? It is soo big." Musa says.  
"We will ask other people." Bloom says.  
"Right." I say.

And with that we splits up.

"Hello, I am looking for Mielle, she has an older sister and she is a year younger than me." Stella says.  
"I have no idea." The man says.

We ask it like a million times. But no one know the Mielle we are looking for.

"Maybe we should walk towards Linphea college and we can ask of someone knows Mielle" Stella says.  
"Who the blond one said something that is not stupid." Riven says, Musa punch him. "Auww."  
"You ask for it." she says.  
"But that is a great idea." Bloom says.  
"But how do we know where it is?" I ask.  
"I know where we are now so follow me." Helia says. we walk towards the school and in a short while we see it. it is huge and a lot of fairies. I hope Mielle is here.

We walk towards the school portal, and look at the fairies. I see a girl looking at me. and I walk towards her.  
"Are you Brandon?" She ask.  
"Yes I am, can I ask you something?" I ask, she nods. "I am looking for a girl named Mielle do you know her?"  
"yes, of course everyone knows her." She says. I wonder why, but I don't ask.  
"can you lead me to her?" I ask.  
"Wish I could, but she is home right know and I don't know where she lives." She says. "but all I know she live in the north part of Linphea."  
"Thank you we will be looking for her." I say. Walking back to the orders.

"guys, we have to go to the north." I say.  
"Why?" Stella ask.  
"Because Mielle lives there." I say.

"Then let's go." Stella says.  
"Would Mielle remember her sister?" I ask.  
"Good question we will find out soon." Bloom says.

It is weird that we are looking for a girl, that we saved a few years ago and only know her new and nothing, why can we forgot about her when her sister took our memory of herself?

I realized that we are in the north part of the land, and I look around and I know this place. we've been here before. With the other girl. With the girl. This was close by her house.

"Helia! Winx! Specialist!" I hear someone yell. I look around and see her.

Mielle.

 **Hope you like this chapter! Tell me where you think Flora is.**

 **I am sure one of you know it! tell me! I know it can difficult. But I know you can do it!**

 **Also someone got it right, she totally got it right and she ask me to let everyone know that she had it right or she would kill me. alright that is a lie. Je bent de beste. I had to say that to** **J** **but I know but for other people don't stop looking for the where she is because where is she on the land? But if you don't look by the reviews than you still can look self for it!**

 **What do you think about this chapter tell me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Last time: they find Mielle after looking for hours.**

 **POV Aisha.**

"Helia! Winx! Specialist!" I hear Miellie yell. I know her for so long the reason I don't know. We saved her when she almost drowned. And after that we didn't see her much. Only ones when we were at the school. It is stupid that we didn't think of that before. We all know she was on that school,

"Mielle" Helia says, she runs to him and hugs him like she always do. I can't remember the reason why they are so close but I am sure Helia told me that ones.

"How are you?" Mielle ask, looking at all of us.  
"We are fine how are you?" I ask.  
"Great." She says.  
"Where is your sister?" Bloom ask.  
"My sister?" Mielle ask, she looks at us like we are crazy. "The last thing I remember about her is her name and that she joined you guys years ago. But more I don't know"

She can't remember her own sister, why would somebody do that kind of stuff. I am sure that, that girl has her reason. I hope she has. or it wouldn't be more than a meeting.

"What is her name?" Helia ask.  
"her name…" Mielle starts. "Let me think, I almost got it."  
"She don't remember." Tecna says.  
"Maybe just wait." Helia says.  
"She doesn't know, can you see how hard she tries." Timmy says.  
"Flora." Mielle says, but no one seem to hear it. only me. when I hear her name something happened. some missing pieces are back but it is not much. I still can't remember how she look or how she talked. Only her name and few things more.

"Flora." I say before they can say something. I look at them and see that they have the same as what I had.

"Flora." Helia says. like it is a dream.

"Why can't I remember more about her?" Mielle ask.  
"When we know that answer we will tell you." Bloom says.  
"Where is she?" Mielle ask.  
"We hoped that you know where she is." I ask.  
"I don't know." Mielle says.  
"can you contact Flora with your power, I know some people can." Riven ask.  
"I don't know." Mielle says.  
"Maybe we can help." Musa says.  
"When you concentrate on looking for a sign of Flora we will give you some power." Stella says.  
"Alright." Mielle says, still hesitating.

Mielle looks at Helia, she knows something. but why doesn't she tell us.

After that she looks at us and nods soft that she is ready. We nod back and walk around her and there is a circle with Mielle in the middle.

"I am not sure if I can." She says.  
"But I know you can." I say, she smiles and then I see that she trust us.

She closes her eyes, we do the same I feel my energy, I feel the energy of the other girls, it goes to Mielle. She says some words I can't hear what she is saying. But after a while I hear a confection. Not a real. But Mielle is talking, to someone. To Flora?

"no."  
"Winx."  
"where?"  
"Good."  
"We will find you."  
"But."  
"Flo."  
"Please."  
"But"  
"you're my sis"  
"Alright."  
"why?"  
"to protect?"  
"Good bye."

Those are the words Mielle speak, I don't know what 'Flora' said but we can ask now. I feel my magic slow down, and I don't give any magic, I transform back. But I can't remember I transformed. But I did.

"20 17 S, 57 33 E. It is one of the most densely populated country in the world. More than 22 language, they say but it is not sure." Mielle speaks fast, and after that she faints.

"Mielle!" we yell and run towards her. I don't remember how old she is she is a few years younger than us. as Flora. I think maybe 3 or 4 years younger. But she is strong but this worm her out.

Helia picks her up. and looks at her, I see something in his eyes, but I don't know what it is. Pain? Lost?

"That way." Helia says, walking in front of everyone.  
"Where are we going?" Timmy ask.  
"She has to go home." Helia says.  
"So?" Stella ask.  
"We bringing her home." Helia says.  
"How do you know..?" I ask.  
"I don't know I just remember the way towards her house." Helia says. but that is true I remember it too, I remember here being with the girls helping some dogs or wolfs. I don't remember it clearly.

And then I see the house, again. We knock and nobody opens the door. Nobody is home. They are working but not here.

So we walk inside, Helia lays Mielle down.

"Will she be ok?" Stella ask.  
"I guess" Brandon says.  
"What do you think the conversation was about?" Musa ask.  
"I guess 'Flora' wanted to make her something clear." Tecna says.  
"Tecna is right." Timmy says. "when she opened her eyes, she was starting to cry."  
"Yes, that is right, she didn't want something but 'Flora' didn't" Riven says.

Every time we use 'Flora's' name we say it soft, carefully, not sure if it is the right name, or the right person, but we know she is flora, but we also don't know her, and we say the name different.

"what do you think it was?" I ask.  
"I don't know." Nex answer.  
"she said something about protecting." Timmy says.  
"I told you guys, that girl don't want that we will look for her" Tecna says, but I hear something in her voice. Doubt. She doesn't know what she has to do with Flora.

I hear Mielle is waking up, and we all look at her.

"Are you ok?" Riven ask.  
"I don't know." She says.  
"what is wrong?" Bloom ask.  
"she don't want us to find her." Mielle says.  
"Why?" Sky ask.  
"Protection." Mielle says.  
"What else did she say?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know." She says.

"Alright do you remember what she said?" Bloom ask.  
"Yes, every word." Brandon says, saying the words again.  
"let's start looking for it." Bloom says. Mielle looks at us.

"You said things before you fainted we don't know what is mean or what you were saying with it but we will find Flora, because we have to get our memory back and you need your sister." I say.  
"What did I say?" Mielle ask. I tell her the words that I wrote down to keep them in my mind.

"I don't know what that means to." Mielle says. "Aisha?"

She looks at me.  
"Yes?"  
"For what is flora trying to protect us?" she ask. For what? I hear the words. But it takes a second to realize what they mean. I open my mouth to say something. but I closes it as fast as it opens. For what? Or for who? Valtor or Ogron?  
"I don't know for sure." I say.  
"Who do you think?" she ask.  
"I don't know, the first names where Valtor or Ogron." I say.  
"What is the reason they hurt everyone?" Mielle ask.  
"I ask myself that all the time." I say. "nut lets start looking."

I don't know where to start, so I searched in books. But didn't find anything. no book tells us about a place in the magic demotions. So it has to be on earth.

"It's earth." I say.  
"How do you know?" Nex ask.  
"because it is not here." I say.

Than Blooms remember.  
"That is right, things about earth places are not in the magic register. To find that girl we have to go to earth." Bloom says.

 **So end of this chapter, now you know where right? Let me know in the review or PM. Tell me what you think! or know! Also let me know what do you think about this chapter? I know it is short. I am sorry.**

 **In the next chapter I think I am going to tell where Flora is so everyone knows and not only the people who replays.**

 **Thank you.**

 **READ: I WANT TO KNOW WITH EVIL PERSON YOU WANT IN THIS STORY! LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I NEED YOUR OPION ABOUT IT. LET ME KNOW WHO YOU THINK IT THE BEST EVIL FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Last time: they finally found out that they had to go to earth to find Flora, but what is the reason Flora don't want to be find?**

 **This chapter I kind of different than before. Because normally I do one pov in a chapter (I know I did different once) but this time I will do more, read and you will see. And this chapter has more thought than speaking. Because I want to let you know how they feel right now.**

 **I want to let you that a lot of chapter from my stories are inspired by the band Cimorelli.**

 **POV Musa**

Earth.

Why earth? Why is she there when we were on a magical island.

Why?

I can't think clearly. I just can't my only question is why on earth. Why there. We were captured somewhere in the magical world and now she is on earth. Why? Why on a place where no magic is.

And then I get it. there is not magic without us on the earth. But why is she there? I never get that answer if we can't find her. Why was I thinking about no magic. It doesn't even matter she got magic right? Yeah it has to otherwise she couldn't go to Alfea. but why didn't she fly back to Alfea with her magic. She has magic. She contact with Mielle

"Musa?" Riven ask. I look up.  
"are you ok?" he ask, I nod not able to say something.  
"Just confused." I say.  
"About?" Riven ask, like I am stupid.  
"Why earth? Why that place?" I ask. I can see him wondering he opens his mouth to say something but he close him again.  
"I don't know." He says.  
"it is weird." I say. He just nod, he is thinking to.  
"She got magic, why didn't she use her magic to go back." Riven said. He is thinking the same things as me and I don't know the answer of all the questions.

"Wish I know the answers." I say.

With that there is a long silence between everyone like they all heard our conversation.

"Where are we going?" stella ask. I know it sounds stupid but she is right where are we going? To earth but where? The earth is big. You can't find one person in a minute. And we don't know how she looks like on the moment.

"To earth." Timmy says.  
"I know that, but where do we start looking on earth?" Stella ask.

Silence.

"Maybe we can use our magic to look for her we know a bit about her." Aisha says.

"Great idea!" Bloom says. "How?"  
"I don't know. Call miss F." Tecna says.  
"alright." Brandon says and he calls Miss F.

"Hello guys, what can I do for you?" she ask, we can see her face and at bit of her shoulders.

Brandon tells Faragonda the whole plan. But I just can't focus. I am still thinking about her.

What is wrong with her. Why would she do something like that. Does she know the only way we get our memory back is seeing her. Does she know that? Does she know how much we don't know without her? Does she know how much she hurt us? and how many questions I have right?

To many is the answer on the last question.

 **POV Sky**

Flora. That is the girl we are looking for. A girl who shared a room with Bloom, my girlfriend, for years. And now she is gone. Has she never thought about us. has she never think about that we want our memory back, does she really think that we are not going to look for her. We don't know if she is an enemy or a friend. But I guess she is or was our friend, because she was on Alfea.

But why did she do this do us?

And why I am wondering that much. Why.

Í look at Bloom and I see her different than I ever did before, I see everything different than before. I did a lot of missions with this team. But the last one try to escape is the one who changed me the most.

I start to notice things I never saw before, but that is not true. I saw them but I didn't notice, I didn't care.

Blooms hair that is always perfect. Her eyes. The one I see every day and night when I close my eyes and when I open them. the beautiful green grass under us when we walk. The fight we have but we always find a solution. And I know Bloom gets help with that. And I do to. But I know she always told me who helped her. And most of the time it was that Girl Flora.

I notice the perfect band, the perfect friendship between all of us. the power of 11. Or 12. I am not sure anymore. I start to notice the perfect life I live. The perfect days I have. Even if the day not is perfect it is still perfect.

Why didn't I notice this? Why do I notice those things now? Why not earlier?

I look at everyone in the ship, it is quiet. Nobody is talking. Everyone is thinking.

Who is that girl. She is the only one who get us, this team, quiet. That is never happened before. Who is that girl we are looking for. Who is that Flora.

"Sky?" I hear the soft voice of my sweetheart.  
"Yes?" I look at her, she wants to cry but she is not going to do it.  
"What if she is not the girl we expect? What if she is a witch that was in our room for years and we discovered her and that is the reason had she left. Maybe she is not the girl we think it is. maybe she is not the sister of that sweet girl Mielle. Maybe she is not the person she wanted to be." Bloom says, she want to talk more. But instant of letting her talk I kiss her.

The kiss is long, sweet, I feel her soft lips. She kisses back. I close my eyes.

The kiss stops. And I miss her lips immediately.  
"We will find out soon." I say. And with that she lays her head on my shoulder.

 **POV Aisha**

It is quiet to quiet. Everyone is thinking including me. but I am done thinking. I am done.

I am ready for everything that will come. If we can trust her I will be ready to forgive her. if she wants to fight, I am ready for the fight. And ready to destroy her. I am ready for everything that will come to us.

"Aisha?" I hear Nex ask. His voice brings me back here. I look up.  
"You look kind of angry." He says. I was buzzy with thinking about that I am ready for everything but I look angry?

"Angry?" I ask him.  
"Yes, kind of." He says. I am not talking, I stand up and walk towards the window. Nex follows me and when we stand still I feel his arm around may waist.

That reminds me of something a time ago when I was on a date with him.

I was looking for the right clothes for that night, I was unsure what I was going to wear. And that time Stella helped me a lot. that night before the date. I couldn't sleep. The words: _please go on a date with me._ where keeping me up that night.  
and when I closed my eyes I saw me sitting behind him on the leaver bike. I thought I would never love someone again. But I was wrong.

Nabu was my first love. And I never forget him. Never. At the moment I lost him everything changed. And I thought that I was going under. I was drowning on that moment. But Nex helped me, and with him next to me I didn't drown. I keep my head up, when my heart was weak and the night were long. Too long. And now I got Nex. I can't lose him. I can't lose someone I love again.

 **POV Flora**

I don't know where I am. I have no idea. But I am alone. Maybe that is a lie. I am not alone. I am here on a place. with people. But I can't see people I can feel them. and someone is watching me all the time.

Every time I look up I remember the conversation I had with Mielle. I begged her not to look for me. but the Winx don't listen to her. I am sure of that. I know they are trying to find me. only because they want their memory back.

I know they can't find me. because I don't know where I am. So they can't find me. but I am sure it is in the middle of a country because I can't hear the water close but I know it is there. But far away. And I know that I am underground. No one knows the place only the one who put me here. And I am not sure who did that.

After I did the spell to forget about me, I blacked out. But I know Ogron or Valtor put me here. And I am not sure if that little girl. I forgot her name is save now. Did the spell work. Does she has her mother back? I can't remember those things. I woke up here. There was no food. And I thought I couldn't live for long. But I was wrong. every day on the same time. I think it is the same time but I am not sure. Is there someone who gives me food for the rest of the day.

I don't know who it is.

But I know he has his others to keep me in here. Only because I knew Valtor was is someone. And I knew when I let the others know about it and let Stella destroy him out of the body of Bloom, he will lose a lot of power. And I know that is was dangerous. I knew that.

But I still don't understand why he wants me here.

I want to close my eyes. Again. Like I do every time to forget all the feeling I have but I can't sleep for the last days. Because The feelings getting stronger.

The hate for myself. the hate for all the questions. The hate for everything in this room and that is nothing. I am alone, and I am a mess. My head is a mess. I am afraid for everything that will come. I know if I live the way I live here, I know I am not going to make it long anymore. I survived for weeks, it feels like weeks. But I don't know how long I am here right know. I didn't eat much, I wasn't hungry but I know I am getting skinny to skinny you can see my rips already. Not much but enough to make sure that it is bad.

I am afraid for the death.

I want to close my eyes and sleep. But I the last days I can't sleep. I am afraid if I close my eyes I wouldn't open them anymore.

I don't want to die. Not know. I have to survive, escape out of here. And maybe years later I will look for the winx and Helia. I want to see Helia one more time. I want to tell him one more time how much I love him. and I want to see the girl and the boys to tell them I am sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what they think right know. but I want to say I am sorry.

The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained. And I know that is true right now.

And then I try to close my eyes. Again. And this time I fall asleep. but I wake up a minute after I closed my eyes.

I look at the 'door' in see someone. I didn't see someone for the last days.

"you look bad." A voice says. I can't remember the voice I don't know who it is. but I know this is the first time someone came in.

 **This is my chapter. I will stop her. because I want to tell much more but the chapter would be too long so I will update the next one soon. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also let me know under with district Flora can be.** **J**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Last time: the winx and specialist are lost in their own thought. But they are looking for Flora. But where can they start? Also after days someone is with Flora..**

 **So this is a really special chapter just because I usally don't post on this day because I am too busy but today it is special. Because believe it or not this girl passed her exams! Yes she did! Hahahah I am sorry it is not that important for you but for me it is really important and a special day! I really hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **POV Stella**

After Miss F told us what to do. I can't stop thinking about the plan. The only way to find her is with the something that is a part of her. but since she is gone. Everything from her is gone too.

"Where can we find something that is a part of Flora?" I ask. Everyone looks up, I am the first one who talked after a long silence.  
"Mielle?" Helia says.  
"Maybe but we can't go back now." Brandon says.  
"But what else could we use, we need something for the spell." Bloom says.  
"We are her friends right?" Helia ask.  
"I don't know." Aisha says. "maybe she is not the person we think she is."  
"Maybe, we just don't know her." Brandon says.  
"Can't remember her." Helia says. even since we lost that girl he is buzzy with looking for her. what is wrong with him.  
"Maybe we can call Mielle?" Musa ask.  
"Maybe she knows a thing that is a part of Flora." Bloom says, making Musa sentence complete.

"That is a great idea!" Tecna and I say.

"I will call her." Aisha says and pick up her phone and calls Mielle. She put on the button for loudspeaker in, so we all can hear what Mielle says.

"Hey Mielle." Aisha says.  
"Hey Aisha. How are you?" she ask friendly.  
"I am fine and you?" aisha ask

"Good." She says.  
"Mielle I have a question." Aisha says.  
"Yes." Mielle says.  
"We are going to look for Flora on earth but we will use a spell to find her faster. But for that spell we need something that is a part of Flora." Aisha explains. Miellie doesn't replay fast.  
"Alright, first of all I know she is your friend. So that means you all are a part of her. but there is something that you not remember but I know it, because I wrote her dairy." Mielle started.  
"Tell us." Aisha says.  
"Helia, he is her boyfriend. So I think he is the part of her that you can use. " Mielle says. we all looked confused.

Helia is Flora's boyfriend.

That explains a lot. the reason why Helia is here with us. and the reason why he is trying so hard. He feels something, love, that let him search even more.  
"Me?" Helia ask. "Why wouldn't I remember my own girlfriend?"  
"You can't because she made us forget. And Mielle knew it because of the dairy." Tecna explains. But he knows it.

"Thank you Mielle, speak you soon." Aisha says and with that she hang up the phone.

We all look at Helia. "What do you want me to do?" he ask.  
"Just sit in the middle. And we will take care of the rest." I say. Helia nods a bit nervous. But he sit down in the middle.

"Do you have any idea how this works?" Brandon ask me so soft that only I can hear him.  
"A bit, but he wouldn't die or something." I say back. Brandon looks at me and kisses me quick.

We stand around Helia, he closes his eyes. I am not sure why, but I think not to see us and try to think about Flora. But he has no idea to think of.

"Ready girls?" I ask.  
"yes, let's go." Bloom says. and we all transform. Now I know that Flora had to be our friend, because she was dating one of our best friends, I feel like we are missing something in the circle.

It is weird, because before I knew she was dating him I didn't thought she was a friend. But she is. she has to be. Because why would guy like Helia dating someone that is not someone like us.

I look around all the girls nod, we are ready.

We are going to look for our friend. For the first time since Flora is gone. I see her as our friend.

 _"_ _You are lost on your own, there is a light in our heart that will find the way to you home."_ We all say in unison.

There is a light that is fills the room. I am the only one who can see. I think. I see that the others closes their eyes, just to cover it. I look at Helia, in the middle of the circle I see a tear falling down his cheek. The other boys are covering their eyes too with their arm.

I look around. I see the light disappear and Helia isn't sitting anymore he is laying on the floor. I look around the others are opening their eyes. And are looking at Helia. Brandon and Sky want to run to him.

"Stop." Bloom says. the boys stop and look at her.  
"Just wait." She says. and a moment later. There is something a bit above Helia. It seems like a map.

It is an island.

"There she has to be." Aisha says.  
"Where is there?" Brandon ask.  
"Wait a moment." Tecna says. she takes a quick picture of the thing. Just in case it will disappear.

She searched for a moment, Timmy is helping her.

"This is it." Tecna says to Timmy. Timmy looks at her and nod.  
"Mauritius." Tecna says to us.  
"Where is that?" I ask.  
"I never heard of that before." Bloom says.  
"it is a country that belongs to Africa. So we will search there for her." Timmy says. he sits down in a chair, and look at Tecna who sit down beside him.

"We can't land with this ship. we have to find a other way." Sky says.  
"Alright. Let's fly." Aisha says.  
"We can't fly." Nex says.  
"We have parachutes." Riven says, but I can hear he is not liking this idea.  
"Great thinking." Sky says.

And then I realize that the island is starting to disappear and Helia wakes up. he breath heavy for a few moments but then it is gone.

"where?" he ask.  
"Mauritius." Musa says. Riven helps Helia up.

"We have to go with the parachute." Riven says.  
"Great." Helia says, but he doesn't sound he likes it.  
"what do we do with the ship?" Sky ask. Great problem two.

"We can land in the ocean and go with a boat to the island." Aisha says. everyone looks at her.  
"That is the best idea." Timmy says. "But we don't have a boat."  
"We have magic." Musa says.  
"Great." Timmy says. and then we are starting to land on the Ocean.

It didn't took long before we had a boat. I used a spell so the ship can't be find by other people. It wasn't that difficult but it took a lot of energy. The boat is ready and we all take place in it.

We sail to we see some sand. Also here I use so magic to make it invincible.

"So let's go find her." Helia says.

He is right we will look for her. she is our friend, and his girlfriend she has to come back and tell us why she did it.

 **I am soo sorry for this short chapter. But hope you liked it. so they find the place. but yeah she is on a district but with one?**

 **Btw I am really sorry I said that I think I would tell where Flora is in chapter 29 but I got a new idea and I got inspirited so that is why I did it in this chapter. Just to let you know.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Last time: they find the island. Helia knows he is her boyfriend. But who is the one who was in the cave with flora in chapter 29?**

 **Warning!: this is a chapter with a few 'violent' moments.**

 **POV Flora.**

Looking at the door, I don't know who it is. but I am too weak to fight or to do something that is really big. So I try to push myself away from the door. More in the shadow.

"You look really bad." He says again. I don't say anything.  
"Lost your voice?" he ask, I just push myself away again.

"You don't have to be afraid. I am not hurting you." he says. but in his voice I can hear that he doesn't mean it. "You are smart."  
"If you listen I wouldn't hurt you." he says, I can feel that he smiles evil. I still can't see him but he walks toward me. and I see his figure but I don't know who it is. then out of nowhere two other shadows appear behind him.

They are both woman I guess. But I am not sure. Then I hear someone laugh. It takes one second before I recognize that laugh.

Icy.

I thought we were done with the trix. But then I see they are with two not three. What happened to the trix?

It is like they can read my mind because a moment after my though they say:

"You know it right, nice to see you again flower fairy. So you lost your friends right." Again she laughs. "Guess what. I miss my sister, and only because of you. the Winx and you. guess what happened the last battle. Yes you hurt them so much that they sleep for the whole time and didn't wake up once. Not even once."

I can hear the pain in her voice she is trying to hide.  
"I couldn't say hello to them and hear it back. The doctor said that it needs time then they will wake up. but you remember the last fight and that is a long time ago." Icy speaks. I just listen. I never wanted to hurt anyone that badly. Not even them.

I feel my shame because of that.

"I am sorry for that. I never.." I started I was telling the truth but she cut me off.  
"Go away with those words they doesn't mean anything." Icy says, now I notice that her voice sounds a bit different than before.  
"I didn't want that." I say. I know Icy was cold, she has a cold heart but I never saw her this cold. She is totally frozen. I feel sorry for her. And I totally remember the fight. It was the worst fight ever and it all started…

"So you two caught up good. Now let's do business" the man says. the other woman didn't say a word. Not yet.

I don't know what they want form me but I know, that this doesn't have anything to do with Valtor and the island. I wonder what happened to him. because he is not the man in front of me.

"Where is Valtor?" I ask without thinking.  
"that doesn't matter, he give me you." the man says, I can feel that he smiles right now.  
"What do you want from me." I ask.  
"That doesn't matter." The man says and he walks towards me. when he is so close to me he kneels. I can't see his eyes. But they are in front of me now. I can feel his hand on my cheek.  
"Don't" I say and pull my head away.  
"Just listen fairy." He says. again his hand on my cheek, he hand goes down till my neck. And then his head comes closer to it. I can feel his lips on my neck. I hate the feeling.

I wish I can pull my head back again but his hand is in the back and I can't move it. he keeps kissing me. He is pushing me, and kissing harder. I hate this. He is pulling me to the ground, mine back hit the ground. It is could. I feel weak I can't do anything against it. he is sitting on the top of me his lips still against my neck and then my cheek.

"Darling please." The other woman says. just before he wanted to kiss my lips. The lips Helia used to kiss me on.  
"I am sorry, it just feel so good. She is so innocent." The man speaks.  
"I know sweetheart. But don't worry. Leave it for now. We have to continue with the plan." The woman says. with plan?

"I know." He says. he sounds disappoint, he stand up. I feel good now he is gone. I look at the celling hating the feeling that I have now.  
"So girl listen. You have to do what we want you to do. And you have to because you are a gift of my friend. And he said that you ruined his plan. He wanted to steal the dragon flame. Because he hated the feeling of sharing it with that girl. And you ruined it! and now it is your turn to be ruined. You ruined my friends life and now I am going to ruin yours." He says.

I don't know what to think. I am afraid. And I am to weak I can't do anything.

More than ever I want my friends back.

Why I let them forget about me? easy. Because I know that if they would know about me they went to look for me and they will have to survive danger again. And I didn't want them in danger because of me. that is why.

I am sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. But it is better. They will have a perfect life without danger because of me.

"Darling. That is not the plan. It is a part of the plan." The woman speak.  
"Yes flower fairy because you are the bait. With you we will get the winx her, take them power, and with that we will wake up my sisters." Icy says.

I will never let that happened. now I am happy because of the spell I did. They wouldn't even come because they don't remember me.  
"No." I say.  
"Yes you are going to help us. if you want it or not." The woman says.  
"Eat this tomorrow you have to transform and you need power." Icy says. and gives me food. I hesitate for a moment is it poison?

"Girls go back I need a moment." The man says. I am afraid, I remember his lips again.  
"Not now. Tomorrow maybe." The woman says and with that. They walk away.

I eat the food, it good. It is better than the other food I got the others days. I want to get out of here. I don't know how long I am in here but I need to get out of her. I hate those lips I hate those voices.

I am so afraid. I wonder how my friends doing. I wonder if they are ok. I wonder if they notice I am gone forever.

I hope Helia will find a better girl than me. I hope Aisha will be with Nex forever. I hope Bloom gets married with Sky soon. And that Brandon become a prince. I hope Stella will get her fashion line. I hope Musa will have her music world and will stay together with Riven with their ups and downs. I hope Tecna and Timmy will be together and make a video game. I hope they will have the live they deserves.

With that I fall asleep.

 **So a different chapter than normal. I am/was not sure of putting this chapter online, because I don't know the ages and what is normal for some people and what not. So let me know what you think. also let me know under with district Flora is. she is in Mauritius. But with district. Btw in this chapter wasn't anything that can help you. but now I will tell you something. it has the same name as a village in that district.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Last time: the winx are going to earth and find Flora in Mauritius. Also Flora got kissed by a guy she don't know. Who is it. and what happened to the sisters of Icy?**

 **POV Helia.**

I don't know what happened inside my head. But I can't remember my own girlfriend. That is horrible. maybe I don't love her? Maybe she is not the one.

'She did a spell' the others told me. Yes she did, but it that the reason why a boyfriend forget his girlfriend. No. she deserves much better than me. when I see her I am going to tell her.

"So what is the plan. Spilt up in three groups?" Bloom suggest.  
"Yes." stella says.  
"I will go with Bloom, Tecna and Timmy." Sky says.  
"We will take Brandon and Stella." Riven says. and with 'we' he means Musa and him.  
"So that means that we have to be together." Aisha says, I can hear that she is happy with that idea.

"We take the Middle, you guys south and you North." Sky says and as last he points at us. we have North.

We nod and split up.

"How can we look for her in here. It is soooo big! And we don't know how she looks like how are we going to find her anyway?" Nex ask. I am replaying the same question. But I don't have an answer.

"Don't you remember? When we see her we will know." Aisha says.  
"I know but that doesn't make it easier." I say.  
"Aisha can you use your magic to find some other magic?" Nex ask. It sound like a stupid question but I can work.

"Maybe." She says. "I have to call the Winx first." She takes her phone and calls the group.

"Aisha what is wrong?" Bloom ask.  
"Nex came with the idea that maybe we can track magic so we can find her a bit sooner." Aisha explains.  
"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Stella says, like it is a normal case do use that kind of magic.  
"Alright bye." Aisha says and with that she hang up.  
"Really did you have to call because of that?" Nex ask. Aisha smiles.  
"But let me focus I will try some magic." Aisha says.

Aisha starts to glow. And then out of nowhere I see something it is the same color as the glow around Aisha. And then it is gone.

Aisha stops glowing the things are gone.

"Aisha what happened?" Nex ask. Aisha looks at the ground and then at us. she is getting pale. And her hand is going to her head.

"Catch me." she speaks in a breath. Nex looks at me and then look back and Aisha faints.

"I will tell the others." I say and call them.  
"Helia? What is wrong?" I hear Timmy ask.  
"Aisha did the spell and she faints so I just want to warn the others." I say. There is a silence.

"Bloom and Tecna did the spell after you guys hung up and they are fine." Sky says.  
"how?" I ask. Again a silence.

"Maybe because she did it alone." Bloom says.  
"Maybe." I say.  
"Or someone blocked it because she is to close or something." Tecna says.  
"Maybe." I say again.  
"But how is Aisha?" Musa ask.  
"I don't know, she got pale and faints." I say. I can't see all the faces but I know they are worried.

"But did you found something?" I ask.  
"Not much. We used the spell but it didn't make sense" Musa says.  
"Maybe also is close to Flora. We will go to you." Bloom says.  
"Now. Stay where you are." Brandon says. they hang up and I look at Aisha.

Her eyes are still closed and she is still a bit pale. I take my bottle of water and do some water on my hand and lay in down on her head. To cool her down.

We are a place out of the village because we didn't want to make people look at us.

Aisha eyes start to move a bit and she opens than. She looks at us.

"How are you feeling?" Nex ask, helping her sit up.  
"I don't know." She says.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"I was doing to spell and then something in my head being to hurt like something blocked my magic or something and after that I have no idea." She says. Tecna was right something blocked her. But who or what?

It doesn't take very long before the others are with us. Aisha is still a bit weak but stronger than before.

"Aisha you sure about this?" Bloom ask. She nods. About what?  
"About what?" Nex ask, trying to protect Aisha.  
"We have to try the spell again. We are stronger with 5." Aisha says, giving Nex a kiss on his cheek.

I can see he don't want her to do it again. But he knows he can't do anything.

In no-time the girls transformed and started the spell. This time it takes longer.

And longer, and longer, too long.

But I don't say anything nobody speaks, only the girls who are saying the spell over and over again.

"Aahhh" the girls screamed after a while. The fall apart and hit the ground. The boys run towards their girlfriends and help them to get up.

I am wondering if Flora didn't delete my memory, how was our relationship how was our love. How did it feel to feel her lips on the mine. How did it feel her body against me when we huge. How did it feel to be loved by someone.

"Where is she? Did you find her?" I hear the boys ask I am just staring at the girls, who looked tired. Really tired.

"We did found something. A someone to be honest." Tecna says.

"Who?" I ask to fast.

"We don't know. We find so magic we have to go down a bit and then we can try again." Bloom says.  
"It is enough for today!" Nex says. "you used you magic to much today!"  
"Nex listen." Aisha started.  
"No, you just fainted and you want to do it again and again! You just wasting you energy to someone who removed everything about herself." Nex says. I don't know why but those words hurt.

"Nex stop this." Aisha says. "Did you listen to yourself!"  
"Aisha, I just want to protect you." Nex says.  
"I know, but we don't know why she did it alright! We don't know who she is but we have to find her! Just because some answers." Aisha says.  
"Aisha is right Nex, I am sorry." Riven says.  
"Girls promise me we do it tomorrow" nex says. the girls looks at each other and nod.  
"Alright." They say.  
"Thank you." he says.

"Were are we going to sleep?" Riven ask.  
"I know a hotel it is not far away we can go there." Musa says. We all nod and follow her.

It is a perfect hotel for the next days. I am not sure how long we here are going to be but I am sure that we will find her soon as possible.

'Flora, I wonder if you can hear me right now. Exactly I know you can't but I just want to ask somethings to you. Why did you do this? Why do you love me? Is there love between you and me? or are you a spy? I guess you are our friend but it that true? Who are you? I really like to find you. Dear Flora, I will find you no matter what!' I don't know why I said that last one but it just let me feel better. I am going to find her! With the others or without them. No matter what!

"Helia you have to come with us." Bloom says. we are sleeping I a room for 3 person. I got the room for one person and I love the pace I got. Privacy and time alone. I need that.

We eat something drink something and after that we go to bad tired.

I am so tired so I lay down on my bed and want to close my eyes but I can't find the sleep or the sleep can't find me.

I just can't sleep.

My thoughts are everywhere but mostly by Flora wondering how she looks like. And then after hours of turning I fall asleep.

 **So tell me what you think! please let me know if you want something in the story that is not in the story maybe I will do something with it! and some people got it where she is. I think in the next chapter you will know where she is but I am not sure because somethings when I start it is like it all happened by itselfs and only my fingers are buzzy, so that is why I don't know somethings so I can't tell you guys the real truth!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Last time: They tried a spell to find Flora and it work but will they find her in time?**

 **POV Aisha.**

I open my eyes. I am still a little tired but I don't want to sleep. Today we are going to find Flora and get our memories back. After all those days looking for her I become more unsure who she exactly is. I though she is a friend. But now I am not sure anymore. Not about anything.

I feel an arm around me and look up Nex is still sleeping with his arm around me. He is so cute even when he sleeps. I love him no matter what but I still can't forget the words he used a day ago.

 _'_ _No, you just fainted and you want to do it again and again! You just wasting you energy to someone who removed everything about herself'_

He was angry I know, I know the words didn't mean anything for him. but for me it is different and when I looked around the others were thinking the same. I could see it in their eyes.

With those words I start to hesitate even more than I did before.

"Aisha?" I hear next ask sleepy.  
I look at him and see his hair. He really has to do it this morning.

"Goodmorning." I say.  
"How long are you up?" he ask.  
"A few minutes ago I woke up." I answer.  
"Aisha what is wrong?" he ask. I don't know how he notice all the time.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"Lair tell me." he says.  
"Do you remember the words you said yesterday about Flora that I waist my magic." I say looking down.  
"I remember them but I didn't mean it. and you know it." HE says.  
"I know, but those words, I just can't forget them." I say. He start to sit right up.  
"I understand." Nex says. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Just try to forget"

I wish I could forget all about it but the words are coming back to me every time.

"I am going to get dressed." I say and walk towards the bathroom. I make myself ready for the shower and let the hot water all over my body.

I love it right now. I can stand here for like hours. Don't think about anything. don't do anything. just relax under the shower with the perfect water. But to be honest the water at home is much better. But this is perfect for now.

"Aisha hurry up." I hear Musa say and she is knocking on the door. Right totally forget about that.  
"Coming." I say. I let the water stop and I miss it. I get dresses in jeans and a flannel.

"Finally." Musa says when I come out of the bathroom. "I couldn't take it any longer with Riven."

I can see she is smiling but I know what she means. They got a fight again. Not a big one but just a fight.

Musa take over the bathroom, it doesn't take long before everyone is ready. We eat fast and meet the others in the hallway.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Bloom says. we all nod but we all know that a part of us isn't ready.

Today I know we will find Flora, I just can feel it.

We walk towards the place where we did the spell yesterday.

"You are sure it is in the Moka district?" Musa says.  
"Yes I am 100% sure about it." Tecna says.  
"Moka?" Timmy ask.  
"Yes we used the spell and Moka was the place where the magic came from." Tecna says.  
"Let's start searching here." Helia says.  
"Wait, not that fast." Stella says. "With a spell we can find a trace of magic. We will follow that and see Flora. So we go together."  
"Good, but lets go." Helia says. And start to walk. I know he want his 'girlfriend' back. But if Mielle lied about it. what if she is not the girl we think she is.

And why am I thinking all those bad things about her. Why can't I just think about a sweet innocent girl, but it is hard to believe that someone like that exist.

"Left." Tecna says, I don't know what they said before but I just follow them. Nex hand is in mine.

It is beautiful in here so peace full and nice. But where could Flora be.

"Under?" Timmy ask. "That is just illogical."  
"Believe it or not. The magic trace is down here." Bloom says.  
"I don't see a door." Sky says. I look around he is right no door.

"But she has to be here, the magic says and the techno…" Tecna says but is cutoff by stella.  
"I use a new spell I got. Close your eyes please." She says. we do what she says and then it start.

"You can look again." Stella says, I look up seeing her with a big smile. I look around again. And a door. Or a hatch.

We open it and we see a stairs getting down.

"Light please" Brandon says. Stella does what he said and there is light. We start to walk downstairs.

We come in a hallway and look around, there are 4 ways we can go in to.  
"This way." Riven says. he start to walk. But I got a strange feeling.  
"We have to go that way." I say pointing at another way.  
"why?" he says.  
"I just feel something." I say and start to walk the others follow me and I can hear that Riven hates it that everyone is following me.

Then a cage against the wall. I look around. Not one cage. More.

I look around people in the cage are looking at us.

"What are they?" I ask soft.  
"I don't know but when we find that girl we will save them maybe." Nex says.  
"Keep walking." Bloom says. I notice that the people in the cages are just looking not saying anything. and then again that strange feeling. I look around at the end. The feeling is getting stronger. And then I see her.

A girl. Flora. In flashes my memories are getting back.

Flora the sweet girl, the lovely person. My best friend and Helia's girlfriend. She really is it. I remember everything. I notice that everyone saw her and is getting back their memories. And then we start to run towards the cage with Flora in it. but how can we see her it is like a cage but it isn't we can see her. But she can't see us. I see it immediately.

"She can't see us." Stella says.  
"I know." I say.  
"Let's get her out of here." Bloom says. it is like we never lost our memory but she still has to explain.

"Find the door." Brandon says, I can see the keys in his hand and he is opening the door.

The door that will lead us to the truth.

When the doors open. Flora is looking up scared and she is trying to get more away. She thinks we can't see her but we can.

"I will never help you." she yells, her voice is shaking and you can hear that she is afraid.  
"Don't worry Flo, we are trying to get you out of here." Brandon says. walking down the stairs and opening a door again.

"Brandon?" Flora ask.  
"yes." Brandon says.  
"are the winx here?" Flora ask.  
"Yes.." Brandon says like it is a stupid question.  
"Get away now! I am the bait. You have to get them out of here before it is too late. Brandon get them out of here!" Flora yells, tears are rolling down her face.  
"Please go." She says.  
"Not without you." helia says and walking towards Flora.  
"Please make sure the girls get out of here." Flora says.  
"Why?" Helia ask.  
"They want the powers. I am just the bait." Flora says.

I don't know what I hear. But now I have to get out of here. I start to run with the girls behind me.

"with way?" I ask.

 **Let me know what you think about this story! Also she was in Mauritius and the district moka. Congranz! To all the people who got it right! Let me know if you got it right!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Last time: they finally find Flora, but now they have to run before it is to late.**

 **POV Musa.**

"That way!" I say pointing at the right tunnel.

We run and run.

I still don't know why we run of, away by Flora. I know her again. But I am still mad she did it. and I am mad that she said that we have to run and leave her there. but I could see that she was scared of something. What happened to her when we were looking for her?

I don't know how long we looked for her, maybe a week maybe two or more I can't remember the days we looked for her. but now we find her and she wants that we run of.

Again.

I stop running.  
"Musa come on, you heard Flora." Stella says grabbing my arm.  
"What if we have to help her?" I say.  
"The boys are with her but she said we have to run." Stella says and we run.

"Not that fast." a girl voice say. I look at Bloom and she knows this voice. I know it to but I don't know where it belongs or too who is belongs.

"Diaspro." Bloom says. and she is right now I know it again.  
"I knew you remember me. Did you miss me?" she ask, like always with a mean voice.  
"of course I remember you, I miss you? I never looked for you and now you are standing for me who missed who?" Bloom ask her.  
"Don't try to make me laugh, it never happened before and you are not going to change that." Diaspro says, I hate her voice I hate her clothes I hate everything about her. omg I start to sound like Stella.

"Girls we have no time for this let's go." Aisha says start to run.  
"Not that fast fairy." Another voice say. Icy.  
"We need you." Icy start. "So if you move now it could be your last move ever."

Normally I don't care if she says things like this but this time her voice sounds different, everything about her is different and where are her sisters? I know that they fall after our last fight but why are they now?

And then I started to get it very cold. I notice that Icy froze a part of my body.

"Let us go." Stella says trying her magic but it doesn't work.

"We just will take your power than you can go." Diaspro says.  
"Why do you need it?" Bloom ask. She knows how it feels to lose powers or lose control over it.  
"Because I want my sisters back. And my good friend here want revenge." Icy says.  
"Let them go." Riven says. it is good to hear his voice again. After I run away. Not I feel guilty of running away like a baby.

"Why do you guys always has to be there. I mean don't you get enough of those annoying fairies?" Icy says.  
"Guys, does one of you have a whisk, I hear a fly somewhere. And it is annoying." Sky says.  
"No I am sorry I got a sword and that is more than enough." Brandon says.  
Even in this situation the boys try to be funny.

"Guys let's save our girls." Nex says and start to run towards the two woman for us. it goes so fast that I notice that Brandon says something to Stella and then there is a light that blinds me. for a moment I think I am in heaven. And then there is a scream, two.

"No. this is just the start!" I hear a man say, I don't know him, or just don't recognize his voice.

And then there is nothing. Not one sound. Not one voice. not one breath. Not one noise.

And then everything comes back. The sound of voice, breath, everything.

"is everyone ok?" I hear Nex ask. I notice that we are sitting on the ground. Or laying. I am laying and starting at the celling. I stand up and look around, we are complete. 12 people in the room. all the real one, and Flora. Now I see her, she is pale and there is some blood on her body. She looks tired. And very weak. like all the power is out of her. but she is back and we are complete again.

But I have to say when she was gone it never felt like she was missing because we didn't know who she was but you know I know who she is I feel like I missed her more and we were never complete without her. but we never notice it when we were under that spell.

"Flora what happened to you?" Stella ask. When she walks to Flora.  
"I don't want to talk about that." Flora says soft.  
"Alright tell us, why did you do that spell." I ask.  
"Yeah Flo, why would you do something like that. I mean I am so mad of you that you did that. It is like you never wanted to meet us." Sky says.  
"It is not like that at all." Flora says.  
"Tell us, why did you do it?" Brandon ask.  
"I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt." Flora says.  
"No that is a lie, you know we were going to look for you even with the spell. What is your real reason?" Riven ask. I hit Riven so he can feel that what he said was wrong.  
"No, I did it because I know if you look for me you would get hurt, or worse. I know you guys love me and I love you guys, and I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Valtor wanted the Dragonflame out of you that is the reason he was in you." Flora says looking at Bloom.  
"But I said to Stella that she has to use a spell against him. and she did. And he was angry. Because with the dragon flame he would destroy us. but now he knows I wanted to warn you so that is the reason he wanted to me away from you and cursed me so I would stay on the island. and I didn't want that you guys would look for me. I was just the bait. Valtor give me to them." Flora start to shake a bit but she keeps talking.  
"Icy want her sister back and the man and that woman just want our power."  
"Diaspro." Bloom says.  
"I guess you are right." Flora says. "They want our power to bring back the sister and take over the world. And we have to stop them. He is horrible."

"Flora we are sorry. We though you didn't want to be friends with us anymore." I say, walking towards her and huge her. everyone start to join our huge.  
"Thank you." Flora says.  
"I really want to sleep." Stella says.  
"yeah me too." Aisha says.  
"We are going back to our rooms we will see you tomorrow." I say to Riven and we walk away.

When we entre the room we see that it is different again everything that was gone is back, so that means all those things would remind us to her.

"You totally delete yourself out of life." Aisha says.  
"I know that was the plan, but the band between us is stronger than a spell." Flora says. "But for now I think I can sleep for days."  
"I still don't understand why you didn't want us to look for you. you know we will risk everything to get someone back." Tecna says.  
"I know." Flora says.  
"So tell me again." Tecna says.  
"I just didn't want you to get in trouble because of me." Flora says.  
"Flora listen, somethings it is worth the fight for something. or someone. You are worth the fight." Bloom says.  
"But you guys are not worth the risk." Flora says.  
"Even when we try to make sure you are worth the fight, you still trying to protect us." I say.  
"You guys are everything to me. before I knew you my life was a lot more difficult." Flora says.  
"I know what you saying." I say.  
"Same here." Aisha says.  
"but with you I feel like it is the real me. A person with a word. A person with a life. A person with friends." Flora says.  
"And you just did a spell to forget uyourself." Aisha says.  
"Yes." Flora says.  
"Promise me you will never use that spell again." I say.  
"I promise. You guys have to promise it to, you never use that spell." Flora says.  
"Deal." We all say.  
"You guys you know what the hardest thing is about that spell. Even when they don't remember you, you remember them. And know that you are missing something in your life but they never know." Flora says.  
"Good to have to you." Stella says.  
"Flo, what happened there?" Bloom ask.  
"I just don't want to talk about it right now." Flora says.  
"Fine, lets get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow." I say.  
"Good night." We say to each other and go into our own room.

 **Let me know what you think! I know I talk a lot about Flora, but to be honest Flora is my fav person of the winx. but yeah let me know! And if you want something in this story. You can change all the plan!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Last time: finally everyone is back. And they remember everything. But also they know that there powers are not save jet.**

 **POV Bloom.**

I lay in my bed staring at the celling. All the things from Flora are back in the room. I never thought magic would let everything disappear form that person when they use the spell for forget. I look at Flora she is sleeping.

I notice that it is 2 am but I am not tired at all. I close my eyes maybe I will get sleep. But it doesn't work.

Why can't I sleep?

I am awake for hours and when I finally have some sleep it is 5 am. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. but then there is a scream. A loud one. One for help.

Is it a dream?

I open my eyes and I notice that I wasn;t dreaming because I just fall asleep when I ook at the clock. 5.02 am. I look around. Flora

There at the other side of the room is flora lying awake and looking at bit scared.

"Flora you ok?" I ask.  
"I am fine." Her voice is trembles when she says it.  
"What is wrong?" I ask.  
"it is nothing, maybe it is better when we go back to sleep." She says.  
"Flora.." I say.  
"sleepwell." She says and with that she is quiet but I know something is up and something is wrong.

"Flora I know you are not sleeping. You have to tell me what is wrong." I say standing up and walking towards her. She is lying under her blacked but when she removed it I see her shake and her cheek is a bit wet.

I sit next to her when she gets up.  
"Please tell me." I say.  
"the man he came so close he touched me, everywhere. I couldn't do anything I was too weak. He was so creepy, I still can feel his breath in my neck. And those woman just laughed and say it was enough, but he didn't listen he wanted more. He wanted to much. His lips against mine, his hands all over me. and I was alone nobody did something. He kicked and hit me. he laughed he took some power form me just because he liked it. he couldn't take everything he was to weak but those witches could but they didn't because they wanted to wait for you. I didn't want you to find me. I didn't want you to know how it felt. But I wanted to get out of there. but I couldn't." Flora tells me. she shakes even more and tears rolling down her cheek.

"it's ok now. You are fine and we wouldn't let him do it again. Nobody will do it again. You are save now. Please get some sleep." I say, she nods and lay done. I sit with her because I don't want to leave her side.  
"thank you." she says.  
"No problem" I say.  
"Please don't tell anyone." She says. I don't answer that question. I don't want to tell someone but I know I have to. Helia has the right to know in the first place but also the winx has to know what happened to her. I want to say that I can't promise but she is already sleeping.

I found myself waking up next to Flora, I didn't realized I fell asleep.

"Flora, wake up." I say soft as I look at the clock. It is 10 am and the boys would be here at 11, I think Stella said it. she promised with Brandon.  
"flo, get dressed the boys will be here in a hour." I say standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

I take a hot shower, I love a hot shower in the morning. I love the touched of the water against my body. And then I think about the conversation Flora and me had last night.

It had to be horrible for her.

And then out of nowhere the water is starting to get cold.

"Ahh cold." I say stepping back. it takes a moment before it is warm again.  
"Bloom are you done?" Flora ask after a while.  
"Yes, wait a moment." I say stepping out of the shower. Get dry, do my hair and with a towel around my body I walk out of the bathroom. Flora is standing there with a towel around her. I look at her and see the bruises on her arms and legs.  
"Thank you." she says, she knows I saw them and she thanks me for the shower and for not talking about the bruises. I nod and walk out.

I look at my clothes I don't know what to wear today. So I take a light blue dress with some little heart on it not much just a few. It is summer so the wetter will be nice. Flora comes out of the bathroom and getting dressed she is wearing a jacked with long sleeves and a jeans. Just to hide her bruises.  
"I just don't want to show them." Flora says when she notice that I am looking.  
"I know." I say. "but somethings it is better that everyone knows what happened."  
"True, and somethings it is better not to tell what happened." Flora says. she is right but this what happened to her, people have to know.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"if they know they are going to worry." Flora says.  
"Flora, you had a nightmare about it last night, the things that happened are going to follow you. Helia has the right to know about.." I say.  
"Maybe he will break up, I don't want to lose him." Flora says.  
"He is not going to break up, but you have to tell him." I say.  
"I can't." Flora says.  
"Why not?" I ask.  
"I love him too much to hurt him." Flora says.  
"And it hurt me too much that you are not going to tell him or someone." I say.  
"I told you." she says.  
"Flora you know what I mean." I say.  
"I am afraid." Flora says.  
"For what?" I ask, but I know the answer. I know why she is afraid, she is afraid of losing us. because what happened to her.  
"I am not mad at you, nobody will." I say. "We can't lose you you have to tell them."  
"Maybe." Flora says.  
"People have to know. If you not told them today I will do it. it is for the best." I say and she knows I am right.  
"But what if they are not like you." she says.  
"Nobody will like me, but everyone will help you." I say.  
"Girls the boys are here." Stella says she opens our door.

"Flora it is too hot for that, please wear something else or I will change it." Stella says looking at her clothes.  
"Stel, I am fine with this." Flora says.  
"Stel just let it for today." I say. Flora nods at me thankful.  
"Alright." Stella says. rolling her eyes. We walk downstairs and I see Sky.

I saw him last night but I just miss him everytime he is not with me.

I walk up to him and hug him. He kisses me and I kiss back. and then I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He ask.

I want to say yes, something is wrong. it is Flora. She had a nightmare last night about what happened to her. and she told me everything what happened and it was so horrible for her. I can image how hard it had to be for her. and I totally understand that she don't want to talk about it. but she has to and I can't tell I promised her. so instant of saying yes I say:  
"No, I just miss you."  
"You saw me yesterday." He says smiling.  
"I know but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you." I say. Again he kisses me.

We start to walk to the forest for a pick nick the guys made. Somethings Flora is looking at me. and I know she will try to tell them after the pick nick. I just hope she will do it.

"Bloom I know something is wrong." Sky says. I know he know it. but I just can't tell him not until tomorrow. I promised her. but what if I tell him. what if I tell him what happened. it will be better for me. and her. But Helia is the person who has to right to know before Sky. So I don't say something and we just walk.  
"Bloom, tell me." he says.  
"Sky you are right there is something wrong. not with me. but I can't tell you now. She has to tell it by herself." I say.  
"Who?" He ask.  
"you will see when she tells." I say.

"Who want to play Frisbee?" Aisha yelled.  
"Me!" Stella and I yell back. and we start to run, Musa, Riven, Brandon and Nex follow. The others sit down and the boys take care of the pick nick.

"I got it." Stella says running after the Frisbee that went too far. She looks at us at that moment I see it.  
"Stellaaa watch it!" we all yell. But it is too late she bumped against a tree.  
"ouch!" Stella says.  
"Are you ok?" I ask running towards her. it is hard to hold my laugh.  
"Fine." She says. rubbing her forehead, and now we all laugh. Even Stella.  
"Guys the pick nick is ready!" Timmy calls us. and we run towards them and start eating.

 **So this is chapter 35. I want to thank you already. I am not done writing with this story totally not. But you can be a part of it two! You can send me a message with what you like to put in the story! I know I said it before but I just want to say it again and again and again. but thank you for all the reviews! And keep sending them! Tips? Tell me!**

 **Also for the dutch readers I got a story on wattpad! Called: the four element sisters. Please check it out and let me know!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

 **Last time: Flora had a nightmare and told bloom everything. now bloom want her to tell the others.**

 **POV Helia.**

Somethings is up between Flora and Bloom. Flora looked at Bloom with a look in her eyes that I only see when she is afraid. But when she look at me she is trying to hide it. but I still can see it. I ask her what is wrong for like a million times but she just say we talk later. And now she is laying with her head on my shoulder, and I hold my hand on her waist.

It is really hot outside, and Flora is wearing long sleeves and a jeans. The other girls wearing something that is perfect with the wetter. But Flora isn't and that isn't something for her.

"Flora please tell me." I say.  
"I can't right now." She says soft, and for the first time today I hear something in her voice.

Fair.

"I will protect you no matter what." I say, just to make sure she knows.  
"I love you." Flora says.  
"I love you to." I say kissing her on her head.

I eat a sandwich and the others eat to, but Flora isn't eating much she eat one piece of an apple. I am so worried about her.

I decide to go walk with her alone when we all are done eating. And after a hour we are ready. Tonight we are going to the beach but for now the forest is a perfect please to be.  
"Flower do you want to walk with me?" I ask her. She nods we stand up. again Flora and Bloom are looking at each other. But this time bloom says something really soft but I can hear it.  
"Tell him." that is what she said.

We walk hand in hand in the forest I can see Flora is happy to be here.

"Helia I am so sorry." She suddenly says.  
"For what?" I ask but I know she is going to tell me.  
"Helia it is just I couldn't do anything I was too weak and he touched me everywhere I wanted him to stop but he didn't listen and those girls just laugh. I was so afraid, he stole some power something just to use it to create a bloom or tree and then he destroyed it just to see me in pain. And then it all started again. his hand over my body his awful lips against mine. It was just horrible. and I am so sorry for it." Flora says and tears are rolling down her face and she is shaking.  
"Please forgive me, I am so sorry for letting it all happened" she says.

I just don't know what to say. This was on her mind the whole time and she didn't tell me. she hold it back. I don't know what to do, I hold her hand and I just don't want to let go. I am not mad and there is nothing to forgive. But this is horrible. my girlfriend. Mine! Had to go through this. You never wish it for someone but I can't believe they did it to Flora. I am so mad on them.  
"Please don't be mad." She says. standing in front of me and looking in my eyes. She can see that I am mad.  
"I am not mad at you. I just don't know what to say. And I am so mad on that man." I say. She wants to say something but before I kiss her on her lips. She kisses back and it feels good. It feels so good.

"I am sorry." Flora says when we stop.  
"You don't have to be sorry. It is not your fault." I say. Hugging her tied. I kiss a tear away.  
"I will never let it happened to you again." I say.  
"I know." She says.  
"Who knows?" I ask.  
"Only Bloom. I had a nightmare last night about it and she noticed it." she explains.

"Is that the reason for the long sleeves with this wetter?" I ask. She nod and take of the jacked. I see the bruises and little cut everywhere.  
"Flora." I say taking her hand in mine. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that you would let me go if I told you this." Flora says looking down. It hurt to hear words like that.  
"I will never leave you because of that. I love you too much to leave you. and it hurt that you think I was." I say.  
"I am sorry." Flora says. I kiss her again.

"Flora I love you, no matter what." I say.  
"I love you too." Flora says. we walk further into the forest.

"I have to tell the others tonight." Flora says. "Bloom said it has to."  
"She is right, they have to know. They have the right to know." I say.  
"what if they are going to hate me." Flora says.  
"They are not going to hate you." I say. "You didn't do anything."  
"but.." she stops. She knows I am right.  
"Flora listen, I am sorry that it happened to you. I will never let it happened again. but all I want to know is. are you ok?" I ask. In the first place I didn't know what to say, but now maybe she isn't ok.  
"I am ok, I feel better now thanks to you. thank you." she says.  
"no thank you for telling." I say. I kiss her cheek fast and we continue walking.

We walk to our friends and again bloom looks at Flora this time she nods and I know why. She told me. Bloom smiles. But she knows Flora has still one step to go.  
"Guys listen." Aisha speaks.  
"what is it." riven says but get a funny push of Musa.  
"I want to tell you. I am so great full to have people like you around me. people who helped me through anything, friends that got my back in every battle. Before I came to alfea I always felt like something is wrong with me that I wasn't perfect enough to have friends. that I wasn't good enough to meet people like you. and you know I felt that the first days. But you let me see and told me that life isn't about being perfect it is about making mistakes and become a better person. And you told me that I had to take a deep breath and remind myself that I don't have to be perfect. You guys change my life. And you know I always though changing was bad. But you guys let me see that changing can be good it is just the way how it change and everything around me was perfect except for the trix but yeah that is a problem we will deal with later." Aisha says and making us all laugh about the last part. I feel Flora is moving closer to me and some of us are even crying a bit.

"Thank you." Aisha says, and a tear escapes from her eye.  
"we are more than one team. We are friends no matter what." Bloom says. and she is looking at Flora. And she knows this is the right moment. Flora nods.  
"Guys I.." Flora started but her voice is to soft this time.

But at the time she start to tell. I hear an evil laugh. I look at the sky. And see the witches.

"What do you want." Brandon says.  
"Nothing just want to beat you." Icy says looking at Flora.

"Don't worry I will protect you." I say to Flora. The girls transform and we, the guys, take our swords. We start. We start to attack and I see that the man is after Flora again and I run to her. but she is flying and I can't do anything. the man attacks Flora and she got hit. I see her eyes close and she is falling to the ground the others laugh and disappear.

"Flora!" everyone yells. The transform back and happily Riven catch her.

"Good catch." Musa says.  
"She was falling towards me, I just had to." He says, he walks towards me and wants to give her. but just at the moment she groans.  
"What is wrong with her." Riven ask looking at her shoulder. and then he is taking of her jacket and see all the scars and cuts.

"What happened to her?" Tecna ask. Riven lays her down on the ground. Everyone is looking at the nature fairy, she is laying there with the scars and cuts on a ground. She looks pale and everyone is worried.

There is a long silence. That is until Bloom start talking.

"she got abused by the man." Bloom says.  
"What!" everyone except me and Bloom say.  
"Why didn't you tell!" Aisha says a bit mad.  
"She wanted to tell." I say.  
"She wanted to tell just before the witches came." Bloom says.  
"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell. Did you also know?" Brandon ask me. I nod.  
"and you didn't tell!" Sky says.  
"She didn't want to" Bloom says.  
"that isn't a reason!" Stella says.  
"She was afraid!" I say.  
"For what?" Nex ask.  
"For making you guys upset." Bloom says.  
"I understand her but that doesn't have to mean you didn't tell." Aisha says.  
"She wanted to tell this by her self." Helia says. after that everyone stops talking.

"guys?" a soft voice ask. Breaking the silence. Everyone looks at Flora.  
"Are you ok?" Helia ask.  
"fine just weak." she says. sitting up.  
"Please take it easy." Bloom says. Than Flora notice that her jacket isn't on anymore. and she is looking at everyone.  
"Flo, we aren't mad. You just had to tell." Riven says.  
"Yeah." Aisha says.  
"I wanted but I couldn't. not in time." Flora says.  
"Next time, tell us faster." Stella says.  
"Promise." Timmy says.  
"Alright." Flora says.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Stella ask.  
"Of course." I say picking Flora up.  
"I can walk." She says.  
"I know." I say still holding her like a bride.

We got on the beach after walking for a while.

"Flora maybe I can do something!" Stella says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Maybe I can let a few scars and cut disappear can I try?" stella ask.

Flora just nods.  
"Alright. _No matter how deep the issue is and no matter how long you have struggled with it, the possibility exist for you to become absolutely free, whole and healed_." Stella says. (a/n: this is a quote form Brandon Bays.)

Flora start to glow for a bit and then when the light is gone a lot of bruises and cuts are gone and Flora looks a bit more confident with herself again.

"Thank you Stella." Flora says hugging her. Stella changes Flora clothes.  
"No problem and now let's go swim." Stella says taking Flora with her to the water.

"Look they got a lot of fun time to ruin it." I hear an ice cold voice say. I turn around and see them. What is wrong with them they just got away!

 **So a long chapter for me this time. And hope you guys liked it. in this chapter I put somethings you have to remind to. The things I said about being perfect is true! Please, read them and write them somewhere so you can think about it when you feel down. and believe it or not. In my eyes everyone is perfect the way they are. Even it is not perfect for others.**

 **Thank you tell me what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

 **Last time: They are out of a perfect day and Flora faints. And then everyone knows. But why are the witches back this soon?**

 **POV Tecna**

"Look they got a lot of fun time to ruin it." a voice says. I look up. not again them. Flora is going to get closer to Helia when she sees that man again.

Three in total we can do that we 12. There is 5% that we are going to lose by now.

"Transform." Bloom says. but before we could there came two other flying our way.  
"Ogron." Stella says.  
"Valtor." I say.

I don't know what to expect 7 in total, and I am not sure how strong they are. Flora said they wanted our power to get back Icy's sister but I am sure that is not the only reason.

"What are we going to do?" Riven ask.  
"Fight." Sky says.  
"Yeah!" Stella and Bloom says. but there is something, they know that they are going to lose. They are in the forest that is something great for us. but why now? There must be something. there is something wrong with them on this moment I look at them and see the smirk on their faces. What are they planning.  
"Guys." I say. But nobody seems to hear me.  
"Guys" I say a bit louder and now everyone is looking.  
"There is something wrong." I say.  
"Tecna, we will find out later but for now we have to fight them." Brandon says.  
"But what if it is not the right thing to fight now?" I ask.  
"We will find out." Brandon says. I listen to them and ignore mine bad feeling about this.

I transform.

"Listen witches we are done with you. every time we have fun or planning to do something you ruin it! I am done with you! and you know what this time you are going to pay for what you did!" Stella says angry.  
"Stel calm down. they are just jealous at us everytime." Musa says.  
"Jealous at you?" Icy says with a cold laugh.  
"Yes. we got friendship we have love we have everything you can dream of." Bloom says.  
"Do you hear that?" Diaspro says laughing. "they we got nothing."

The others start laughing and then I notice it. We can do what ever they want they want us to fire our power on them. They used a spell that every time we do something they get stronger this it the whole plan.

"You guys think you have the only perfect life but forget about that. We have love we got everything you guys have friendship family and even love. Yeah we have those maybe in a other way than you guys but we have it." Icy says, and then the unknown man is flying next to Icy and put an arm on her waist. And kisses her on her cheek.  
"Yes, we are in love." The man says.

"we got everything you guys have only you are to selfish to see it, if you guys weren't selfish the flower fairy was fine." Diaspro says. Those words set the fire ready.  
"Guys." I say.  
"Not now Tecna." Stella says flying towards them and making ready to fight. The others follow, this was there plan and now the winx are right going in the trap.

"Timmy I need your help, it is a trap you need to help me stop them!" I say to him. he nods but I see that he already notice it too.

"Guys we have to stop the girls." Timmy says to the boys. I hear their voice a bit angry but they help.  
"Winx stop this." Helia yells.  
"Girls stop." I say flying towards them.  
"Tec, it is enough you know what they said." Stella says.  
"I know but it is a trap." I say.  
"Tecna now is not the time." Aisha says.  
"But listen." I say.  
"Girls fire now!" Bloom says. they didn't listen, what can I do if I don't stop the attack before it hit the magic wall the power will be in them and they will use it against us. it is like the wall eat our magic and I have to stop it. think Tecna think.

There is no attack that can help me now. The winx fire there attacks except for Flora. And Musa is hesitating. I fly and get in front of the attacks I know they are going to hit me. but I can't let it happened that it touch the wall. I close my eyes because I don't want to look. And then the first attack got me and the second and the third and then nothing the last one hit the wall. I open my eyes and see that I am falling just like Musa. she is falling to.

I hear the other winx call the name of Musa and me. but after that I see black nothing more that black.

 **POV Stella.**

Tecna and Musa were falling. We can't do anything and I want to attack the witches even more. But there has to be a reason why Tecna was trying to stop our attacks and the only one who she couldn't stop was Musa. and Musa is falling.

"Girls stops this and come back down." The boys yells, I hate it to give up but fly down.  
"What is wrong?" I ask Brandon.  
"It is a trap when you hit the magic wall it takes a part of your power. You can say it eats it and use it against you. Like it did with Musa. The witches saw that Tecna fingered it out so they used it against Musa. and the other part it eats." Brandon explains.  
"Why didn't she tell us." I say.  
"She tried but you guys where to angry to listen." Brandon says. the truth hurts.

If I just listen to Tecna this wouldn't be happened but I was so mad at them. I am so mad at them/ what they did is just unforgettable.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask.  
"I don't know we have to go back." Timmy says picking Tecna up while Riven is taking Musa back to Alfea.

"What happened to you?" Miss F ask, when she walks in the room. We are waiting, Tec and Musa are inside and we are waiting till we get some news about them.

"I will explain." Aisha says telling what happened. Faragonde looks at Flora when Aisha told her about what happened.

"That is awful." Faragonda says.  
"I know. We can't go anywhere in peace we always will be attack" I say.  
"Stella." I hear some of them say.  
"I am sorry, but I just mean look at our vacation it went wrong after that Flora and now this. This is awful." I say.  
"that is true blondie." Riven says to me, I look at him like he can fall to the ground.  
"Alright." He says while he is smiling and weaving with his hands like he did nothing.

Then before anyone can say something, the nurse walks out of the room.  
"And?" Timmy and Riven ask immediately  
"Musa is missing a bit magic not much just a bit and Tecna is ok, they both need to rest." The nurse says. there is a kind of relieve. They are ok.

"Can we see them?" Brandon ask.  
"Yes, but probably they are sleeping." The nurse says letting us in the room.  
When we walk inside Musa is awake but Tecna is still sleeping.

"Hey Musa how are you?" Riven ask sitting next to her.  
"Fine, I am tired and worm out but fine." She says.  
"I am sorry I didn't warn you." Riven says.  
"I should have listen to you guys. But I didn't." Musa says.  
"you too are both stubborn." I say a bit too loud. Everyone start laughing except for Musa and Riven.  
"it is true." I say, they just look away. I look at Tecna maybe she woke up. but no she is still sleeping. If we just listen to her she wouldn't be lying here, she was trying protect us.  
"I feel bad." Flora says.  
"But you didn't fire an attack." Helia says. She didn't? I though everyone did.  
"That is not true." Flora says.  
"No you didn't we all saw it. there were only four attacks and Tecna stopped 3 of them." Riven says.  
"That you didn't see an attack doesn't mean it isn't there." Bloom says. everyone including me and except for Tecna is looking at Flora.  
"I thought that I understand what Tecna was trying to say so I used a spell that worked underground, I put sleeping flowers to their side." She explains.  
"But they didn't fall asleep they disappeared." I say.  
"Yes but the flowers did that as well." She says.  
"Great thinking how long will they work?" Timmy ask.  
"Long enough to make sure Tecna will be fine." Flora says.  
"howlong?" Brandon ask he holds my hand.  
"I don't know." Flora says. she don't know? She used a spell but doesn't know how long it works?  
"You don't know?" Helia ask.  
"Yes." She says. there is nothing wrong with that you don't know something but using a spell and not knowing how long it will work is not something for Flora.  
"That is not something for you." Bloom says like she reads my mind.  
"Somethings it is better." Flora says.  
"I always thought you are perfect with that kind of stuff. That you are perfect I wish I could be you." I say. That is true, she is sweet, helpful, you can count on her, she is someone you need in life.  
"Me? perfect?" Flora says starting laughing.  
"Stella please, life isn't about being perfect it is about making mistakes and become better person." Flora says. that is what I mean she knows always the right thing to say.  
"Stella nobody is perfect and nobody will be perfect for everyone. perfect is just a word that nobody can be and be happy with that. because I know you are perfect for me. and for the others in this room." Flora says.  
"flora is right." Helia says.  
"totally." Brandon says kissing me.

 **So what do you think? let me know!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Last time: Tecna find out about the plan of the wizards, Musa and Tecna both got hurt but Tecna didn't wake up jet.**

 **POV Flora.**

Tecna still didn't wake up and I am started to get nervous I mean what it is my fault what if my power didn't only work for the witches but also for Tecna? What if the spell is even worse that I think. what if she never wake up.

"Guys I am going to get some food." Brandon says.  
"I am coming to." Stella says.  
"Me 2" Bloom and Sky says. We still are in the room when Brandon and Stella walks out to get some food with Bloom and Sky for us all.

"flower is something wrong?" Helia ask me. I look at him how?  
"It is just what if my spell hit her?" I ask.  
"Then the nurse knew that." Helia says. maybe he is right. But maybe not. There is a change that he is wrong. on this moment I need Tecna just to ask her if she will be ok. Because Tecna always was the one who knew that. but people never saw that, Tecna was the person who always knew if everything will be fine. And I trust her every time she said that. and now I just want her to wake up.

Stella thinks I am perfect, but look at me now. I could have done this to Tecna and I only find out when she wakes up. Me perfect? they are perfect everyone in this room including Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky who are out now are perfect, they are perfect for me.

"Flora an apple?" Stella ask, she holds the apple in front of me. I take it. Fruit is good.

"Thank you." I say to her she nods gentle and give the others food too.  
I eat a piece but I am not hungry anymore. all I want is that Tecna wakes up. and then finally it looks like hours and it killed me. Tecna wakes up.

"Hey guys." She says weak.  
"Tecna we are soooo sorry next time we listen to you." Bloom says.  
"Yeah we are really sorry." I say. She looks at me and wants to say something but she don't say anything happily.  
"How are you feeling?" timmy ask he is by her side, he was sitting there the whole time.  
"weak. I felt I was attack by 3 strong fairies." Tecna says. making the others plus me look away.  
"you better can say 4." I spoke soft. but she heard it, I think.  
"Musa how are you?" she ask looking at me.  
"Good, I am better. It could be worse." Musa answer.  
"I am sorry." Techa says.  
"For what?" Musa ask.  
"I take 3 out of the 4 attacks of me but I couldn't take your and you got hurt." Tecna says.  
"You say sorry about that? really Tecna you have to get more social I mean. Really? We had to listen and that is why I got hurt I didn't listen. We didn't listen and we were stubborn so don't be sorry." Musa says.

3 out of 5 I think by myself. or 4 out of 5.

"Bloom. Stella. Tecna. Musa. Aisha and Flora" a strange voice says. "You and me the forest midnight."

I look at the girls the boys didn't hear it. the girls nod Bloom want to tell the boys but before that.

"Alone." The voice says. Bloom closes her mouth.  
"Bloom something wrong?" Sky ask.  
"No nothing I wanted to say something but I forgot." She lies.  
"Can we go now, this room give me chills." Tecna says.  
"I am not sure if you can go." Timmy says.

"I feel fine." Tecna says sitting right up.  
"You can say it for now but what if you stand." Timmy says. Tecna sighs and stands up she looks at bit drunk but fine.

"Good, I will get the nurse for a moment." Brandon says walking out with Stella behind him.

"Do you think you are ready to go?" Riven ask Musa.  
"I am sure I can go, I feel good. Bit week but good." Musa says. I smile.

"You think they can go?" Brandon ask the nurse walking in with her.

"Yes I am sure. They can go." The nurse says. "But if something is wrong you guys have to go back."

Tecna and Musa both nod and we walk out of the room.

"Glad I am out of there." Musa says.  
"Please be carefull." Riven say to her. Musa nods and Riven kisses her.

"Flower." I hear Helia say, I look up to him from the ground.  
"Something is up and you are going to tell me now." He says. We walk at the end. So nobody notice when I stop walking except for Helia.

"Tecna knows about my spell. But she didn't say anything." I say.  
"ok." Helia says.  
"Ok?" I ask him.  
"I don't know what to say. I know you feel bad for what happened but she woke up." he says.  
"So that means the witches are also awake?" I ask.  
"I don't know. What do you say. We go back to the nurse ask her of there were some pollen in Tecna and then see what she says." He says. I hesitate.  
"Let's go." He says and taking my hand and walking back to the nurse office.

Helia knocks on the door.

"Come in." a voice say. We walk in. "What can I do for you. are you sick?"  
"We have a question. Earlier today our friend was here Tecna, and we were wondering if there were any pollen inside her that let her sleep for so long." Helia says, he is holding my hand.

The nurse looks in the computer and we wait. She looks at me. and then at Helia and then back at the scream.  
"You are her friends right?" she ask. We nod.  
"No there aren't any pollen in her. but there is something that bothers me. I just saw the results of her and Miss Musa. and I saw something. but I need to have some extra blood to make it sure. I was wondering can I have some blood of you?" she ask looking at me. I look at Helia.  
"My blood wouldn't work?" he ask. She shakes her head. "but I would like to test it on you to."  
"Alright." I say. And helia nods  
"Come with me." she says we walk behind her.

"For what if I can ask?" I ask.  
"I look at the result for the bloodtests form your friends and saw something, but they both got it. and if you have it to I am sure all of friends have it." she tells us.

"Please take a sit." She says we both sit down and wait.

She walks up to us and takes the blood. It takes a few minutes and then she comes back.

"I knew it." she says.

 **So end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. tell me! and thanks for all the reviews for the next chapters! Also any idea? Send me!**

 **it is really short i know but i didn;t have much time**

 **Again for the Dutch readers. Check out my story on wattpad The four element sisters. By unsaid things.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

 **Last time. Tecna and musa are fine and out of hospital room. but what is in the blood form Flora and Helia and the others?**

 **POV Sky.**

When we walk towards the room of the girls, I notice that Helia and Flora walk off. And I didn't see which way they went.

I am sure they just want to privacy because of what Flora have made through.

"Sky are you coming?" I hear bloom ask. I look at her. I nod and walk behind her in the dorm.

Tonight we will stay at Alfea, The winx will sleep together tonight so we can go in one of the rooms. and we will go in the room from Bloom and Flora. It is good to be close to the girls after all what happened and I am really done with the witches I am happy Flora did something with a sleeping flower. I hope they sleep for days so we can rest for a moment.

We walk in the room and I see the bed that the girls made for us with their magic. I am happy they could do that after all this drama. But it seems really fine and see the books of the girls and I walk up to there and look at them. The Flower book. I open it and look for the sleeping Flower. After what looks like looking for hours I finally find it.

'by using this flower you opponent will be sleep for at least two whole days. They don't dry out or get hungry the flower takes also care of that.' I read. Whooh so weird that when you try to win form someone by using a flower the flower will take care of that.

That explains a lot why Flora is always that sweet, she is just feeling it that way.

"Guys the witches will sleep for two days! At least." I say to everyone, everyone looks up form what they are doing.

"So that means that we can rest for two days?" Stella ask.  
"One day, because today also went by a bit." Nex says.  
"Great than we can rest a least one day! I wish I could be more but one day is a start!" Bloom says.

I smile seeing her this happy after all what happened is good, feels good, feels amazing.

I think about the time I let her down or that she was going through a really hard time and I wasn't there for her. and now I know our relationship will be the best we ever had. We become stronger, we are stronger than ever and I will never let her go. I will do everything for her.

I will hold my breath. I will stay awake for days if that what she wants, I can stay quiet, I will be her number one.

But we are both just humans.

We bleed when we fall, we get hurt when we fall. We can crash or break. We are just humans. But we will always fight. For our love. For each other. I will fight for her. I will give my life for her.

But I stay a human. And I don't care my love for her will never change.

"Bloom, I was thinking maybe we can hang out tomorrow just two of us do you think that is a good idea?" I ask hopefully she will say yes.  
"Sky, I don't think it is a good idea." She says, I look at the ground disappoint. "I think it is an amazing idea." She says taking my head up with her hand.

I kiss her.  
"Great that is a day date." I say to her. we sit down on the couch, the other couples join us except for Helia and Flora who are still out.

"Where are those love birds?" Riven ask.  
"No idea." Stella says. and that moment they walk in.

"Guys." Helia says, he is out of breath.  
"What is wrong?" Nex ask.  
"the nurse did a check on our blood, and we got something in our blood that she doesn't know." Flora says she is also out of breath.  
"Did you run or something to tell us this? That there is something in our blood that nobody knows what it is but we have it and we don't know if it is dangerous?" Stella says.

Flora and Helia nod.

Stella starts laughing, really hard, she falls of the couch form laughing. The others also start to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Helia ask. I roll my eyes.  
"Dear Flora and Helia, we love you. but look at yourself. Your guys are worried about everything. she knows there is something in the blood, but what? She doesn't know. So why be worried maybe it is nothing." Brandon says.  
"alright, we just have to be careful." Helia says. we nod.

"Flora that spell you did with those sleeping flowers is amazing! There will be sleeping for at least two days! And that means tomorrow we got a day of!" I say, she smiles but then she looks worried.  
"How are they going to get food or something to drink?" she ask.  
"Flora this doesn't sound like you at all, normally you know everything about the spells you use." Bloom says.  
"I know but this one was new. And I just had to do something." Flora says, I can see she feels guilty against the witches.  
"Flo, listen that flower takes care of that. I read it here." I say looking for the book and showing her what I read.  
"thanks god." She says soft.  
"But even if they couldn't do it flora, please look what they did to you, and us. and you still care about them" Aisha says.  
"I don't want to kill someone." Flora says.  
"I know, but something you have no choice to do something." Tecna says.  
"I know but I think I can't live with myself when I know I killed someone." Flora says.  
"I think nobody can." Helia says and everyone nods.  
"Right now I think getting some sleep will be good for us." Nex says. "Goodnight." He says and kisses Aisha, everyone is doing the same and walk towards there room.

"Bloom wait." I say.  
"Sky." She says.  
"Tomorrow 10 am we go together out of alfea for breakfast." I say, she nods and we both walk towards our room.

"guys I take my princess out tomorrow that means you guys have to make own plans." Brandon says when I enter the room.

"Me2, Bloom and I am out tomorrow." I say. When I take my shirt off.

"I have plan with Tec." Timmy says.  
"Me and Musa are going to a studio." Riven says.  
"Aisha and I are going to surf tomorrow." Nex says.  
"You can't surf." Timmy says to Nex.  
"I can." Nex says.  
"Right." Timmy says rolling his eyes. I look over to Helia who was writing something on paper. Riven notice it too and takes the paper and start reading.

"If I could fly, I would be fly back to you.  
I will give everything up for you.  
for only your beautiful eyes, I give you my heart.  
for when you are lonely and forget who you are,  
know I be there.  
I'm missing half of me when we are apart.

I can feel you heart in mine, but you just keep running.  
and I will always follow you.  
No matter where you go, I will track you down.  
Since I met you I know.." Riven read.

"Not more?" Brandon ask.  
"I wasn't done yet." Helia says. "And now give it back."  
"Even when you already got her you always keep writing." Riven says.  
"She loves it and I love doing it for her." Helia says.  
"Guys." Timmy says before Riven can say something to Helia again. We all know Riven hates the poems that Helia write to Flora, and we all know that that is because he is jealous that he can't do it.

"Fine." Riven says, he gives back the poem from Helia.

I sit down on my bed and take a look in the room again. I can see the side of Bloom and Flora cleary because Flora side is really clean and Bloom side is kind of a mess. But that is how I like her. She is a mess around me around everyone she is herself where she comes and I love it.

i can't get her out of mine mind! Every second I think of her, now here every moment.

After I while I notice that everyone is sleeping, I think I am not sure. But then I close my eyes and everything went black.

The next morning I wake up from some weird noises, I look at the clock 9 am. I look again 9 am. I have to hurry!

I take a quick shower and get dressed. In a few minutes I am done.

I look at the boys some of them are gone others like Nex and Brandon are still sleeping and Helia is sitting outside on the balcony. I walk out of the room and wait until bloom is ready.

After 30 minutes she walks out she looks at me.  
"Your early how long have you been waiting?" She ask.  
"I just got here." I say to her. She smiles and we walk outside.

Ready to start our day with a great breakfast.

 **So this was this chapter let me know, nothing really happened but what is wrong with their blood? And will the spell really work for at least two days?**

 **Io am sorry late update! I am so buzzy right now so I am soo sorry but I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Helia poems is inspired by a song from Christina perry and a song from one direction.**

 **In the next chapter I will do a love shot form every couple. So that means it will be a long chapter. Hope you like that!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **I am sorry for the really late update! First I always had back up but now I don't have anymore! So yeah! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **IMPORTANT!: alright I put two chapters before uploading this one but I see that people have not reading them yet I think it is because I update on different days or it is getting to boirng let me know!**

 **This chapter will be longer than others probably it will take you to all the couples on their day of.**

 **Every POV will start in the morning and end on the same time when the winx got a phone call.**

 **Also just to let you know I am really bizzy right now and I will update as soon as I can!**

 **Last time: the winx finally got a day of! They think! And not they are going out.**

 **POV Musa**

I wake up and start smiling. Today is a beautiful day. A day to go the a studio with Riven.

It is a long time that we did something together and now we are going out today!

I make myself ready, a red dress till my knees with red high heels and my hair down and I am ready.

I walk outside and Riven is already waiting for me, I walk up to him and kisses his cheek.  
"Hey." He says.  
"Hey." I say back.  
"Ready to go?" he ask. I just nod and we walk out of alfea.  
"You look beautiful." He says when he takes my hand.

He takes my hand! I scream inside of my head.

"Riven you changed." I say as we stop walking.  
"Is that wrong?" he ask nervous.  
"Not at all, I always loved you but I always hesitate if you loved me but now I know you always loved me too." I say.  
"Musa I want to say something but I know you are right I changed, much, and I always loved you and I still do. More than anything else." He says.  
"Let's get the bus towards the studio." I say when I see the bus coming. We start running towards the bus and just got in on time. When the bus start driving we are still standing and I fall but riven catch me so I wouldn't hit the ground.  
"Thank you." I say as we sit on some chairs.  
"Not a problem." He says kissing me, his hand in on my knee and the other hand is on my other shoulder and my head is on his shoulder.

"I am glad we are alone today." He says.  
"me 2." I say.

"Good morning what can I do for you?" a man ask, when we are looking around.  
"We wanted to go inside for a tour." Riven tells the man. The man look at another man. He nods.  
"Please come in." the man says. I can't believe it! I am in a Studio. I mean, I know this isn't my first time but it is the first time with Riven.

We walk inside and I enjoy everything, the beauty of the studio the hand form Riven in mine. I wish this day would never end. But everyday has an end. But this time I make sure we will never forget.

After the tour in the studio were Riven said that I have to wait outside so I walked outside and wait. I waited for like 20 minutes but then he got out with a present.

"Musa this is for you." He says and give it to me. There was a note with: _For the Muse that I want to be with for my whole life._

I look at him and he smiles I open it. And then I saw a ring, a beautiful silver ring with a music note in the middle, the scoop of the note is a little diamond.

"you like it?" he ask. I look at him.  
"I don't like it." I say he looks disappointed. "I love it!" I say kissing him he smiles and I feel so great! I feel like nothing can break me.  
"So does that mean you want to marry me?" he ask. I look at him surprised.  
"Yes!" I say kissing him.  
"Great!" Riven says kissing me back.

There is a phone that rings, it takes a moment till I release it is my own phone.

"Musa Speaking." I say. And with the words I hear, my perfect day just ends.

 **In the meantime**

 **POV Brandon.**

The cold water that hit my face wakes me up. I didn't sleep much today. And I am really tired but I have to get out of my bed today. I want give perfect day to my girlfriend.

I look at my clothes and chose the right one for today. Today I spent more than 10 minutes to get dressed but it worth it when I see her walking out of her room.

She is wearing a light orange A-line dress that is falling above her knees, long socks a bit under her knees and high heels. Her hair is falling behind her back and it is beautiful, i just keep looking at her.

"Ready?" she ask. I nod and take her hand.  
"What are we going to do?" she ask. She let me plan the whole day, to be honest I wanted to plan the whole day. And we start with a fancy breakfast.

"we are going to a fancy restaurant for breakfast and after that we are going somewhere." I say. I walk to the restaurant and we start eating it is a really good food and I enjoy it, I enjoy the food and I enjoy my princes. She keeps talking. And I listen but something I forget everything she says when I look at her.

"Brandon are you even listening?" she ask after a while.  
"Of course." I say. "but somethings I can't focus because I am to bizzy looking at your beauty." I say fast after that because she knows I wasn't listening to her.  
"Ahwww." Stella says.  
"I love days like this." I tell her.  
"Me 2. No worry about everything, just relaxing and eating with my favorite boyfriend" Stella says.  
"I am your only boyfriend." I say.  
"I know but that doesn't mean you are not my favorite." She says. I look at her and she start to blush a bit. She blushes..  
"Alright are you done eating?" I ask her after we both stop eating.  
"Yeah. What are we going to do?" Stella ask really enthusiastic.  
"You want to know?" I ask knowing that she wants to know.  
"Yes!" she says.  
"First we go to the spa and after that we can go shopping." I say, her eyes start shining and with that I mean she really likes it.  
"Let's go!" she says taking my hand and start running towards the spa.

"Hello can I help you." A woman behind the desk ask us.  
"I have a reservation for two." I say. She nods and looks at the scream.  
"for 11 am right?" she ask, I nod. She gives us the tickets and we walk inside.

After a prefect day in the spa we went shopping. We walk a store in where Stella is trying on a white ripped jeans. That is fitting her prefect.

"Who that is sooo great on you." I say. "but everything is great on you."

Again she blushes and she disappears in the fitting room. Than her phone rings.  
"Stella here." She says, there is a silence that seems like hours and then she walks out of the dressing room. I see her face expresses and know that something is wrong.

 **POV Bloom.**

After waking up and get dressed Sky is waiting for me and I wonder how long. We are going to have breakfast and after that we go to the park for a few hours and then to a movie and after that we will see what happened.

"Bloom what do you like to have?" Sky ask when we are sitting behind a table for two.  
"I would like to have the bowl of fruit yoghurt." I say.  
"Good that we can order." Sky says. I look at him, he looks relax and to see him this way make me relax too.  
"Say it." The waitress says. She is in a really bad mood.  
"We would like to have to bowls of fresh fruit." Sky says.  
"Good, it will be with you soon." She says.

"Who some people are not made for jobs like this." Sky says.  
"I know right, she is in a really bad mood." I say.  
"Say it." Sky says with a weird faces making me laugh.  
"Good." I say, also making a weird faces making him laugh.  
"I love doing this with you." He says.  
"Me 2, I missed those days." I say.  
"soon we will have more time like this." Sky says.  
"I hope so, because I am not sure if I can take it much longer." I say.  
"What do you mean?" sky ask.  
"The ship accident wasn't an accident, they did it with purpose and we could have died. And we got lucky we got Flora who took care of us, but after that we are still fighting and we are not even healed form weeks ago. I forget how many weeks we have been there. But I hated that we couldn't do anything and that you weren't by my side. I just hate seeing someone hurt from my friends or not even can see him." I explain.  
"I know, but Bloom listen. Without the Winx magic would be lost. You are there heroes." sky says  
"you guys too." I say.  
"alright. But Bloom without us people would be really afraid. And what is life without a bit adventere." He says. He is right, I hate it but I also love it.  
"you are right." I say. "why do you always know the right things to say?"  
"Because I know you." He says taking my hand that is laying on the table. We got our breakfast and we start eating. After that we walk hours in the park and I love it! And then we go to a really great movie but I forget the name. it was about four girls that are trying to fight against people with the power of the elements. The beginning was a bit long and boring but after that it turned out to a really great story.

"Bloom are you coming?" Sky ask, I nod. I see that I got a voice mail.  
"Sky wait I got a voice mail." I say walking up to him. He looks at me and nods. We listen to it together. I wish I never did that.

 **POV Helia.**

I take the last things I need for the brunch pick-nick I got with my flower.

Today we going to spend the whole day in the park between the beauty of nature and the beauty of my girl. I pick up the basked I got with the food in it and walk towards the living room from the Winx. Flora is waiting there for me.

She is standing there starting out of the window, her hair falls behind her back till her knees. I can see she is wearing a white short and a pink top. she doesn't know I am behind her, she doesn't even notice that I am walking closer to her. Normally she turns around when there is something behind her. But this time she is just standing there, not afraid, not scared, just relax.

"Hey" I say when I stand next to her with a arm around her waist. In most of the cases she jumps because I scare her. But this time she didn't.  
"Helia." She says in one breath. There is a silence.  
"Look at the prefect blue sky, the beautiful trees and the green grass, the beautiful flowers everywhere, and the animals, everything is in peace." She says breaking the silence. "why can't it always been this way?"

"I don't know Flower." I say.  
"Icy got a boyfriend to right? Why does she still has to ruin our life. She got everything she wanted." Flora says.  
"She wants power. And her sisters back." I say. "What happened to her sisters?"  
"I don't know." Flora says. "But I know that when they got our magic she can have them back but I don't know where they are."  
"Alright, but today just enjoy it. The beauty of everything." I say taking her with me outside to an open space in the middle of the forest.

The first hours we are laying there hand in hand staring at each other eyes. I go back in time and remember when I saw them for the first time.

I listen to everything around me and notice that my stomach start making weird noises. Flora laughs and we sit up and make everything ready to eat.  
"This is delicious." Flora says.  
"Made by Helia." I say. She smiles.  
"Flo I got something for you." I say and give her my poem I wrote for her yesterday. She opens it and I see that her eyes are filling with water.  
"Helia this is beautiful, and you are here with me." She says. But I know that is not the reason she is in tears. I start to get a bit nervous by now. Nobody knew about this only me, and now I am looking at her. She is sitting in front of me with the paper for her face but when she removes it, I know it is my turn.

"My dear Flower, would you want to marry me?" I ask her. She doesn't say a word but she smiles and nods with the tears running down her face by now. She comes closer and hug me.  
"Yes I will." She says in my ear. I can't be more happy than I bin ever before. Then the phone rings.

 **POV Tecna.**

Today Timmy and I will go to game world. It is a place in magic, were you can play video games and things like that. It is amazing.

"Tec? Are you ready?" Timmy ask, I open the door and walk outside. I am the last one who leaves the room, Aisha left just before me to go surf with Nex.

"We can drive to it." Timmy says taking my hand and running outside. He got a bag with some food in it. We got a his new leaver bike. (I don't know how you write it.) He gives me a helm and we leave.

My hands are on his stomach and my head is laying on his back. If it was a longer ride I am sure I fall asleep on him. But we arrived and we walk inside. The people know us, because we go there a lot of times when we got some time for us two.

We are walking to our favorite, it is a shoot game. You have to fight the bad people and you have to shoot back before you got killed.  
"Tec, your back." Timmy says. It is a 2D. that means you got something on your head go in a dome and 360 degrees seems real.

I turn around and knock something down, it is not very difficult it is kind of a story. You start in a town when you found something and then without a waring someone start to attack you because of that thing you just find. The mission is to return the thing you found. Timmy and I got the highscore by this game. But we try to get better and better.  
"We did it!" Timmy says hugging me, happily. It is not that we finished the game because we did that before. But we got a new high score.

"Tecna let's do this!" Timmy says, without even looking at him I know what he means, we are going to races against each other. Most of the cases Timmy wins those things, but he is a second earlier than me.

3 2 1. And then the race start. We totally focus on the game.

And then the final sprint. We both focus more and more, and then the finesse. A tie.

We give each other a high five and start walking towards something else.

We enjoy the whole day being there, playing games. Being together. Fight against other couples. Eat a bit. And playing games. I wish it could always be this way.

"One day, we got our own company and can play as long as we want." Timmy says, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but we have to make something special about it, something that makes it different than this." I say. Start thinking about it.  
"I know but we figure that out when the times comes now we enjoy the rest of the day." Timmy says, but the words seems far away when I hear my phone ring and take it up.

 **POV Nex.**

I woke up early today to get ready. Me and Aisha are going to surf today.

But first we got breakfast at Aisha favorite beach house.  
"ready to go?" Aisha ask, when she walks out of the room. I nod, and look at her, she is wearing a beach dress and under that I know she is wearing a bikini.  
"Alright." She says, she loves going to the beach knowing that we are going to surf.  
"This is going to be amazing." Aisha says, when we step into the buss towards the beach.  
"You are amazing." I say. Making her blush.  
"You know you are cute when you blush." I say making her even more blush.  
"So what is the planning?" she ask just to avoid the subject.

"First we are going to your favorite beach house to eat and then we are going to surf." I tell her.  
"Great!" she says, she is smiling with her beautiful big smile. When I first met her I saw that she was struggling with so many things in her life, she never let go of Nabu what I understand, and she had a hard time while she knew Roy and me. And on the moment she wanted to be my girlfriend I couldn't be more happier than I was there.

"Nex! Do you also want a smoothie to drink?" She ask when we got there.  
"Yes please, I would like to have the banana." I say.  
"I knew it!" she says happy. She seems so peaceful today. And I feel it too.

We enjoy our breakfast and we talk much. I enjoy every word she says, I love hearing her soft voice talking about how much she loves sporting and all the other stuff she tells.

"Nex are you ready to surf?" she ask.  
"I am totally ready are you?" I ask her already knowing her answer.  
"Let's go!" she says paying and walking out of the beach house, we walk to a free place on the beach and put our stuff there then I take off my shirt and she is taking of her dress.

She give me the stuff I need for surfing and we start, the waves are great for today and the sun is shining like it never shine before. It feels amazing to be on a surfboard and feeling the water around your body.

"Nex!" Aisha calls mine name, I look up and lose balance and fall of the board. in the deep water, I swim up and take a deep breath and sit down on my board. Aisha somehow can't stop laughing. After that I fall she sit down and came to me on her board but she can't stop laughing.  
"Was it that funny?" I ask.  
"Y…ye…..yesss." she tries to say while she is laughing.

After that she stopped laughing we surf a bit more and then we come out of the water and we lay in the sun for what is feels like hours.

"Nex thank you for today." She says.  
"No thank you." I say kissing her forehead.  
"I love you nex." She says. Everytime she says that my heart stops for a minute.  
"I love you too Aisha." I say.  
"so what let's get back to alfea?" she ask. I nod we make our self ready to go and then we walk back.

Hand in hand. And then Aisha phone rings.  
"Aisha." She says she put it on speaker.  
"We got trouble." I hear the voice of Flora. And that is how a prefect day ends.

 **So this was a really long chapter hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Last time: the winx all went on a date with their boyfriends, but it all ended with a phone call that turned out bad.**

 **POV Riven.**

I just ask her to marry me she said yes, my day couldn't get any better. But then everything changed after that stupid phone call. Flora called with the news that we are in trouble, and that we have to come to alfea as soon as possible. So that is now.

Musa and I didn't say anything. It was a silence since the phone call. No one didn't know what to say. We just don't know what is going to happened. So we are on our way back to alfea. Ready to face whatever is going on.

We arrived at Alfea and I see some of them walking inside, towards the room of Miss F.

"What is going on?" I ask Sky when I walk next to him.  
"I don't know, Flora called us and said that we had trouble." Sky explains. It was the same thing as with us, so I guess we have to wait until everyone is inside and Flora is going to tell us.

We wait, and wait, and wait, and then everyone is in there.

Miss Faragonda starts speaking.

"They are awake and ready, Somehow Icy got her sisters back in one day. So that means something went wrong, and that something is you guys." Miss Faragonda says. I look around everyone seems surprised and really shock except for Helia and Flora. And I don't know what is going on in me but something broke inside of me, something that makes me kind of upsets.  
"How can't you guys be surprised!" I say really loud.  
"Riven calm down." I hear Musa say, but I can't. even if I want to.  
"No, they aren't surprised why?!" I ask.  
"because Faragonda told us." Helia says calm. I believe him, but I just can't stop doing what I am doing and I don't know what I do.  
"You guys could told us, what if they attack us." I say.  
"If that happened you guys wouldn't be surprised to." Flora says.  
"So that means you guys were attacked?" I ask, becoming calm.  
"No. Because there is more you guys should know." Miss F says.  
"I am sorry about what happened before I don't know what happened." I say. Without even thinking of saying sorry.  
"Let me tell you guys." Miss F says.

"When you guys were fighting with them, they used a really old dark spell. That put something in your blood and takes something from you without even notice it." Miss F starts. We all look at Flora and Helia, they were right there was something in our blood, but we didn't think it was necessary to deal with.

"It also do something to you that you didn't want to do, or something can happened without you even want it to happened. The reason for that is your body is going through a program that is weird for yourself and that makes it hard to do the regular things they normal do." She tells.  
"I don't understand." Stella says.  
"Let me tell you." Nex says. "You are acting weird because your body is doing something else than normal."

"Alright." She says kind of annoying by answering by Nex.

"that can be the reason that Icy got her sisters back. First they wanted to have you guys, because you could 'give' them back. But they found something else." Miss F continues and ignore the others.  
"So that mean we are fine now?" Brandon ask.  
"To be honest not. Now you got that in your blood we have to get it out before it become worse. So we have to start but we only can do one person at the time and it take kind of long. So you guys have to stay in one room by the nurse office we have a room for you guys. And you can't get out." Miss F tells us.  
"what will happened to us while someone is going to get better?" Stella ask, really weird how she just ask that but never mind.

"You guys can get sick, or even weird, or you are going to act weird. And others things we have to find out. This spell isn't used anymore for more than 2000 years." Miss F says when we start to walk towards the office from the nurse.  
"When the other is done with the treatment you come back here to help your friends stay calm." She tells us. "I am sorry for doing this." She says when she locked the door so we can't get out.

"SO who is first?" Sky ask.  
"I will go." Bloom says. Everyone seems to agree. Except for Sky.  
"I think it would be more handy if a guy goes first because we are stronger so we can handle this easier." He says. And in the look of his eyes I can't see that he didn't mean to bring it the way he did right now.  
"You want to say that you think I am weak?" Bloom says.  
"No, you are strong be we guys are stronger so we can handle this easier." Sky says.  
"Alright. You go first. Person know it all." Bloom says, but after she said that she puts a hand for her mouth.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to." She says.  
"I know." Sky says kissing her.

"Who is first?" the nurse ask standing behind a window.  
"Me." Sky says. Kissing his girlfriend again before leaving the room.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Bloom ask.  
"what about playing a game." Musa says.  
"Not a game." I say.  
"but what kind of game?" Tecna ask ignoring me.  
"truth or dare." Stella says.  
"NO!" everyone says loud.  
"Alright, what kind of game do you guys want to play?" Stella ask.  
"Maybe we can do play the game: I go on a vacation and I take .. with me." Bloom says.  
"What is that?" Brandon ask.  
"Alright let me explain, it is a game were you say: I go on a vacation and take a phone with me. And then you guys have to say it with something you want to take with. So if you say I go on a vacation and I take a phone and a tent with me. And that do you again and again so it will get harder and harder to remind the things people say." Bloom says.  
"We can try." Aisha says.  
"I go first." Stella says. "I go on a vacation and I take a beauty case with me."

And that is how the first hours went, playing this stupid game, Brandon was the first one who fell of and then Stella and then Timmy, then me and last Musa the others are still playing.

We sit here for like hours and then after maybe 3 hours Sky walks in.  
"Hi guys how are you feeling?" he ask. I just ignore his question my head is turning and in my head I am saying things that I can't say out loud. So I just shut up.  
"How are you?" Bloom ask.  
"Much better, you can go now." He says to Bloom, she nods and walks out. Leaving us behind.

 **So this was this chapter, in the next chapter they will have more problem with each other. Tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Last time: the winx must have a treatment because there is something in their blood that let them do things they don't want. The trix are complete again and with the help of other they are ready to fight.**

 **POV Timmy.**

After playing the game we all start to notice that we are acting different. Sky is trying to make Riven calm, while riven is trying to get out of this room because he is going to get crazy in the space he got.

Tecna is sitting in the corner of the room trying to relax, she told me that she seeing codes and notes all around her and it makes her crazy.

Aisha and Stella are yelling at each other, and Sky can't control them. Flora and Helia are the only one who are still calm, but I didn't expect something different form them. Brandon and Nex are fighting too because of their girlfriends. I am watching and trying to stay calm because my head is tolling and I ready want to get out of this room.

"You have to let it go!" Aisha yells at Stella.  
"No! you have to life with it!" Stella yells back.  
"Stella is right you have to life with it!" Brandon yells.  
"No, Somethings Stella has to life with what other people will, she is such an ego somethings!" Nex says.  
"Guys calm down." Sky says.  
"Shut up!" all four of them says.

I am standing by the wall, I have to get out of here! I am getting crazy!

"Sky I have to get out I can't handle it!" I say to Sky.  
"You can't and you have to handle with it." Sky says, not helping me.  
"You don't help me at all!" I say, I am getting mad and I don't even want to.  
"I have to get OUT!" I yell.  
"Timmy calm down!" Sky yells back.  
"I can't handle it, it get to much!" I say, I want to hit something so I hit the wall and again and again.  
"Timmy stop this!" Sky says. Pulling me to the ground.

"Timmy please take it easy, we all have to problems here but we have stay strong!" Tecna says to make me clear, I can see that she is struggle with her own problems so I try to stop my though and take it easy. But how hard I try it doesn't work. I can't control myself anymore.

 **POV Musa**

I try to stay calm but all those noises are making me crazy. I am starting to get sick.

Headache, dizzy, overwhelm, all the things you can call out when you feel sick. But I can't because I am to sick right now.

"Musa?" I look up from the ground, I am staring at the person in front of me. It is Riven.  
"Timmy is the next one to go after that it is your turn." Riven tells me. Thanks god. I only have to wait a few hour. Happily for us, Bloom is back faster that Sky was, so that means Timmy isn't long gone.  
"Bloom you feel fine?" I ask her.  
"Better than ever, it will be alright." She says to me and sit next to me.  
"I can't hold up." I tell her.  
"yes you can, please don't ever say that again! I mean like you can fight this. I know I didn't have to deal with it as long as you have but that doesn't mean I don't know what I am talking about. Because you know I am telling you the truth you can fight this!" Bloom says. Normally her words do something to me, or the words of someone else. But now.

I feel nothing. Not even more happy.

"Musa listen, a fight is hard. Life is hard. Life isn't all good. But it isn't all bad either. If you look it is impossible to have to perfect life you always dream of. But you can't forget that the only way to make it possible is not to miss all the breath-taking and magical moments life has. And now you are down. But you can't just that you can't do it anymore. You have to stay strong." Bloom says. Still her words doesn't mean much to me. Weird enough the words are keep replaying in my head.

"Bloom can you please help me here?" I hear Sky call for Bloom. Bloom looks at me.  
"Why are you looking at me go." I tell her. She stands up and walk. Riven is still standing in front of me but I just can't hold it. I start to get very dizzy and I put my head down and I look at the ground. Hoping I let it go away.

But it doesn't work.

Every second I start to feel worse than the second before. I want to sleep. So I decide to lay on the ground. And sleep.

It takes me a few minutes but then I fall asleep.

"Musa it is your turn." Riven says waking me up. I look at him. I hesitate a bit but stand up I look at the others some look really sick. But it is mine turn and I take it. So I walk out leaving the others behind me.

 **POV Sky.**

Every hour it is getting harder to control my friends. So are really getting crazy some are sick. It is getting harder and harder. Only three out of twelve are helped by now and in this room. But we all notice that it is hard.

That thing in their blood it bringing the worst them up.

"STELLA!" Brandon screams.  
"NO STELLA IS WRONG." Nex and aisha scream back. They are fighting for more than three hours now. Something they stop but after a while they just continue like nothing happened.

"Guys take a deep breath." I tell them.  
"Sky shut up!" Aisha yells. And they continue fighting.

"Guys I am done with it! Stop this! This is nonsence! I know it is hard everyone know! But you have to stop this right now! You have to let go and talk another time! I am done with it! You guys are horrible! Did you hear that. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E." Flora says.  
"Don't you see that you can't help doing it! Talk about it another time when you all calm down. Please look in the mirror and tell yourself what you see. And you know what the answer would be? A person you aren't. so stop this! You guys have to sit down now! And take a deep breath maybe a walk in this room will help you cool off. But for now I am done with it!" Flora still yells at them.

Nobody says something they just listen to her.

It is weird I tried that many time today but they didn't even look at me. And now are they listing to a girl that has the same problem. But for now they are still so I don't say anything and watch Flora sit down on the ground with her head against the wall. Helia is trying to paint on the wall with his figure with nothing on it.

Riven is trying to stay calm but can't help and lose control. While the others are just sitting and looking at each other and then flora. Tecna is still sitting in the corner and she isn't come out or make a move so I walk up to her.

 **So end of this chapter tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **i am really sorry for the really late update but i am soooooo bizzyyy and i don;t have much time to write so yeah i hope you guys still like it!**

 **Last time: it is getting harder to survive in the room with each other, fights, sickness and more.**

 **To let you guys know. I love to write stories, but I am very bizzy with my new school. I have a lot to do there, so I am not sure if I can put a chapter online when i have it done!**

 **POV Helia.**

I feel so miserable, I never felt this way before. Musa is back and Riven came after that. And then the others follow. Only Flora, Aisha and me had to go. And I am starting get to freaked out.

Normally I am calm and take everything easy but now. It feels like I can't. I feels like I can't even hold myself back. All the thing that normally I would say in my head I say out loud.

I am getting worse every minute.

"Helia get some sleep." Bloom tells me.  
"No, I don't want to sleep!" I say. "I want to get out of here, right now!"

"Helia please take it easy, Flora and Aisha are sleeping and Brandon is almost back. Please sleep for that time." Bloom says.

I sit down but I am not going to sleep. I stare at the others, Sky is sleeping and Bloom seems tired. Musa and Riven are awake an watching Flora and Aisha, waiting till they get up and then ready to do something that will help them. I look at Flora. I still see the beautiful girl I always saw but I see more. I see a girl that will be my wife one day. When this is over.

But that is the only happiness I see right now. I have to get out. I stand up and walk toward the only window. And then suddenly all my angry disappears and turns into fear and it feels like I can't deal with it, I can't deal with anything right now.

I feel like I only screw up and I can't be good enough.

I said the worst things and why do I realize it now! I did it! All by myself! And then I am angry again. I don't know. What is happening.

It is never enough!

I did everything I could today to hold myself back, I give everything but I can't let myself pass. I just can't let myself stop doing what I did.

I slam against the wall and the window! It start to shake but it doesn't break.

I slam again, and again. But the angry and every other emotion doesn't go away.

"Helia. Please take it easy!" someone says. I don't know who say it.

"Helia it is your turn. You can go know." Sky tells me. Inside I yell. Outside I don't say anything. And I just walk out.

But when I step out of the room. Two strong hand are around my arms. I want to break free but I can't they are strong, they use magic and their own power.

"Don't fight against it. Just walk with us." The voice says. I feel something in my arm. It feels like a needle. And then I start to feel dizzy and everything around me disappears.

 **POV Stella**

Alright free to go and then everyone is heeled and we are ready to fight against the evil.

I wish we had a time off. I love my work, friends, and everything else. But something I just want to escape everything just to do something for myself. So I can relax without stressing.

I really like to pretend we have it all figured out. That I got any idea what is going on. But I don't. I don't it all figured out I don't have any idea what is going on.

I look around and I see something that I never saw before on her hand. I look at it and try to focus in what Musa is wearing on her ring figure and then I know it for sure.

"Musa." I say, see looks up.  
"Yes?" she ask.  
"You are getting married." I say. She blushes and smiles.  
"Riven ask me when we were done with the studio. And I couldn't say no to the man I love." She says.  
"That is so cool" Bloom and Tecna say. Flora and Aisha are still sleeping, happily for us.  
"I will do you dress. And I am sure you will take care of your music but Tecna will help you and Bloom, Aisha and Flora are helping with the decoration. With colors are you going to use?" I ask.  
"Stella please take it easy." Musa says.  
"And she isn't the only one who is getting married. Look at Flora, she also is getting married." Tecna says. I look and also Flora is wearing a ring. I mean yeah Sky ask Bloom and they got married but this is two weddings.

I notice the two sleeping girls are waking up so that means that we have to be aware for weird things.

Suddenly Aisha starts crying. Flora looks at her in shock but weird enough she walks away.

I walk to Aisha and Nex is next to me.

"What is wrong?" Nex ask.  
"it is nothing." Aisha says. We both know she is lying and immediately I know what is going on.

Nabu, it is been a long time now. But I know she is thinking about it right now. Like it happened yesterday and with that I mean we have to be careful. That time she was so angry that she wanted to destroy a lot of things around her.

I don't know what to do. So I just hug her. And weird enough she hugs back.

"Why did he had to go?" I hear her ask really soft.  
"Because he loved you too much to see you die." I decide to say.  
"Why?" she ask again. But I know she will keep asking that all the time so I don't say anything and I just hug her,

"Thank you." She says after a while.

After a while Aisha and Flora start fighting and we can't do anything. And then finally Helia is back. And Flora goes outside. After waiting for hours again. Trying to calm Aisha down Flora is back and Aisha goes inside.

 **So yeah kind of boring chapter, but keep telling me what you think. I will update as fast as possible but my new school started and I really don't know what is happening so I really have to take it easy and see what I have to do.**

 **Love you guys x.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

 **Thing: this chapter will be a bit different than the others so tell me what you think about it.**

 **Last time: everyone is heeled again. What now?**

 **POV Aisha.**

Today I will be your story teller so let's begin: After I got back only Flora had to go, we finally could go out of the room. I really like to tell what happened in the room but to be honest I don't remember anything. It feels like it all happened while I wasn't there but I was there. You know?

Alright Flora got back a few minutes ago and after that nobody said what. We want to but we just don't what we have to tell. You know the feeling when you have a nice day with your best friends but then there is a silence that takes a while? I am sure you know that. Something it isn't an awkward but now, I don't know what it is.

It feels weird.

"I am wanted to say sorry for what I said to you guys. To be honest I don't remember but I am sure I wasn't a nice person at all." Flora says breaking the silence.  
"Yeah me too." I say. The others say the same thing. And then there is again a silence.

I see Nex looking at me the whole time but I am not sure why? What did I say?

He sees that I am looking at him and he walks up to me.  
"I am glad it is all over now." He says and then he hugs me, I am so surprise that I just stand there, it took me a moment to relieze that I have to hug back so that is what I do.

And out of nowhere I feel a bit went on my shoulder. And then other one. It is Nex. He is crying…

"I love you and I am sorry." Nex says. First I don't know what he is talking about but then I understand. I talked about Nabu, I think he thinks it is his fault that I am still thinking about him but he is wrong. I want to tell him that but I can't.

"You don't have to be sorry, I love you." I say. His hands are holding me a bit stronger and my head is on his shoulder, it feels fine. Good.

"Girls I have a little question." Stella says. We all look at the included the boys, who weren't called…

"How was it possible that Icy got her sisters back?" Stella ask. I heard that before, not the question but the answer someone told us that. But it is cleary out of mine mind. Or it is a bit out and a bit inside but you know what I mean.

do you ever had the feeling that you know something but just doesn't know it?

I am sure you do.

"with the thing they use at us, they got a bit power to get her sisters back." Riven explains.

Again a silence.

"We have to make a plan to face them and beat them. Because I really want to go on a vacation without getting kidnapped, without losing our magic, without fighting, just a vacation to relax and the most important thing that WE want to do is giving a huge party for our fiancé friends." Bloom says. Everyone start staring at the couples.  
"How do you know?" Helia ask. "We didn't have time to tell you guys that Flora and I are going to get married."  
"We also didn't. they find out." Musa says. Flora and Helia looked at Musa and Riven.  
"You guys are getting married too?" Helia ask Riven.  
"Yes, we are." Riven says. Flora and Musa just hug each other.

"One day we are getting married to." Nex whispers in my ear. I notice that my cheek start to turn red and I try to hide it. Is that what I want? I don't know. I love him. So much. But do I want to get married after all those things?

I am sure you guys think that I shouldn't do it. But I am sure a lot of you guys want me to get married. But what if I am not ready to be a wife?

"But that is the most important thing right? That is our goal for now!" Sky says. And he is right that is our goal.

"So what is the plan?" Brandon ask. I have a million question in mine head right now, and that one has the biggest ? of all.

"How many?" Riven ask.  
"I think 6 or something. " Bloom says not even counting. We got the trix(3), Valtor, Diaspro, someone I don't know and I guess Bloom was right.

"Alright the best plan is. Bloom takes Icy, Stella takes Darcy, Musa takes Diaspro, Flora takes the unknown, Tecna takes Stromy and as lest aisha takes Valtor." Timmy says. "and if there more persons that we deal with them, but others side we help our girlfriends. But listen to me. Brandon and Aisha need be fight against Valtor, Stella and Me need to fight Darcy, Riven and Flora need to fight the unknown, Aisha and Sky need to fight together, Nex and Musa need to fight together and Tecna and Helia need to fight together."  
"Why?" we all ask.  
"Because they know we will fight as couple that is the reason I split it up this time." Timmy explains.

I have to fight with sky? I mean yeah he is a friend, but you know he is not the person I would fight with. You can see it as a really good friend of you but you just never worked with him before. So it is new. But I understand why sky and me are a team now. Because nobody will expect that.

So that is how we are going to do this. Am I ready?

No I am not. But I have to be ready.

"Tomorrow we got one day to train." Timmy says.  
"No we don't" Riven says.  
"Why not?" Tecna ask looking at him.  
"The clouds, it start to get darker and darker, it is magic tomorrow they are ready so we have to be ready to." Riven says.  
"This is going to be a long night." Sky says.  
"6 of us can sleep at the time 6 others train. then we will switch and the others will train and they will get some sleep." Brandon says.  
"Let's do this.!" We all say.

I know this is going to be a long night, and I am not ready for it at all. It feels like you have a exam tomorrow but you didn't study hard enough so you know you are going to fail. And that is what I am felling right now but I bit worse.

 **So really late update! And I am sorry for that. Please let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews. Got for people who doesn't know PM is also a good place and review you can do always place do it and tell me what you think!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Last time: they make a plan to fight, while the sky is getting dark and the fight is going to start.**

 **POV Stella.**

It is finally mine turn to sleep. Aisha, Sky, Flora, Riven, Timmy and me did just train. It is really weird to fight with Timmy, I mean like. Brandon was the person who got my back with a fight the most and when we had to fight the teams where clear. Brandon was with me no matter what.

I wanted to be against the idea to fight with someone else but I have to be honest it is a good idea. Nobody will expect it.

We trained on a thing we all made together before the others went to sleep. And now after training for 4 hours with short breaks I am tired. And want to sleep. After 4 hours the other will wake us op. and then we got one hour to be awake and ready to fight.

I fall asleep.

"Stella wake up." I hear someone call.  
"Stel, cupcake." I hear someone. Brandon.  
"Honey wake up." Brandon says, and I feel something on my lips. The soft lips of my boyfriend.

I open my eyes slowly.  
"Goodmorning sunshine." He says.  
"Goodmorning honeybear." I say to him. I sit up and look around.

I can feel the darkness everywhere. The sun is gone now. It is behind the clouds. But weird enough I can't feel it. The magic for the sun is to strong and that makes me kind of sick.

I look at the others and see that my friends all look tired. But we are ready. Flora walks in with breakfast. And I didn't even notice that she wasn't in the room. But yeah I miss more things that just that.

We all get the things we love. Pancakes, strawberries all the things we love.  
"Thank you." We all say to her. She always know what we need on mornings like this.

While I am eating I think of all the things that can happened today. If we lose everyone on in the whole world, everywhere, here in magic, the whole demission and earth will overcome with darkness. Everyone we love can die.

The life of everything is in our hands.

"So is everyone ready?" Riven ask, after a long silence.  
"No." I say.  
"It will be ok. Together we are strong." Tecna says.  
"Lift your head a little higher,  
Spread you love like a fire.  
Raise your thoughts a little higher,  
Use your words to inspire." A soft sweet voice says. As soon as I hear that voice I know how much I missed her.  
"Amore!" I say ( _A/N: I am not sure how you write it so I guessed this.)_

Mine bonded pixie flies towards me and I hug her. The others pixies fly to their fairies.

"I missed you." Amore says to me.  
"I missed you to. What are you doing here?" I ask her.  
"We wanted to see you guys before.. yeah you know." She tells me.  
"Sweet." I say.  
"Stella please win." She says.  
"I will." I say. With more power than I thought I would have to say it.  
"Thank you." She says, with a sweet smile filled with love.

The pixies stay with is till we go and now we are standing outside at a place in the woods. A open area. So we can see them coming. We never make a deal with them so we hope they will come and we now they will.

Brandon is standing next to me his hand in mine.  
"Sunshine be careful." He says to me and kisses me fast.  
"You to cupcake." I say to him.

We are standing in a circle, and we are standing next to someone we are not going to fight with.

And then, I see them. I look at Brandon and give the others a sign.

"well well, look who we got here." A ice cold voice says.  
"Icy." Bloom says.  
"So what are you doing here?" Valtor ask, and then the others come out.  
"Good to see you all again." Stromy says with a smile.  
"I guess we all got another opoin about that." I say. And I see the smile of the faces of my friends when they see the hate on stormy's face.  
"So you wanted to fight?" the unknown person says.  
"Who are you?" Helia ask.  
"I think you where better when you laid in that box." The person says.  
"Who are you?" Tecna ask.  
"Let me introduce me. I know you though I was Ogron, but I am not. I may have the same color of hair, or the same look as him. But I am not. I am the twin brother of him. Mine name it Auron." He says.

Twin brother?! I don't say it out loud now is not the time.

"Why would you work with them?" Bloom ask.  
"Because you do everything for the person you love." The man says. Kissing Icy.  
"How can you fall in love with a person that is so cold." I say.  
"Because you don't know her the way I know her." Auron says.  
"What do you see in Icy, a person with a heart of ice, a person who doesn't know what love is." Riven says.  
"the same way everyone falls inlove." Auron. Why is he ansring all those question. That is nothing like them at all. I look at them and I see what is missing. Darcy.

A thing that is flying in the middle looks like darcy but she isn't is a hologram. It is not real.  
"Guys, be aware for Darcy she is somewhere close." I say hard enough that everyone of my friends can hear it.

Without even thinking Darcy is standing in front of Musa, and I know it is mine time to fight against her with Timmy.

And then I shot her with my attack.

We don't talk anymore we just fight. Everything what we just had a normal talk is gone, and this is going to be a long fight.

And again I fire something at Darcy who really wants to fight Musa, they also got a plan. But we are with two.

Again a shot. Darcy flies against a tree she flies up and I got a blast back. And another.

"Shield" I say and there is a shield in front of me. I close my eyes for the attack that is coming my way and I know I can't do something about it, it will hit me. But the hit never comes. I open my eyes and Timmy is standing on one of those things Aisha made for them with Bloom.

It is a board they can open and stand on and they will let them fly so they can fight with us when we are in the sky like now.  
Timmy smiles at me, and I nod-thank him.

And we continue the fight together, he got my back I got his back. Darcy is so confust at who is attacking who. And then I notice something I didn't expect and didn't notice before. I though Timmy got my back the whole time. but the truth is he isn't all the boys are having our back they are flying and running to another.

Why didn't they tell us?

 **So end of this chapter tell me what you think.**

 **i know i don't update much. but i try to do it. and i still hope the people like it!**

 **i am so bussy and i am sorry that you guys have to know that...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Last time: the fight started but the boys didn't work the way they should be why?**

 **POV Sky**

I see the girls looking at us, but I know this is going to be the hard part of all. It is the end. The girls doing great and we, the specialist, are doing great too. I have to say. We are a good team. But yeah…

I block another attack from Darcy at Musa, and then I run to help Helia, and then to someone else. And that was the whole plan.

If we stayed with one person we would be weak, but now we are strong because only the girls have one person to focus on and we, we have to fight everyone so it would be confusion to the evil group. That was the plan of Riven, weird enough it was a really good plan.

Not that I am saying that Riven isn't smart but he isn't the person you would expect to have a plan like this. He is always the one who does the plan of others but never comes up with one.

A scream, I look up and see that stella is hit. But she flies up again. And fight,

We never were this strong. We never fight this way. We never though the way we do right now.

Everything change in just a short time.

A time that changed everything.

Changing isn't bad. And this 'adventure' changed us so much. In a good way, it made us so stronger and closer to each other than we already were. It is just amazing how you can be strong again after you feel like you were drawing and you couldn't do anything about it.

I learned, to be honest Flora told me one time, that we like to think pain is bad, but without pain we wouldn't grow and become stronger and stronger. That is the reason you come up when your down. You always find a way back to a happy place. Life will never have always ups but when your down it will bring you up again just to fall down and become stronger and stronger every time you fall.

Those words inspired me so much. I am greatfull that she told me that and told that to every one. I mean it is so important to know.

"Sky! Watch out!" I hear a scream.

I went so up in mine though that I forget about the fight. But Brandon blocks the attack that was coming my way.

"Thank bro." I say when I start to fight again. It is a really long battle.

After fighting for like hours, and I mean hours. Really at the end. The end was so close a hour ago but also so far away.

And then it all started we make a circle. It is a spell that Miss F learned before the battle.

We are standing in a circle using our power within us. There is a huge light, and it is hurt to not close my eyes. I feel two hand takes mine one on the right and one on the left. And the light is getting brighter and brighter we are making the circle smaller and smaller. And then there is a thing, it feels like a wave that make us fall down, and we fall down. On the ground closing my eyes, just before I can see that the evil group is send to a place.

Miss F never told us where it was. But I am sure it is a place where they can life without magic. Because it wouldn't work there. I am sure they find out soon.

And then darkness everywhere. Good darkness.

"Sky wake up." It is the soft voice of the person I love the most. Bloom  
"It is all over. We did it!" she says, I open my eyes and see her perfect eyes it feels good. I can see a little tear of happiness in her eyes and I kiss her. So intents so real.

I look around to see that everyone is starting to wake up and we all know what we are going to do. Back to alfea and sleep.

And that is what we do. We walk back and we lay down on something soft in the dorm of our girlfriends. But we fall asleep. And sleep long. I never thought I could but I do. And I dream like I never dreamed before.

Everything around me feels like magic.

It feels like I slept for years when I wake up. I really have to go to the toilet I never understand the movie the sleeping beauty, I mean like when you wake up after 100 years you really need to go right?

I mean everyone has to go.

But enough about that, after that I went back I see that some are awake. And some are still sleeping.

I walk toward the food, that they have and see that Flora and Helia are awake and sitting in the room from Flora and Bloom. They are just talking I look around just to see where I can find bloom and when I turn around I see her standing there and looking at me.

I smile, she smiles back and she walks towards me.

"I am so glad it is over." She says as we sit down.  
"Me too." I say.  
"Sky, thank you." She says. I looked up.  
"For what?" I ask.  
"For not letting me down, for always being there after this. I never knew that we, that our, relation could be any better and could become this strong. I never thought that I could go through all of this, but you helped me so much." She says.  
"We help each other, together we are strong." I say.  
"I never though you would think like this." She says.  
"I never thought that too." I say.  
"Maybe we can plan a little party now. I mean I really can use a fun time and being happy about what we did today!" Bloom says, taking a bite of her apple she just toke.  
"Great idea. Let get started!" I say standing up and take a glass of water.

 **So next chapter will probably be the last one. And maybe if I have enough time I will write again. I really like writing.**

 **And I hope you will check out mine wattpad, for the dutch people, because mine first story will be dutch.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Last time: they won! They really won! And now, weddings? Parties?**

 **POV Musa.**

We won.

Two words 5 letters. We won.

We beat them! I really don't know where they are now but we won.

I don't know what we are going to do, I never thought this would happened. We fight for a really long time, before we went to our vacation, while our vacation, and after it. But now it is over.

The fight is over.

It is really over. I still can't believe it.

"Musa. Breakfast is ready." Flora says with a soft voice. I just woke up and Riven is still sleeping, but I wake him up because he is a hungry bear.

"Riv, wake up." I say when I shake him a bit.  
"Just a few minutes." He says.  
"No food is ready." I say, and with that he is awake. I knew it.

We walk towards the others and start eating.

"So we are having a party tonight." Bloom says.  
"Really?" I ask confused  
"Yes we have, and we are going to make it amazing!" Sky says.

It is a good idea to have a party. Because we all can use extra fun.  
"I will do the music." I say with my mouth full pancakes.  
"Great! I will make sure we look amazing tonight!" Stella says. I see everyone smile, except for Flora. Of course our sweet friend is worried about our enemies because she don't know where they are and of they still life.

"Flora, please can you just, let it go. They almost killed us by doing this, I am sure they are doing fine." I say to her, so she is the only one who heard it.  
"but what if we send them to a awful place." She says.  
"Than they deserve it." I say.  
"You are right." She says and she smiles a real smile. I want to say something to Flora, but Stella came between us.

"So girls now you two are getting married soon, we need to find so bride dresses. And will it be one big wedding? Or two different weddings" stella ask, she is sooo chearfull.  
I look at Flora for a moment we both know the right answer.

"Together." We say at once.  
"Great." Bloom says.  
"It will be so amazing!" Aisha says.  
"So next week we are going shopping." Flora says.  
"Next week?" Stella ask.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"You have to be kidding me, then?" Stella says. We both nod.  
"you are so wrong. We are going tomorrow." Stella says. I look at Flora normally I would say that next week is fine, but Flora thinks it is fine so yeah.  
"Alright." I say.  
"Great. And now get buzzy with that party." Tecna says.

We all start doing the things we need to do for the party.

After we all done it is time for diner and after that I guess the party will start.

"I made diner.." Flora says, we all sit down and Flora showed her food. It is amazing how good she can cook.

"Enjoy!" she says.  
"Thank flo!" we all say and start eating, it is really good.

"That was a wonderful male darling." Helia says to Flora. She smiles and try to hide her blush.

and I look around and the happy faces, the laughs, the smiles, the beauty around me. A lot of thing that are always here I see for the first time clear.

And then I really do realize everything, we beat the trix, I am going to get married, together with Flora and Helia. I am going to spent my life with Riven.

And we can finally life a normal life.

I almost can't believe it. Someone takes my hand and I look up and see him, staring at me.

Riven.

"I got a little present for you." He suddenly says.  
"Why? I already got a ring," I say showing the ring I got for the engagement.  
"I know, but this is not a ring." He says, and he takes something out of his pocket.

It is a small box, I take it from him, and open it.

I take the little thing out of it, it is a plectrum. It is light red and then I see something in the middle and I read the beautiful letters. _You are the muse in my life I need_

I can feel that my eyes are fulling with tears, and one of them escapes and rolling down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I say, hugging and kissing him.  
"I will love you till the day we die." He says.  
"I know, and I will too." I say and kiss him again.

Before the party riven and me take a walk, something we didn't do for a long time. the last time was maybe, I can't even remember, maybe or second date or something?

"the night is beautiful, just like you." He says. I know some of those things he would just not come up himself. So he had help from Helia probably.  
"Riven, I need to tell you something, I mean like I never told you this but you need to know." I say. He looks at me.  
"Something wrong?" he ask.  
"No not at all." I say.  
"tell me." He says we stop walking.  
"before, I went to alfea and before I know you and the winx, I felt so lonely and useless in my life, I didn't know why I was still living, I don't even know why I went to alfea, maybe just to stay alive, but the moment I met the winx everything start to clear up and they show me that I had to make one more night each day. And then you came in my life and it just turned out so perfect, you are one of the important reasons that I am standing here, next you know." I say.

Riven doesn't know what to say.  
"like you said: make is one more night each day!" he says after a silence.  
"Musa, you showed me that I don't have to be a jerk, you showed me that love is a power I never knew." With that he kisses me again. And we start walking again.

 **So the hope you like this chapter, let me know. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews!**

 **this is not the last chapter! but i don;t know how many i will make i think of starting a new story soon. but let finish this one first. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Alright I was about to upload this chapter but it disappeared in my computer! I really hate it because I was bizzy writing chapter 48 so this chapter was already finished, but I have to start all over again. So that is why this chapter will be short.**

 **POV Stella.**

Today me and the girls are going to the mall to buy a dress for our two sweet friends, I am lying on my bed with eyes closed thinking about this day.

I image the whole day in my head.

Stepping out of the bed, looking in the mirror and my hair is a mess. But today I wouldn't mind. I brush my hair that is looks ok and wake up the others girl, Flora is already awake, like always, she is always the one who wake up first, and Aisha is also up. The others are even more lazier than I am. I walk into the room of bloom and wake her up very loud.

Then I go into the room of Tecna and Musa.  
"Wake up!" I yell loud enough for them to hear me. Musa is throwing a pillow towards me and it hits me in my face. I hear Tecna laugh. And I throw the pillow back.  
"Get out of the bed" I say with a smile when it hit her. She smiles at me and get out of the bed, now she is laying on the ground with a pillow and a the cover.  
"I am out of the bed." Musa says and she smiles like she got me this time.  
"So you are going to lay there forever?" I ask her. She looks at me surprised about my answer.  
"If I have to, I will." She says.  
"Alright, I don't like doing it but if you are sure, than I will take a picture of your bed and sell it." I say.  
"No you don't." Musa says, getting up from the floor and walking towards me.  
"Girls." I hear Aisha say.  
"Yeah yeah we are coming mom." Musa says to her. Aisha rolls her eyes and Musa and Tecna are getting ready for today.

In the meantime Aisha, Flora and me are making breakfast.

The table is set and when everybody is done, we eat. It will feel like I eat 100 of the pancakes Flora made, but I know I can't eat more than six in the morning.

"Form today I can roll in to life!" I say with a big smile on my face, placing my hands on my stomach, letting the others know what I mean.  
"Stella please, you are the skinniest person in this room!" Musa says.  
"I know but when I eat too much it just feels like I am a balloon." I say.  
"To many people in the world are insecure about their body." Bloom says.  
"Yeah, when I could wish something, I would wish that the insecure form people will disappear. The people will be a lot happier when they don't have to think about anything." Aisha says.  
"Aisha is right, but I think nobody in the world should be insecure about their body or them self, everyone is perfect the way they are, it doesn't matter if you are big or small, skinny or not skinny, it doesn't matter how you look. Everyone is perfect in their way. But a lot of people just don't see it." Flora says.  
"Why do you always know the right words to say sweet things." Tecna says, we start to clean the table. And then go to magix.

We walk into the big store, with a million dresses, it feels like heaven!

"This is amazing!" I say loud.  
I will take Flora by the hand and show her everything try to see what dress is the best dress for her that day. And after looking for hours. We will find the dresses.

Flora will have a A-line dress with a belt with little silver flowers, and Musa will have a mermaid dress with little sparkles on the top.

The dresses would fit in perfect, then we go to the beach and meat the boys after I transport them to our dorm.

We walk towards the beach and I see the boys and wave at them. And run into Brandons arms, his lips touches mine and it will feel like the magic that I don't have.

He takes my hand and we walk, we walk with our feets in the water. And I enjoy the sunset. Then he stops.

Turn me around and I look into his beautiful eyes, I would drown in those eyes if he didn't start talking.

"Cupcake, listen please, I don't know how to do this right." He says.  
"Just do it." I say not knowing what he means.  
"I just don't know how to go on with life without you, I don't even want to think about it. Is there a way you and I can be together." He says not wanting me to response.  
"I want to marry the best thing that ever happened in my life." He says. My eyes go wider.  
"Yes!" I scream and kisses him more intense as ever be for.

And then is it when I realize that the last part, will never go the way I think it would be. I am sure the day will go totally different from the things I just said, except for the dresses I am sure they need a dress like that, I mean it would be perfect for them both!

This time I stand up and look in the mirror and see my hair, it is a least a lot better than I image. Aisha walks in the room and looks at me before she try to hide her laugh.

"Alright I get it, my hair is a mess!" I say at her.  
"Oh that is true but I was just laughing about something else." She says looking at me. And then I see why she is laughing.

I forget to take of my make-up last night. And now my eyes looks like a panda eyes. Because of the black around my eyes. I take it of and then go under the shower.

After I washed and brushes my hair I am getting dresses and going to have a amazing day.

 **So yeah again sorry for the late update!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Last time: they went to buy a dress and stella dreamed that Brandon ask her to marry her.**

 **This will probably my last chapter of this story, I think it is time for a new one, so yeah please follow me and you will notice when I post the new story. Thank you!**

 **POV Musa**

Today is the day, the big day. The day that I am going to get married with the person I love the most. I still can't believe it. I look in the mirror and take off my nightclothes, first I need a shower.

After I did my wet hair in a towel I take easy clothes so I can switch it later for my wedding dress.

"Stellaa!" I call out, she has to be awake she promised, she would do my hair for the wedding and it need to be done now!

And guess what? No reaction.  
"Stellaaaaaa" I call louder this time.  
"Easy Musa, I am coming." Stella shout back from her room.  
"Girls don't shout so loud it is early and some people still want some sleep." Bloom says loud enough, with a sleepy voice.

I smile at Stella when she walks into my room, is awake by now, I didn't expect something else after I shout that loud.

"Sit down and eat this and then sit still." Stella says and give me an apple and sandwiches. I eat it and enjoy it. It tasted amazing.  
"You didn't make this right?" I ask her, she is looking at me.  
"Of course not, why?" She says looking confused.  
"Because it tasted amazing!" I say to her, she gives me a death look. When a look can kill I will be dead by now. But she smiles, she is in a good mood today. After I eat my apple she dries my hair.

It take a while before it is really dry. She was buzzy with it a least 20 minutes, but now it is dry.

She looks at me and then at the dress that is hanging at the back of the closed door.  
"I have a perfect idea." She says and that is when she started.

She is fast but careful, everything has to be fine, every hair has to be perfect, that is what she thinks. I think it would be more me when it is a bit messy to. But yeah this is my day, and somethings a change isn't wrong.

It seems like she is buzzy with my hair for like 3 hours, but happily for me it was only 2 hours and four minutes.

I look at my hair. It is amazing. It seems so me and it will fit perfect with the dress.

Stella did my hair in a braid that is behind me. And a bit loss so it would seem a bit more me, a bit messy and then in the back of the braid she putt some things that are shinny. In the front she did a little bit of loss hair so when they look at me in the front they wouldn't think I am bolt. But the braid is hugged and the things it in make it even more beautiful.

I don't know what to say. So I look at her she is smiling at me waiting till I say something.

I stand up and hug her tied.  
"I don't know how to thank you." I say.  
"you are thanking me now." Stella says.  
"Musa your hair is perfect." Tecna says, she just came out of the shower and her hair is wet.

Now it is time for the make-up and again Stella is in charged.

She started with some cream, and then foundation and then eyeshadow and so it goes on with the next things, it ended up with a light colored look. Perfect for a wedding.

"So are you ready to put on you dress?" Stella ask me. I look at the dress hanging at the door. And nod my head.

"Yes. Can you help me." I ask her. She nod and takes the dress.

Finally after 15 minutes the dress sits perfect. And the hair is also perfect. I look at myself in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful." I hear someone says. I turn my head and see my father. I walk up to him and hug him.  
"Your mom would be crying right now." He tells me. A tear rolls down my face.  
"Don't cry, you don't want to ruin you make-up are you." I hear Stella say. I smile because of her reaction.

"Thanks for being her with me today." I say to my dad.  
"I wouldn't miss this for a million years." He says kissing my forehead.

"see you by the wedding." My father says before leaving again. I walk out of the room to see how Flora is doing.

I see Bloom and Aisha coming out of her room.  
"Musa you look amazing!" they say at the same time staring at me.  
"thank you, did you do Flora?" I ask them. They look at each other.  
"Kind of but we need Stella." Bloom says with a little insecure smile.  
"Stella!" they call. Stella walks out of my room and looks at them.  
"Couldn't you guys do it on your own?" she ask with a smile, Bloom and Aisha both look down and start to circle with their feet.  
"I am coming." Stella says taking all her things with her. She walks in the room of Flora. And half an hour she finally comes out with Flora behind her.  
"You guys only missed one little thing and it would be perfect." Stella says pointing at the hair of Flora, she did the hair that is normal in the front in a braid and did it together behind. Her hair is loss and there a little flowers in the braid.  
"Musa you look amazing!" Flora says and hugs me.  
"Thank you, but you are looking amazing to" I say to her and she blushes, always when she get a compliment she blushes. It is and will always be cute.

"Are you ready?" Bloom ask. We look at each other than at the other girls and nod.  
"than we should go because it start is 20 minutes." Aisha says, walking outside. Outside in front of the school is standing a huge car. A limo we walk in there and sit down.

We drive to the location and when we come there the girls are noticing that they are still not wearing the right clothes. But yeah we have Stella.

Stella moves her hand and the next thing we know it the four girls in a short light blue strapless dress with a bit sparkles and a silver lint in the middle of the dress. They are wearing little heals in the same colour as the dresses. They all got something with a braid so it will fit with us. And then we hair the music play. It is time.

With the four girls in front of me, my father beside me with a arm in my arm, Flora behind me with her dad we walk in the forest to our mans.

Before my dad gives my hand to Riven, he says: "Take care of my daughter, and never let her down." Riven nods and hugs my father.

Then the ceremonie started, it is long and Flora and me are getting annoyed the only reason we survived this is each other and our mans.

"Musa take you Riven to be your husband, and to be there for him and bad and good times?" the man ask.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Riven do you take Musa as your wife and be there for her in good and bad times?" the man ask him.  
"Yes, I will." He says.  
"Then you are from now of on husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And that is what he does, Flora and Helia did the same after their answer.

I huge the girls and even the boys, all the family and the people I care. I thank them for being here. I thank them for being with me the times I needed them. And now it is time to start a new chapter of my life.

Being married.

 **So this was a other chapter than normal, but I hoped you liked it. Let me know of course. And like I said before this is the last chapter of THIS story. But I am going to write a new one, when I got more time.**

 **Thanks for all the people who helped me and read this story.**

 **And the best wishes for 2017. And never forget: Life isn't always easy, and it will never be easy. but don't forget everything will be alright. After all. Somethings it will take a while and you have to fight, don't walk away. Fight for it. It is worth it. You are worth it even when you think you aren't. nobody in the world can say you aren't worth it. Because you are. Thank you!**


End file.
